What Have I Done?
by theworldstillspins
Summary: If you thought I was scared when James was chasing me around last time, that was nothing compared to what I was feeling now. The only difference was that I was frightened for Scorpius' life this time. No way was James going to go easy on him.
1. Mistakes At Best

I, Rose Weasley, am a nerd. I like to spend all my spare time in the library reading. And sometimes I'd even try my hand at studying. Is that such a bad thing? My mother doesn't think so and I agree with her. The more knowledge you have the farther you'll go in life. And rest assured I do plan on going very far. Whether that means me becoming an Auror or a Healer doesn't really matter to me. I do try to excel in all things though so I'll have a wide variety of things to do in the future.

Anyway, that's way beyond the point. The point is: I was in the library as usual and out of all people to show up, Scorpius Malfoy decided to make an appearance. I don't have a clue in the world why but I do remember seeing him walk in from the corner of my eye. He seemed to be up to something as always so I went back to my book in attempt to go undiscovered.

Does that ever work though? Whenever I don't want to be found it seems that I'm easy to find. I could see Scorpius making his way over to me and I thought about making a run for it. But that would be a little too obvious right? I wouldn't want to make a run for it and come to find out that he hadn't even seen me because that would put me right in the open. Gosh, things were so complicated when you were trying to avoid socializing with someone in fear of arguing.

That's right. If it wasn't quite obvious already, me and Scorpius aren't exactly best buddies. I mean he's a Malfoy and I'm a Weasley. I don't know about you but that makes it pretty hard to be friends when your parents were rivals themselves during their years at Hogwarts.

"Studying over here, Weasley?" I heard him ask from behind me. He always had that voice that seemed so innocent but sinister at the same time. Must be a Malfoy thing though because I've heard the way his father speaks and they sound exactly the same. Kind of like they hate you but love you at the same time. It was confusing for many girls and that's why I think he has them falling at his feet. They become so confused as to if he likes them or not they decide on the one they want the most.

Ignoring him I kept reading until he decided to take my book from me of course. He was such a prat sometimes. Why couldn't he ever get the hint to just go away when he wasn't wanted?

"Give me my book back, Malfoy." Pursing my lips, I glared at him as best as I could as I tried to reach for it.

"Hmm. I'll think about it. I might actually like to keep it." He said as he raised the book above his head with that signature smirk on his face. It was so annoying when he did that. It's like he's trying to intimidate you so he can drag you into trouble. I've yet to fall for that one though.

"No you won't. You'll give it to me right now because I haven't done anything to you. If you're looking for someone to bother you should go find Violet Parkinson. She seems to be your object of attraction lately anyway." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Jealous, Weasley?"

"No! Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. I could never be jealous of someone so dimwitted." Putting my hands on my hips I gave up entirely on getting my book back. Well, for now that is. I always get my stuff back when I want it.

With that he snorted and rolled his eyes at me. Apparently he didn't know the difference between someone with quite a high intelligence and someone who probably couldn't even tell you the difference between devil snare and a mandrake. It angered me to think he thought Violet was as smart as me when she wasn't even close. Pardon my bragging though.

"Don't you snort at me! I am way smarter than Violet and you know it. Hell, everyone knows it."

"I don't really care. The important thing is that I think you're getting a little jealous."

"Fuck off and give me my stuff back. I couldn't care less what you thought." Reaching out my hand I refused to look at his face. I swear if he had a smirk on I would wipe it clear off. No. I'd wipe him clean off the Earth. No one special would miss him anyway.

"Using swears now, Weasley?"

"Yes. Wanna hear a few more curses? Like the unforgivable ones?"

"Tch. Please, Weasley. We all know you would never even think about using one for fear of going to Azkaban."

He was really starting to get on my last nerve now. If we kept arguing we would be here all day because I'm just as sarcastic as him. Well, maybe not sarcastic. Just defensive. And the only thing that mattered right now was getting my book back. I couldn't afford to go to Azkaban this early in life. That would ruin all my plans for the future.

"Whatever. What can I do to get you to leave and give me my book back?"

"Give me a kiss, Weasley."

Perhaps I hadn't heard him right. He was arguing with me one moment and now he was asking me for a kiss the next. He had to be kidding. What made him think I would give him a kiss when he was such a prat all the time?

"Um, excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm becoming quite bored with Violet. And it doesn't mean anything…"

His voice began to trail off at that point. He was dead serious and I really wanted my book back. So what do you think I did? I pulled his face down to mine and pressed my lips against his, duh. It was the only thing that I could think to do at the moment so I acted. It was only for a few seconds anyway.

It did feel longer though. My hands had found their way onto his neck and his onto my hips. His lips were soft against mine and when he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance I shyly denied him the right. After all he asked for a kiss and not a snogging session. Thank Merlin for that.

"So can I have my book back now?"

I knew I had to be blushing but I didn't really care. I just wanted to take my stuff back and run out the library as fast as I could. And when he did give me my book back that's exactly what I did. But not before calling to him over my shoulder.

"Don't tell anyone about this or I'll make sure you won't ever be able to have children. And you know how important that is to your family."

One thing I found out when I got back to my room was that even small kisses manage to imprint their selves on you. I found myself thinking about that kiss and the way his lips felt on mine a little too much. Oh, Merlin. What had I been thinking when I kissed him? I shouldn't have done it. Now I was going to be thinking about it every time I saw him.

What have I gotten myself into?


	2. Get Up And Go

Today I woke up a bit later than usual and I knew it was Scorpius' fault. If he hadn't asked me to kiss him in return for my book I wouldn't have been thinking about it all night. It was a surprise to me that I had even gotten to sleep after that. The thing that got me to sleep was the fact that I told myself that it never happened even though it happened. But he didn't have to know that I was thinking about it and neither did anyone else.

In a rush to get to the Great Hall and not seem any different from yesterday, I rushed down the steps still buttoning my shirt.

As normal, instead of going straight to the Gryffindor table I went to the Slytherin's to say hi to Albus. My best friend and my favorite cousin. Don't tell Lily or James though. They each thought of their selves as the favorite anyway.

"Unless you're going for the sleazy look I suggest you button the rest of your shirt, Weasley."

Rolling my eyes I didn't even bother to pay attention to his sarcastic comment. Was it really anything new? No. I did however look to see that I had forgotten to button three buttons on my shirt in my rush to get down here. God, that's embarrassing. What was I thinking? I should have never rushed myself. Let this be a lesson to me from now on.

Blushing I buttoned them quickly before hugging Albus. I could tell that people had been watching me. I mean who doesn't watch you when you have your shirt half unbuttoned? They would probably start a rumor that I had been doing suggestive things with the person who entered the Great Hall before or after me. A bunch of Rita Skeeters they are.

"Hey, Rose. You seem pretty flustered today." I could see, as well as feel, his dark green eyes on me as he spoke. He was always looking out for me these days and I just shrugged as I shot Scorpius a glare. If he said one word about our kiss to Albus his new favorite subject would be Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Something on your mind, Weasley?" I heard Scorpius say from his side of the table. It was like he knew I was thinking about what happened yesterday. I wouldn't let him intimidate me though. I knew things about him that he wouldn't want his little girlfriend Violet to find out. Bribery at best I think.

"Actually, yes. I was just wondering if my shirt was still unbuttoned because you keep looking over here. See something you like?" I countered with a smile.

"Don't flatter yourself." He said before getting up and leaving the table. Everyone watched him while they still talked not wanting to seem to obvious. Scorpius Malfoy never leaves the Great Hall early because he hates going to class. And he certainly never leaves without his best friend Albus.

In no time Albus was facing me with a suspicious look on his face. He could go ahead and keep looking at me like that all day because I would never spill. I still hold secrets from first year; I can keep this one for just as long. Well, that is if Scorpius could keep his mouth closed, which was a particularly hard thing to do for him. In both snogging and talking terms.

"What happened between you two?"

"Nothing. Aren't we always like this? I don't see the difference in anything except for the fact that he left the Great Hall this time."

"Precisely." Albus said with a slight nod of his head. I could tell he was prying by now. He didn't usually care about me and Scorpius' relationship because by second year he had accepted the fact that we would never be friends. Now he was suddenly interested which could only mean that he was suspicious of something. And do you know what Potters do when they're suspicious of something. They get to the bottom of things and find out what they want. Good for me, right?

"Albie! How are things with you and the whore?" I mean since when wasn't a change of subject a good thing. Especially when things were zoning in on you.

"She's not a whore and I'm not going to keep telling you that."

And just like that he was gone too. Why was everyone leaving me these days? What did I do? So I called the girl he liked a whore, he should really stop being so defensive of her. It was rude though and I know I'll have to end up apologizing for it later but that'd have to wait. It wasn't really my fault anyway. He was prying and I needed a change of subject and that's what slipped out.

"Are you going to sit here all day because Weasleys don't belong at the Slytherin table? It's bad enough that you made Scorpius leave with your hideous looks. Do you want everyone else to leave to?"

True bitch, right? Just guess who it is. I'll give you a few moments to guess.

Well, if you guessed Violet Parkinson then you win. I guess I'll have to give you something in return. Okay, I know. If you guessed right I'll tell you one of my secrets. That's a privilege because I don't tell anyone these secrets except those they happened with.

"If I wanted to sit here all day I could. And if anything Scorpius left because of you." Okay I knew that wasn't exactly true but I'm hanging on the string here. I stood up from the table before adding, "If you've failed to hear the rumors around the school yet let me fill you in. I've heard he's getting tired of you. How that must hurt for you."

Guys, I must be on a roll today because that's when she got up from the table and left too. Who knew I was so good at making people leave? I'll be sure to write a letter home to my mum to see if she was as skilled at this as I am.

When I finally thought to move I realized that half the Slytherin table was looking at me. Boy they were probably pissed at me for making their friends leave. Or perhaps just curious. But then again I didn't make them leave. They left on their own. I just provoked them to?

Whatever. I needed to stop thinking things through so much. Sometimes I could think so much that my mom's brain probably hurt. That's one of the many prizes of being a Weasley. We always think too much. I know when I'm not wanted and it was definitely not then so I took my leave. Next stop: Potions class. Answering a few questions and getting praise should clear my mind right away. As long as I didn't have any distractions.


	3. Watch Your Touch And Words

"The effect of a wit-sharpening potion is to make a person think more clearly. The ingredients to make this potion include: scarab beetle, ginger root and armadillo bile."

"Precisely, Ms. Weasley."

I mean who didn't know the answer to that one. It was so easy. The name of the potion tells you the effect anyway. And if some of the people in this class, Slytherins and Gryffindors, actually read I wouldn't be the only one answering questions. But I guess not everyone thinks like me. Which would explain why I was getting so many glares at the moment?

Deciding to ignore them I got back to taking my notes. In my opinion, notes were as important to me as studying. And if you know me, you'd know that I take my studying very seriously. That's why when someone decided to comment on my constant raising of the hand, I ignored them.

"Nice job, Weasley. Or would you like me to call you Granger? We all know you're just as annoying as your mum was in school."

Rolling my eyes, I snorted. As if he could even compare me to my mum when he didn't know her. I didn't pay him attention though. I had forgotten that he was sitting next to me in the first place until he decided to open his big mouth. Did he ever keep that thing closed? From what I've seen, the answer would be no. That's when my thoughts were interrupted by the calling of my name.

"No answer, Rose?"

I shifted in my seat. Oh, Merlin. I hadn't been paying attention and now everyone was looking at me for an answer. The worst part is that I can't answer if I didn't even know the question. I wish I could just disappear. This is so embarrassing and yes I am exaggerating a bit but that's how I feel.

"I didn't quite hear the question…" Biting my lip, I tried to calm myself down. I could feel the burn in my cheeks getting hotter by the second.

"The Wolfsbane potion was invented by Marcus Belby's Uncle Damocles, who received the Order of Merlin." I heard the Scorpius Malfoy, the same voice from earlier, say.

If I thought not knowing the answer to the question was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me… Boy did this just prove me wrong. I would have to obliviate this from everyone's mind now. Why does everything happen to me? And once again this is his entire fault because if he hadn't said anything before then I would have been paying attention.

"Exactly, Mr. Malfoy. As for you, Rose, try to stay in class."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I had learned my lesson. Although I was still a bit flustered and I could tell that Scorpius was watching me. He was such a troublemaker. He was probably waiting for me to look at him so he could tease me.

"Merlin, who knew one question could cause so much damage?"

"Shove it, Malfoy. You should keep your snarky little comments to yourself because I'm seriously getting tired of them. Were you put on Earth to annoy me? If so you're doing a pretty good job. A-plus for you." I said glaring at him now. I was not in the mood for his crap at the moment and I swear I might just show him the right hook I inherited from my mum, as well as intelligence.

"Relax, Weasley. I was just saying. One person beats you in one thing and you turn into a man-eating mess." He said with a shrug. He was a little too confident.

I thought I might never say this but he was actually right. I needed to calm down because if I didn't I might just be living in Azkaban for the rest of my life. It was just one question, which I knew the answer to if I might add; I guess I could let it go. Or try to at least.

"Leave me alone."

Going back to taking my notes I tried to pay attention to the teacher who was droning on and on about things like the Draught of Living Death. It wasn't something I've never heard about before so I let my thoughts run a little. Do keep in mind that I was still paying attention though. I refuse to make the same mistake twice.

When Scorpius dropped his quill I immediately brought my attention to him to see that he was looking at me.

"I hope you don't think I'm going to get it for you." I said with a roll of my eyes. Yes, I do admit I was being incredibly stubborn and rude today but I couldn't help it. There were too many things going on in my life at the moment and I was stressed and frustrated.

"But it's on your side of the table." He argued with a confused look on his face.

"I refuse to get down and get something for you."

"Well, okay. Sounds like a little more than just that but whatever you say." Smirking he bent down to retrieve his quill.

Telling him to get it himself was yet another mistake on my part because as soon as my attention was wavered I felt his hand on my leg. To be truthful, if I hadn't worn a skirt today I probably wouldn't have noticed. His touch was so soft, almost like I was just dreaming. Almost like it wasn't there at all. I didn't really mind but he was proving to become a distraction so I reached down and placed my hand over his for a second before pinching him.

Thank Merlin he got the hint because I would've kicked him in the face if he didn't. And I really didn't need a detention on my record because I was defending myself. Not that I thought anything would happen or anything.

After he got his quill his eyes met mine and then there it was again. That same stupid smirk that made me want to punch him right in the face. It was kind of sexy too at the same time though. There I admit it. I think it's kind of sexy at times.

Then it was time to go. I grabbed my stuff and shoved it in my bag. Before leaving him though I couldn't help but make a few comments on his time spent under the desk. I was always one to leave a person fuming with a few last words. Especially, Scorpius.

"You know you do spend too much time on your knees, right? Maybe that's why Zabini keeps you around."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. They really keep me writing. I appreciate them all. This is my first fanfiction so if it sucks please bare with me. And if you see any mistakes please don't hesitate to point them out. I'm only fourteen. I don't know everything. Keep reading. :)<strong>


	4. Just For Albus

Can I just say that free periods have to be one of the most amazing things ever? Well, they are. To me they're just more time to go to the library to finish the many essays I have. Of course I would have been finished all the work I had if Albus hadn't caught up with me. I'll have to learn to hide from him because apparently he is an exceptionally good seeker. And not just on the Quidditch field.

"C'mon, Rose. I want to ask you a few questions and I expect answers." Albus said before dragging me away from the library. I was so close. Now I was being dragged away by my cousin for who knows what because I didn't do anything. Or did I?

"Wait, Albus. What are you talking about? You just can't go dragging people away from their responsibilities."

But does anyone ever listen to me when I'm telling them something important? NO! He told me to stay where I was and what did I do… I stayed there like I was paralyzed. And when my brain finally started to work again I turned and tried to sneak away. Emphasis on 'tried'.

"Where are you going Rose? Get over here."

Of course I didn't go to him right away. It took me a few minutes to decide that if I actually tried to run I wouldn't get very far. And that's when I turned around to see Albus and Scorpius looking back at me. Cursing silently to myself I put on a smile and went to them. I really should have run when I had the chance to. Lately I've been making a lot of mistakes.

"So… Are you guys going to tell me what's been going on between you two?" Albus asked. I knew I was in trouble then. He really was getting a little too suspicious.

"I don't like him." I replied at the same as Scorpius said he didn't like me, which triggered the death glares between the two of us.

Albus shook his head and rolled his eyes. It was just like second year when Scorpius and I had just met. It wasn't my fault that he was a prat and no one liked him. Nor was it my fault that I was becoming slightly attracted to him. Wait. I didn't say that. You didn't hear that from me. I lied it was just a joke.

"No really guys. Sort it out. You're not in second year anymore. You need to stop fighting with each other or I'm not going to talk to either of you anymore."

Was he serious? It's not like me and Albus weren't cousins. He would always talk to me. He had to talk to me. Would he really stop talking to me just because I didn't like his immature little friend?

When I had finally processed what he had said and wanted to ask him if he was serious he was already gone. Too bad that Scorpius had decided to stay behind instead of going with him. This was all his fault anyway. He just had to go around trying to seduce people and doing everything to get what he wanted. Even if that included taking someone's book.

"I hope you don't think I'm actually going to try to be friends with you. I'd rather be disowned." I said and rolled my sleeves up. I was just getting ready in case I had to throw a few punches.

"I wasn't even thinking of it. But if you could pretend that would be appreciated. Albus is my best friend and I don't plan on losing him because I don't like his bitchy, bratty cousin."

"Wow, Malfoy. I am quite impressed with your improved vocabulary."

"Oh, please, Weasley. You're impressed with everything I do or say."

That was my cue to laugh. Merlin he could be such a comedian at times. If anything I was always annoyed with him and everything he says. Never impressed though. He still hasn't proven to me that he was even worth my time and we've known each other for years now. How impressive that is.

"Yeah, sure. You really do impress me. Not! Now I'll be going because unlike some people, I actually have things to do besides bothering people to their deaths." Rolling my eyes I turned around and began to walk away.

That was until he decided to grab my wrist. (What was up with people dragging me around, or trying to, lately?) I was annoyed already and he just wasn't getting the hint so I turned around and pointed my wand in his face. I was going to take a more direct approach.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy leave me alone or I swear to Merlin I will put you in the infirmary for a month!"

"What are you guys doing?" He said crossing his arms.

I lowered my wand and gave him a smile. How the heck was I going to get myself out of this one? I was just caught about to hex Scorpius and my cousin would probably never talk to me again. That's not a good thing. I love Albus a lot and I need him. He's not just my cousin, he's my best friend and I seriously couldn't live if he stopped talking to me.

"Oh… Um. I-I-IwasjusthuggingScorpius." I said in a rush and obviously, as you can see, I do not work well under pressure. "We've decided that we're going to be friends now." I added just for good measure. Wouldn't want him to think that we were anything but friends.

Scorpius gave me a confused look and I kicked him. What was the matter with him? He was the one who suggested pretending in the first place.

"Oh, then don't let me interrupt." Albus said and watched us with a smirk on his face. And for some reason I think he knows way more than we think he does.

Biting my lip I looked at Scorpius and I swear he was smirking. Am I missing something? But I couldn't be bothered with that right now. Without thinking I threw my arms around him for a nanosecond before pushing him away. I refused to hug him for longer than what was necessary.

"Can I go now?" Scorpius asked.

"Wait." Grabbing his sleeve I whispered in his ear. "This doesn't mean anything. And it certainly doesn't mean you'll be calling me Rose because you can't unless you're willing to pay the consequences. The same thing goes for if you tell Albus about our kiss. It was nothing. You're nothing. I hate you."

Scorpius smiled before whispering to me, "I hate you more."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I particularly hate this chapter with a passion but whatever. Enjoy. Constant reviews are welcomed, as well as any ideas of what I should include in the next chapters and corrections. I'll be uploading one chapter each day so yeah. Thanks for reading you guys don't know how much it means to me. :3<br>**


	5. Expression Lesson

Do you ever get that feeling that someone's watching you? Well, I got that feeling when I was having dinner in the great hall. I was talking with Stephanie Smith when she asked me if my cousins were alright. And then I got that feeling. Shrugging it off I continued my talk with Stephanie until she excused herself in a rush as if someone were chasing her. If I would have known she was avoiding one of my cousins I would have run too.

"ROSE WEASLEY!"

I was really getting tired of this. What did I do this time? Turning around to face my human howler I realized it was James. And boy, he really didn't look too happy. In fact I didn't want to find out why he was upset. Before he could even reach me I was running down the table. Thank Merlin it was a late dinner and there was barely anyone here because I would've had a detention at this point. Also thank goodness for shorts because if I had worn a skirt today, who knows who could have seen up my skirt.

"PETRIFI-"

"Protego!" I yelled before James could even get the spell out. Was he serious? If I get in trouble for this I'm going to tell Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. When I got to the halls I was running full speed. I'd be damned if I got caught by James now. After a few more minutes of running I stood still to see if anyone was following me. Wondering why James was mad I thought about someone who could tell him anything bad about me. And the first person who comes to mind is: Albus. I wasn't about to be the only one in trouble.

"Hey, Rose. Nice episode with you running across tables. Too bad you didn't wear a skirt." I heard Thomas Flint say to me but who was paying attention to him when Albus was right there.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" I yelled as I smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch, Rose. What did I do?" He asked rubbing his head. And just to my luck Scorpius was sitting right across from him.

"You know what you did. Stop telling James rumors about me. I thought he was going to kill me. And if he did it would have been your fault. Forever live in guilt, Albus."

"It was funny though. I've never seen you run that face in your life."

Pinching Albus I grabbed his sleeve to signal him to follow me. I was going to get the whole story. And if he didn't spill, I'd show him that I can be quite convincing. Whatever he had started with James he was going to fix it today. Not tomorrow, but today.

"Albus what did you tell James?" I asked when we got away from the Great Hall.

"IkindoftoldhimyoulikeScorpius."

"WHAAAAAAAT!" I yelled loud enough for the whole school to hear.

And just like that he was off, running back into the Great Hall and back to the Slytherin table. He had to be sadly mistaken if he thought a bunch of Slytherins were going to stop me from wringing his neck. Ha. Not even the headmistress could stop me if she was here at the moment.

Storming over to the Slytherin table with my wand in hand, I tried to grab Albus but he was too quick. And you wanna know who decides to come to his rescue? Scorpius Malfoy. Standing in front of Albus he stretched his arms so I couldn't get pass.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"Stopping you from doing something stupid." He said with a shrug. Oh, as if he cared. He was the one who started all this drama in the first place. He deserved to be punished too.

"Move or I swear I'll hit you!"

"No."

Deciding on a different alternative I tried to push him out of the way but I'm a girl and he just wouldn't budge. Fine. I always found a way to do what I wanted anyway and if that included him being punched it would just have to end up that way. Looking around the room I saw that everyone was watching us. Originally I was going to use my wand to punish Albus but I didn't want to get into any trouble using magic. I had less of a chance of getting into trouble if I just used my hands.

"You know it's all your fault?" I asked putting my wand hadn't I been put into Slytherin? I could be sly and all that goodness.

"What!" Albus and Scorpius said at the same time.

"It's your fault, Scorpius, for being a stupid, arrogant, slutty prat. And it's your fault, Albus, for being a sneaky, judgemental, gossiping arse." I said crossing my arms. There goes that feeling that someone's watching me again. Damn. I had forgotten we were in the Great Hall. Now everyone here knows my life is a living hell.

"Ow, Rose. I know I did something wrong but I still have feelings." I heard Albus say from behind Scorpius. I couldn't see him but I knew he was being absolutely sincere.

"You still shouldn't have gone to James running your mouth."

"Sorry. But maybe you do." I heard him say barely above a whisper.

Good thing Scorpius looked confused because if he didn't that meant Albus had went to him about his suspicions too. That would have really caused him even more pain because if Scorpius found out I would never be able to show my face in the Great Hall again. Not that there is anything to find out in the beginning because once again, and I repeat, I do not like Scorpius Malfoy.

"What are you guys talking about?" Scorpius asked looking at me oddly.

"We're talking about y-"

Before he could even finish that sentence and ruin my whole life I took a swing between his and Scorpius' legs with my foot. I was aiming only for Albus but I got Scorpius too and watched them fall to the ground groaning in pain.

"That's called killing two birds with one stone." I said before walking away feeling satisfied with myself. That would shut both of them up for a while which meant no problems for me. Except maybe James. And although this might give people a new thing to tease me about I didn't care. I did what I had to do and I was damn proud about it. Then again, this might just put me in detention. My life is really spiraling out of control.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah so I'm going to delete this in two days maybe because I only wrote this chapter for fun and because I was bored. But I don't really know yet. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Sorry if anyone hates the story, I'm not a good writer (I can't describe for shit), poetry in my strength. So enjoy this chapter because it just might get deleted. Also, I'm going to try updating everyday and so far I've been doing a good job, so let's hope that works out. <strong>

**P.S: I threw in a little James for WhisperMaw because I'm waiting for a chance to actually really get him to fuck shit up.  
><strong>


	6. Apology Letters

These past few days have been all mistakes. I wish I had a time turner right about now because I'd go right back to when everything wasn't so crazy and I hadn't kissed Scorpius. The next time I think about snogging someone I'll remember all the problems it caused me. I don't think I'll be kissing anyone for a while.

Anyway, I decided to write an apology to both Albus and Scorpius. Although Scorpius should be the one writing an apology to me but it is called common courtesy. It isn't every day that you get kicked in the nether regions for just standing there. You know, I'll write a letter to James too just so I don't have to start wearing an invisibility cloak in the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Albus,<em>

_I'm sorry about yesterday but you should really learn to keep your mouth shut. I do not like Scorpius Malfoy and I never will. He's just like his father, and that isn't a good thing. _

_Also, don't keep going around telling James things about me. I'm serious. If he tries to kill me one more time I'm going to kill you._

_Oh, do tell Destiny I said hi. I know you two are going back out. Thanks for telling me about that by the way. Sorry about calling her a whore too. But you know I'm right and you can't deny it. She cheated on you with my ex-boyfriend, who was my boyfriend at the time. She's such a typical Greengrass. Always on the lookout for another guy to screw around with. I hope you guys work out this time though or I'm really going to kill her. You can sleep with my boyfriend behind my back but you definitely do NOT cheat on my cousin and break his heart. She's lucky you saved her the first time. Though I do like to think that the second time's the charm. _

_Love your bestest friend and cousin who does not like Scorpius Malfoy in the least,_

_Rose_

_P.S: Is James still looking for me?_

_P.S.S: I forgot to mention that I do hope you can still have children. It'd be very nice to be a godmother. Haha. Too soon?_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Scorpius Malfoy, <em>

_Well first of all I would like to say sorry for neutering you yesterday. Although it'll probably do you some good with all the girls you sleep around with. Must I tick them off for you just in case you forgot? Tiffany, Lauren, Violet, Chessier, Mary-Rose, Annabeth, Sophia, Brigitte and Jennifer. I might be forgetting a BUNCH but do get back to me on that one. _

_And just so you know, I was not trying to purposely kick you yesterday. I was aiming for Albus but for some reason you were standing there too. Oh, I wonder why that was. Maybe because you always want to be in my business like we're boyfriend and girlfriend? _

_Speaking of being boyfriend and girlfriend, I see you still haven't told Albus about our kiss AND IT BETTER STAY THAT WAY OR ELSE! And 'else' could mean a number of things. _

_Love,  
><em>

_Rose Weasley_

_P.S: I shouldn't tell you this but be on the lookout for James. He just might be trying to kill you next. _

_P.S.S: I wrote love by an accident. Sorry for lying. I could have easily rewrote this but I, Rose Weasley, do not waste paper.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear James,<em>

_I DON'T LIKE SCORPIUS! STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!_

_In hiding until you write back,_

_Rose_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Short chapter so I can write two chapters tomorrow.<strong>** Sorry. Thank you for the reviews though. **_  
><em>


	7. Sincerely, Scorpius

"Rose!"

"What?"

"Come to the Great Hall. You need to eat something."

"No."

"C'mon, James isn't looking for you."

Stephanie Finnigan also known as my best friend who isn't my cousin. She knows me way to well. After all the other girls had given up on getting me to go to the Great Hall she only said one sentence and I was out the door. I was starving for the last few minutes but I refused to leave my room unless someone found out if James was still looking for me. Being the good friend she was Stephanie went out straight away.

The only problem was when I actually got down the stairs I was still a little worried. What if she had been lying just to get me downstairs? Gosh, my life is a mess. I'm hiding from my own cousin because I'm scared he's going to kill me.

"Why are you stopping, Rose? C'mon." I heard her say from behind me.

"Are you sure he's not looking for me?" I asked nervously tugging at the sleeve of my shirt. That was another bad habit of mine after getting myself into trouble.

"No. Go get 'em tiger." She said before pushing me into what I now considered a warzone. Remind me to kill her after this if I'm still alive.

As soon as I went through that door way I ducked down and ran over to the Slytherin table. At least I knew James wouldn't be over there. He hated Slytherins with a passion, except for his brother of course. It'd be pretty hypocritical to start hating your brother all of a sudden just because he got sorted into a different house than you.

"Cover yourselves boys. Here comes Rose Weasley."

I have the best reputation of all at Hogwarts. I'm known as a smart know-it-all, a teacher's pet, and now I'm known as a professional ball kicker. I ignored that comment though and rushed over to Albus before anyone else could say something and put me in the spotlight. Which is not where I want to be right now.

"Psst. Albus did you get my owl?"

"What? Oh, hey, Rose. What are you doing down there? And yes I got your owl. I just-"

"Mhmm. What about you, Malfoy?" I asked cutting Albus off so I could get away as soon as possible. They just didn't understand the seriousness in being on the bad side of James. He was such a sweet boy but then again if he was angry he would rip you apart.

"Yeah. And you left Lyra off the list." He said with a smirk. He knew just how to annoy me.

"And every other girl in Hogwarts except for myself, I might add. Sorry, Albus. What were you saying? Please do make it quick, though. I'm still avoiding James." Glancing around the room my eyes rested back on Albus and I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh at me. A good cousin would be trying to help me.

"Well, just that I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Destiny. I was going to but I was waiting because I know you don't like her much and lately you've been hurting a lot of people…" His voice trailed off and I noticed he was staring behind me.

You should have seen how fast I turned around praying that it wasn't James behind me. Who it was caught me by surprise but maybe I would have preferred James. It was Albus' girlfriend, Destiny. And for Albus, and the fact that I didn't want a detention, I turned around and ignored her. She wasn't worth my time anyway.

"Are we done here?" I asked.

"No we aren't actually." Both me and Albus turned around to look at Scorpius surprised. "Here, Weasley. You might want to keep that to yourself." He said as he handed me a letter.

"Don't you have an owl for that?"

"I do but I didn't think you'd get it since you're hiding from Potter."

"Whatever. Are you done?" Snatching the paper from his hand I rolled my eyes.

"Yes but I don't think James is. In fact here he comes now. He-"

I didn't stay to hear the rest of that sentence. I think I might add track to the list of things I might want to do in the future. I might actually be good at that. Especially with all the practice I've been getting running from James.

I didn't stop until I got onto my bed and had the curtains closed. Panting and out of breath I opened the letter Scorpius had given me and began to read it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rose (Who does not like to waste paper.),<em>

_For an apology letter you sure know how to insult someone. _

_I think you'd also like to know that I'm pretty sure I'll still be able to have babies in the future despite the fact that you tried to give me a surprise vasectomy yesterday. And I'm not always in your business I was trying to protect my best friend Albus from getting killed by his psycho cousin who probably should check herself into a rehabilitation center before she goes to Azkaban instead. _

_Still thinking about our kiss, Weasley? It's an honor really. I mean you say you hate me so much but you constantly think about me. Yes, 'else' could mean a number of things. For example: Else could mean love, magic, kiss, kill. You should be more specific about the words you pick. I do know you have a very enormous vocabulary. You should put it to use so I won't think other things. _

_And one more thing, James said he isn't out to get you anymore. He got your owl apparently and he says he's sorry for jumping to conclusions when he hears rumors. Whatever you guys are talking about._

_Sincerely,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_P.S: If you really wanted to know, all you had to do was ask. You've only named the girls I've had a relationship with. And just for your information and so you learn not to listen to rumors. I did not have any type of intercourse with any of those girls. Although I can't say the same for you and Paul Patil. Care to let me in on a couple of your secrets? I've heard a bunch of rumors about you. _

* * *

><p>Ripping up his letter I let the pieces fall onto my bed. How could he annoy me with a letter? He was so damn clever. Not to mention the fact that he had me running from the Great Hall because I thought James was after me when he really wasn't. I'm going to get him for that one. And how did he find out about me and Paul? If he knows about him what else does he know? See I told you we had a bunch of Rita Skeeters going to Hogwarts. The whole school probably knew my whole life story by now. I'll have to be more careful about who I tell things now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I think I have an obsession with writing letters now. Haha. Thanks for reviews. Enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it at 12:00 in the morning for you guys because you got me in the writing mood. Keep reading because there's so much more to tell. I have so many ideas.<strong>


	8. Dumb Me Down

Dwelling on unimportant things isn't exactly a good thing, so being the person I am instead of staying on my bed fuming I went to go and enjoy the sun. Yes, this is why I love free periods so much. Who doesn't love doing nothing sometimes?

Making my way through the halls and down the stairs, I made sure to avoid as many people as I could. I didn't want to have another run-in with Albus so he could drag me into more awkward situations. Hugging Scorpius Malfoy was enough. When I stepped outside I walked over to my favorite spot near the lake. I do like a good view.

Lying back in the grass with my legs crossed, because even when you're wearing shorts it's nice to be ladylike, I closed my eyes. I'll probably get sunburn if I stay out here too long but it calms me. Heck, even I need to be lazy sometimes. And reading does not count as being lazy to me so this only happens about once a month.

I'd been zoning out for who knows how long until I couldn't feel the sun anymore and it hasn't been that long so it couldn't possibly be dark. Thinking it was Albus standing over me, I kept my eyes closed and didn't bother to open them.

"If you're going to stand there and watch me, I suggest you don't block my sunlight."

There was no response from him and to be truthful, I thought that was a little weird. But maybe he just wanted to sit with me instead of talking. Well, that's what I thought until I felt his hands on my legs. First, on my calfs, then higher and higher until he reached my thighs.

"What are you doing?" I asked opening my eyes in surprise because incest is not something I support. Well, maybe sometimes…

Just a little fact: Albus has green eyes not grey. This would explain why when I opened my eyes the first thing I did was try to kick my harasser in the face. Why do these things always happen to me? First, my cousin tries to kill me and now some sexual harasser is out to get me. Boy, am I living the fabulous life.

"Ow. Relax, Weasley. I'm not trying to rape you." I knew that voice. It was the voice of the boy I most hated, the voice of the boy who- oh forget it. He's just annoying.

"You could've fooled me." I said lying back again.

"Well, it's not exactly rape if you like it, eh?" He asked with a smirk as he crawled over top of me. He's such a jerk sometimes. Who knows who could have been watching us at the moment? Was he trying to get the rumors started again?

"You wouldn't be better than Paul."

"Would you like to test me?"

"Hmm. Maybe some other time? I have my eyes set on Joshua McLaggen at the moment. His hazel eyes are quite a sight." Pushing him off me I stood up and smiled at him. He looked a little hurt but why would I care about his feelings.

"Ha. There's a ninety-nine percent chance that he'll try to get with Dominique first." Shaking his head he added, "He does have an eye for redheads."

Joshua McLaggen is just like his father, from what I've heard from my mother and my own experiences. I'd rather go out with Scorpius than him any day but the idea was to make Scorpius just a bit jealous. Wait. That wasn't to make him jealous, it was to let him know that I don't like him in the least and to make him think that I'd pick the most conceited boy in the whole school rather than him. And it's true; Joshua does seem to have a knack for redheads. Yes, we Weasleys are not the only gingers in Hogwarts.

"I think you do, too."

"Tch. That's what you think. And I assume you've gotten my owl."

"Yes. What about it?"

"Do you have any comments for me?" He asked with a smug look on his face. Please tell me why Albus is friends with this prick.

"Are you going to listen?"

"Yes."

"One, I do not need to go to rehab because I am perfectly sane and very, very far from being a psycho in the least. Two," I was holding up a finger for each comment.  
>"I am not thinking about our kiss. Why think about nothing? And when I said else I meant that you should start preparing your funeral before your very fast, and very quick death that would lead me to Azkaban. Three, I'm so going to kick your ass for saying that James was chasing me when he really wasn't. Four, if I shouldn't listen to 'rumors'," I, Rose Weasley, use air quotations for dramatic effect.<br>"…about you then there shouldn't be any about you at all. I still do believe you have bedded half of Hogwarts anyway. And what happened between any of me and my ex-boyfriends is none of your business unless you were one of them."

After I was done speaking I watched Scorpius for any sign of him about to release a smart remark but he said nothing. He looked like a five year old who had just gotten scolded by his mother for doing something bad and was now about to get punished.

"Nothing to say, Malfoy?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face.

He looked up at me and shook his head no before saying, "By the way, Albus is looking for you. We have another class together in about ten minutes so you better go find him."

"Oh, Merlin. Another hour in class with you. This time I hope you can keep your hands to yourself. Although I can't blame you. I am cute." Sticking my tongue out at him I ran off to go find Albus.

What did I just do? There's something terribly wrong with me. I just stuck my tongue out at Scorpius Malfoy as if we were friends. I need to sort out my priorities before I see him again. Who knows maybe next time I'll do something even dumber than that. He'll probably never let me live this one down. Merlin, why do I do such dumb things for someone so smart?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is what happens when I get writer's block. Fml. Feel free to try and enjoy and review. Probably a lot of mistakes but I'll fix them later.<strong>


	9. Better Than You

Charms class is my favorite subject at Hogwarts and the easiest class for me. Not to brag but no one was as good as me in that class. I must have inherited that from my mother because after all she is the brightest witch of her age. That's why when we were asked if we had ever heard of the spell 'Avis' my hand was the first of the few to shoot into the air. After reading as many books as I have there's an eighty percent chance to have heard of that spell. My mom also told me stories of when she first used it herself.

"Hey, Albus." Poking him in the arm I tried to get his attention. "What do you think about Joshua McLaggen?"

"Wha- Wait. Why?" He asked as he shot Scorpius a look of confusion. His green eyes flickering back and forth between his two best friends.

"Oh, no reason. Just asking." I said with a shrug before turning my attention back to the lesson but I could see his worried look as he tried to figure out why I had asked him about McLaggen. I honestly didn't know why I had asked him either. It just sort of came to my mind. Hmm. Maybe I would actually see if Joshua was down for a snog. There's nothing wrong with that right? Who am I kidding? Of course there is. I hate my life right now. I just want to forget about Scorpius but I can't.

Sighing, I rested my chin on the palm of my hand while I absentmindedly twirled a lock of red hair around my finger. As I listened to the teacher drone on I wondered when we would actually get to try out the spell ourselves. I never missed a chance to show off my skill. Nor did I ever miss a chance to learn something new.

"Hey, Rose. Have you spoken with Destiny yet? She's been looking for you."

"And why exactly would she be looking for me? Tell her I'm single at the moment and I don't have another boyfriend for her to steal."

With that I heard Scorpius try to conceal a laugh but fail, earning him a dirty from Albus, who rolled his eyes at me. I could tell that he was growing tired with my hate towards his girlfriend.

It was a year ago that Destiny had cheated on him but I still held my feelings. That was the year that me and Scorpius had actually agreed on something. We both hadn't liked her very much and even tried to get Albus to break up with her before she hurt him. He obviously didn't take our advice and when she cheated on him Albus had gone to Scorpius instead of me for comfort. Needless to say that I was jealous that my cousin had chosen his best friend over me when I too needed comfort, which sparked the all-out hate between me and Scorpius.

"I'm sorry, Albus. It's just that I can't be friends with someone like her. She cheated on my cousin with MY boyfriend." Seeing the look of amusement on Scorpius' face I added, "At the time."

"I know but doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?" He asked with pleading eyes. I'm surprised he didn't get down on his knees and beg me to be friends with her.

"I'll think about it."

Giving him a sympathetic look I turned my attention back to the lesson before he could give me a list of reasons why we should be friends. But when I heard him ask Scorpius if he would be friends with her I turned to put in my comment on that.

"Uh." Scorpius began before I jumped in.

"Do really think that's a good idea? I'm sorry, Albus, but she'll probably try to do him next. Though, I do think Destiny has some type of standards so never mind that."

"Would you be jealous, Weasley? And I'm pretty sure she only goes after _your _boyfriends, in which I am not included." He said leaning over the table to give me a smug look.

"Weren't you guys friends like two days ago?" Albus asked just as I opened my mouth to let out another smart comment.

"NO!" Me and Scorpius said at the time looking at him as if he were crazy.

"As if anyone would want to be friends with you." We said simultaneously again. What was up with that? I swear he was doing that on purpose.

"Um, guys. I'm friends with both of you." I heard Albus say barely above a whisper.

"Shut up!" Scorpius said at the time as me and that's when I gave up talking to the both of them. If we said one more thing at the same time as if we twins again I was going to strangle him. And I don't care if Albus was between the two of us, I would strangle him, too, if I had to.

Rolling my eyes, I turned my attention back on the teacher just in time to hear him say that we could start trying to perform the spell ourselves. The catch was that we had to do it nonverbally. Thank, Merlin because I was really getting tired of talking at the moment.

Before trying myself, I took a look around the room until my eyes landed on Stephanie. Unfortunately, she was a Finnigan and had inherited her father's knack for messing up spells in an explosive way. Therefore there wasn't long until I heard a crack and saw a puff of smoke erupt from her wand. I thought she had done the spell until I got a clearer look. Her, which was usually straight, was now puffed out and reminded me of my mother's hair when she was younger. When she saw me looking she gave me a smile and a shrug before fixing it. She'd become used to her mistakes by now. Although I could tell she was upset by the laughing of a few students, which included Scorpius.

"Could you stop laughing? Your laughter is almost as obnoxious as your behavior." I said not even bothering to look at him.

"I don't really care for biased opinions."

"Will you guys shut up? I'm actually trying to learn something here and your constant arguing is not helping here. So please, shut up or try to get along for once." Albus said looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't tell if he was really exasperated or looking for something.

"But, Al-"

"No." He said not even bothering to hear my explanation.

Throwing my hands up and looking around in confusion, I gave up. That was until Scorpius Malfoy decided to stick his tongue out at me. Glaring at him I opened my mouth to say something but was once again interrupted by my rude cousin.

"Stop it, Rose."

"But he's mocking me." I whined.

"'But he's mocking me.'" Albus repeated in a girlish voice before glaring at me. "Get over it."

Huffing I turned away from him and picked up my wand. I don't see why I'm getting chewed out and Malfoy's not. It's like the whole Destiny thing all over again. I swear he likes Scorpius better than me. Maybe it's a guy thing. I don't know. Hearing Scorpius snicker I didn't even bother to pay attention to him.

"And you," said Albus turning to look at Scorpius. "Do you laugh at everything? Because to be truthful half of the stuff that you laugh at isn't even funny."

Not even bothering to hear Scorpius' answer he turned around and focused on concentrating. I can't tell you how much I wanted to laugh but I couldn't. Albus was really a nice kid but when you got him mad it wasn't very pretty. That's why most people tried to stay on his good side. And even though I'm his cousin, I would include myself with those people.

Concentrating on the spell, I said the word to myself and gave a slight wave of my wand. When nothing happened I tapped my wand on the desk as if it were broke. Well, there was obviously something wrong with it since the spell wasn't working.

"Avis." I muttered. When it still didn't work I tried to concentrate even harder. If I couldn't do this spell I was a disappointment to my family. And most of all, I'd be a disappointment to myself.

'Avis, avis, avis, avis…' I chanted to myself, flicking my wrist to see if that would make a difference. Becoming frustrated with myself I gave one last flick and sure enough there was a loud BOOM, in which I dropped my wand and covered my ears.

For a second I thought I had a bit of Finnigan genes until I heard, "Nicely done, Ms. Weasley. For a second I thought that you wouldn't be able to get it. But once again you've proven me wrong. Nice job today class. Dismissed."

With a smug look I picked up my wand and stood up. Looking at Scorpius I noticed that he had at least conjured a feather but that's about it. But he had done better than Albus, who had not even a feather as proof that he had tried.

"Wow, Scorpius." I said after I made my way around the table and was now standing in front him. "You did better than what I expected." Picking up the feather I put it in his hair and smiled at him before patting his head.

Walking away I took one last look at the group of yellow, tiny birds flying around the room that I had conjured, before slipping out the door. There was one thing Scorpius Malfoy couldn't beat me in.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, guys. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, just before I was, my internet crashed. So sorry for the inconvenience. BTW: This is my story, they will do whatever they want at Hogwarts. xD I don't know. But thanks for the reviews. I'm just waiting to get to the good parts where there's actually good stuff happening but that might take a while, so yeah. Sorry, again. Enjoy. Constant reviews are very welcome. :)<strong>


	10. Reasons To Go To The Library

When in the library here is a list of people who I do not expect to see: Any of my cousins or my brother, Hugo. Here is a list of people who I don't want to see: Albus because there's a sure chance that he'll be dragging Scorpius Malfoy along with him and the people who I do not expect to see. But since when does anything ever go my way when I want it to? Never.

**Reason #1 I Go To the Library (Besides to read):**

**TO BE ALONE!**

I know you're probably thinking that I'm not always alone when I go to the library but I am basically. Since no one's bothering me or sitting near me, then I consider that being alone. So if anyone on the lists mentioned before show up I will ignore them in hopes of becoming invisible. When this does not work I'm doomed and I just have to endure it.

**Reason #2 I Go To the Library:**

**There's less chance of me seeing someone I don't like. (Scorpius Malfoy or Destiny Greengrass)**

I don't care who you are. You could be the freaking headmistress of Hogwarts. But if you bring Scorpius Malfoy with you when you're going to see me I WILL mind. He's the source of all my problems lately and I just wish I could go one day without seeing him. First of all, we kissed and I said nothing was going on me and him. That marks me down as lying to my cousin for the third time in life. Second, Albus went and told James that I like Scorpius, when I don't, and he tried to kill me. Third, people are starting rumors saying I like him when I don't. Infinity, he's so annoying. And Destiny is just not worth any explanations.

**Reason #3 I Go To the Library:**

**I can avoid my problems here. **

_All problems are listed above and were caused by a little blonde boy with the last name of Malfoy._

* * *

><p>In the life of I, Rose Weasley, you cannot escape anything. Except maybe James of course. But other than that you cannot not escape anything. Even when you go to a place where people never step foot in they still seem to find you. And that's when the plan of ignoring them comes into play but doesn't work because I'm Rose Weasley and my life sucks.<p>

"Hey, Rose." And if I couldn't tell that was Albus then what kind of cousin would I be?

Although I love Al with all of my heart and will do anything for him. I still need my space sometimes so I pretended that I didn't hear him. I flipped the page in the book I was reading and continued what I was doing before. I do admit that I hesitated a bit. I never ignored Albus in my life so it was a little hard. Scratch that. It is hard t ignore your own family, your own best friend. This is the break of Reason #1.

"Are you ignoring me, Rose?" I heard him ask and then I felt a light tug on a strand of my hair.

"Yes. In fact I am, Albus, but you're lucky you're my cousin or I would just keep ignoring you." Closing the book I was reading, I turned around to face him only to be met by a pair of green eyes and a pair of grey. I wasn't expecting this but here is the break of Reason #2. "Brought the trash with you I see." I added and rolled my eyes.

"The trash was already here apparently."

"Nice. And although I do have a bunch of witty remarks, I don't have time to argue with you today. For once can we just make peace?"

You must think I'm crazy for trying to make peace with Scorpius after how many times I've said that I hate him. It's okay though. The library is such a calm and loving place. There's no need to ruin that or ruin my mood and turn me into a kitten eating bitch.

"Oh, haha. Wait. You aren't serious are you?" He asked looking back and forth between me and Albus like he was missing out on a joke.

"I am." I said simply before turning to Albus, "Can you put this back for me please?"

"Okay. But only because you're being nice for once. Don't go at each other's neck before I come back either. I don't want to have to clean up after that." Grabbing the book from my hands he turned around and rushed off quickly. He was serious about what he said.

"Are you going to sit there and look at me all day?" I asked Scorpius, standing up and grabbing another book to put away.

"I could."

"You can." Starting my walk over to the bookshelves I turned around to see him still watching me. You know usually I would give him a good punch for staring but today, I was lazy. Rolling my eyes I disappeared down a random aisle and sat on a table. Leaning my head back against the bookcase I closed my eyes. The only thing I wanted was silence and I would be damned if I didn't bask in it now.

"Did you kill, Rose?" came the faint voice of Albus.

"No. She just walked off. I'll get her if you want..."

"You better. And she better not be dead."

And I knew he was coming. I knew he was there before I even heard his footsteps. But did I even bother to stand up? No. Did I even bother to open my eyes? No. Why? Because I, Rose Weasley, always set myself up for trouble and damage to my brain. Just when I think it's all better, it gets worse. I try to fix it but I only make it worse. Maybe I should stop trying.

"Rose. You should stop daydreaming. Or whatever it is you're doing."

"And you should stop fucking up my life." This is why I shouldn't think so much. When I do, sometimes things like this slip out.

"Sorry, what?"

"I'm not going to fight with you."

"Then don't fight me when I do this."

"Do what?"

I opened my eyes just fast enough to see his close as his lips met mine. This time I didn't care. I could almost swear that I wanted this to happen. I wanted his lips pressed to mine without me giving a care in a world for once. And for once I let myself get caught up in the moment. I let myself grab onto the collar of his shirt and pull him closer. I let him explore every inch of my mouth and I didn't care. Who cares about consequences anymore?

"Scorpius? Did you find Rose?" And just like that I pushed him away. I had pushed away my own happiness.

"Uh... yeah." He said turning away from me as he walked towards Albus' voice.

"Is she alive?" He asked.

"Present." I said hopping off the table I had just been sitting on.

"Well then come on. We're going to drag you out of the library again. Hope you don't mind." Albus smiled as he rounded the corner and stood in front of me and Scorpius.

And Merlin I didn't care because I had found a new reason to go to the library.

**Reason #4 I Go To the Library:**

**Scorpius Malfoy. And his kisses.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay I like this chapter but since I can't write for the world it turned out worse than expected. Not to mention that it's 3:49 AM and I still have yet to sleep. But enjoy and review. And psstt. Tell me something you would like to see in future chapters. Oh, did I mention that I totally ship RoseAlbus. Although that might already be apparent. Yet another late chapter. Sorry. Probably a bunch of mistakes but my eyes can't handle it right now. **


	11. Cue The Envy

"Hey, Rose?"

"Yes?"

"You have an owl."

Reaching behind with my left hand, I continued to write my essay with my right. After a few minutes of grasping nothing but air, I turned around to look at Stephanie. She was a bit pale today. I'd ask her about that later though since she was refusing to give me my owl when it could be important. Shaking my head at her, I put my hand out again waiting. Something was definitely weird about her today.

"Who's it from?" She asked brown eyes seeking any hesitation in mine.

"I don't know. How about you let me see first?"

"Oh... right."

When she'd finally gave me the letter I stared at it trying to see if I could tell who it was from without opening it. With no luck I parted the paper and the first word that caught my eye was my surname. And there was only one person, who would actually send me an owl, that called me that. Crumbling up the letter in a frenzy I tucked it into my pocket and gave my friend a sweet smile hoping she wouldn't ask who it was from again. I hated to lie to her but I would.

"So..." Came the words as a warning that she was going to ask anyway.

"It was from Hugo. He was... uh... asking me to help him with some homework. It's not really important. He could have just asked me face-to-face. You know typical laziness..." As my voice trailed off I noticed she wasn't even paying attention.

Waving my hand in her face I whispered, "Come back to Earth. Are you here?"

"Of course. I just did something stupid." Sitting in the chair across from me she bit her lip. I could tell she flustered.

"What did you do?"

Shifting in her seat she ran a hand through her brown hair she laid her face down on the table. Without even thinking my hand reached out to pat her on the shoulder awkwardly. Whatever she did couldn't be as bad as the spells she does but I knew she was upset. And when I went back to writing my essay that's when she shocked me.

"IkissedScorpiusMalfoy. It was nice but I shouldn't have done it. I know the reputation he has around here but I just. I don't know." The words came rushing out like she was afraid.

"Oh." Was all I said without even looking at her. Without even hesitating the slightest bit when I was in fact a bit angry. I just kept on writing my essay like I didn't even care, when I did. I admit it, I cared. It'd been just yesterday that his lips were on mine and I liked him but now he was already kissing other girls. He makes it so hard to like him and that's why I choose not to.

"Rose? Are you disappointed in me? Did I do something wrong?"

Sighing I put on a smile and looked up from what I was writing. "No. Of course not."

"Then tell me it's okay and that one day he'll love me. Or that one day I'll move on."

"I can't."

Turning my attention back to my essay I pretended to read it over so I wouldn't have to see her face. I didn't want to see if there were tears in her eyes or if there was pure anger. I just wanted to rid myself of feelings for once. Was that so hard to ask? Apparently it was because when I looked up to see that she was gone all the guilt came rushing to me. I should have told her what she asked of me. I should have, but I couldn't. Not when I didn't know the answer. Taking the crumbled paper out of my pocket, I flattened it out and began read it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Weasley,<em>

_I'm sorry that I keep "fucking up your life". And I'm sorry that I kissed you yesterday. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry for it. But just so you know, I don't regret it and I would like it if you also stopped fucking up my life. Girls aren't supposed to do that._

_Thank you,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

* * *

><p>Rolling my eyes, I tore the paper to shreds. What did he mean I was "fucking up" his life? I wasn't the one who kissed him and then went off and kissed his best friend the next day. Yeah I'm so totally messing up his life. It's not like he wants me because I, not fishing for compliments, am not beautiful in the least. I have red hair that barely ever wants to be straight, ginormous brown eyes, and of course a few freckles on the bridge of my nose. Absolutely fabulous I am.<p>

Grabbing my essay, I rolled it up and made sure to take everything that was mine with me to my room. (Which would also happened to be Stephanie's, Laura's, Annabeth's and Torian's.) I was going to find out what was really going on.

)*(

Where would you look if you were trying to find Scorpius Malfoy? The problem here is I don't even know where to look. He could be anywhere at all right now and there was certainly too many places to look right now. One of the many things you don't want to do in the hallway is finally think about where you're going. Why? Well simply because when you start thinking you stop and stand there and you look completely stupid. Especially when you know where you're at and have known for years. Or is that just me?

"Rose!" Turning to face my caller I noticed it was Albus. Now I would have been happy to see him albeit he was stringing along Destiny. He seemed to have a thing for people I didn't like.

"Hi, Albus!" I said with a smile completely ignoring his girlfriend.

"Hi, Rose. How are you? We haven't talked in so long." She said but I might have caught that wrong because I wasn't even paying attention to her to begin with. That was until Albus gave me a stern look and basically demanded me to say hello. Damn those green eyes to hell.

"I'm fucking fantastic. I don't want to talk to you for longer."

"Rose. People make mistakes stop being so mean all the time." Grabbing her hand he glared at me.

"Fine. You're right. I'm sorry, Destiny. Please marry me! I love you." I exclaimed, feigning love for excitement before adding, "No but really. The least you could do is apologize to me after you did what you did. I see Albus got an apology. Do I not deserve one too? Personally I think of that as sexism." Crossing my arms, I looked down the hallway to see if maybe a certain blond-haired boy would be passing through but nope. No sign of him.

"Uh, you told me you apologized."

"Newsflash: She didn't. She lied. Wouldn't be the first time either."

"I was going to but-" She began nervously twirling a strand of hair around her index finger. Merlin do I envy her black hair, blue eyes and clear face. It's no wonder she got the chance to steal my boyfriend.

"You lied." Letting go of her hand Albus watched her closely like she was hiding another secret.

"Ahem. Before you guys start arguing... Do any of you happen to know where Scorpius is?" I interjected before I could get caught between their awkwardness and be used as a tiebreaker for an argument. It did seem to get their attention though because now both of their eyes were on me forgetting about the fact that Destiny was lying about things again.

"No. Why do you ask?" Destiny asked looking at me suspiciously. But if she knew better she'd know to mind her own business.

"Looking for him. Bye. Do have fun sorting out your problems. Don't forget to play nice. Oh, and I will be looking forward to that apology."

)*(

After thirty minutes of checking every place I knew of in that school, I had one last place to go. The Great Hall. And sure enough when I got there, he was sitting by himself in complete silence. That wouldn't last for long. Starting towards him I let my fingertips run along the cold, polished hardwood of the table he was sitting at. All the while thinking of what I was going to say. What I wanted to say was: "I've been looking for you everywhere." but it came out a little something like this when I stopped in front of him:

"My best friend? My best friend?"

"What?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth when he looked up.

"Stephanie. You guys kissed."

"Uh-"

"I mean it's not like I care. It's not like we didn't kiss yesterday. It's not like she doesn't like you. It's not like she isn't fragile and thinks the world is freaking rainbows and unicorns. It's not like I have feelings. It's not like I almost cared. It's not like you broke that."

I could tell that he was shocked because I had even shocked myself. I hadn't meant to say all that. I only wanted to exchange a few snarky comments and find out why he had kissed Stephanie. I didn't expect myself to go rambling on about what it's not like. And this is where I regret everything I said and want to jump out the closest window.

"Just so you know. She kissed me. Not the other way around." He said with a smirk.

"Oh. I do recall her saying that now."

"You were jealous, weren't you?"

"What? N-no, I wasn't. Pssh. Don't flatter yourself." Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear I blushed. It's just plain embarrassing to say those things over nothing. It's like crying for nothing.

"You were jealous. Admit it."

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Admit it."

"There's nothing to admit."

We were just looking at each other now. And for once we weren't really fighting. It was just like were friends. He was teasing me and I was responding as friends would do. But then again, if you really, really think about it. We could never really be friends. I don't think it would ever work. Well, maybe. Just a little though. Okay we could totally be friends. I just don't want to.

"You were jealous of Finnigan."

"Was not. Now if you excuse me I actually have things to do unlike you."

"Suuurrreee." He said drawing out the word to make it known that he didn't believe me. But I did have things to do. I had to tell Stephanie that I was sorry if I upset her and there was an essay that I had to finish. I had put it off for later because this whole incident had been running through my mind. I'd probably had ended up writing a bunch of reasons why I should say sorry to my friend instead. Or a bunch of places Scorpius could have been.

"Don't care." I said turning around and beginning my walk to the doors of the Great Hall with a smile plastered on my face. Gosh, everything went better than expected.

"Jealous!" I heard the word being called as I stepped into the hallways. And you know what's funny about all that? It's funny, and I admit, that I actually was jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oh ho ho. Did you notice that this chapter was longer than the rest? Well, I was thinking that maybe I should write them like this from now on. This was a pretty random thing too but I felt like adding some cute drama in there. So BAM! There it is. Thanks for the reviews too. They give me the motive to keep writing. Do enjoy this chapter too although my stuff always end up being a little rushed. And... RoseAlbus 4 Lyfe~ I think I'll write them a one shot actually. I'm better at stuff like that. Okay I'm rambling. Sorry.  
><strong>


	12. Fun in Friendship

The first thing I noticed when I opened the door to my room was Stephanie was lying on her bed reading. One of the many reasons we're great friends I might add. Though when she looked up at me I could tell that she was waiting for me to apologize. And I was getting that part but a little casual conversation to break the ice might be nice. So when I sat down next to her I asked the first question that came to my mind.

"Whatcha reading?" It came out a little more singsongy than I thought.

Looking over at me she showed me the cover of the book without saying a word. After I read the title, which was_ Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky_, I nodded and grabbed the book before closing it. She was definitely going to make this far more harder than it needed to be.

"The silent treatment?" I asked knowing it a little too well. After all, we had been friends since first year so that left a lot of time for mistakes in our friendship.

"Yes." She answered before rolling onto her side so she wouldn't have to look at me.

"You were never any good at it."

Getting off her bed I walked around to the other side so that she was looking at me. An apology is never sincere when you can't see the person's face. They could be playing you for a fool though I never apologized unless I was serious. Stooping down so that we were eye-to-eye, I grabbed her pinky with mine. It was just something we did as friends so that we knew our apologies were sincere.

"Stephanie Amelia Finnigan, I'm sorry for being a bitch earlier. Do know that I am serious and that I'd never lie to you. Which is precisely the reason I didn't say what you wanted me to but I don't really want to talk about it. Friends forever, promise."

"Apology accepted."

Merlin, I never thought about this before but we sound like we're doing an unbreakable vow. I guess it was somewhat the same. It didn't take her long to pull me into a hug either. And when Annabeth came into the room we finally decided to break apart.

"Hey, Rose. Stephanie. So which one of you did something stupid this time?" She asked flipping her blonde hair, which she was well-known for, over her shoulder. In fact some people swore she was the illegitimate lovechild of Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. She was a good friend of mine but I didn't really like her much. What? Don't judge me. She's another Destiny Greengrass. I'm just waiting for the time when she'll try to steal my boyfriend, too. I don't want to get too attached.

"Both of us did actually." I said and sat back down on Stephanie's bed.

"Do tell."

"Well, I kissed Scorpius Malfoy and Rose was a bitch to me." Stephanie said propping herself up on her elbows.

"You did?" Annabeth asked with a smirk. "So that means everybody who lives in this room has kissed him except for..." Pausing for dramatic effect she tapped her finger on her chin as if thinking. Though we knew she already knew the answer. Pointing her finger at me she stuck out her tongue before smiling. "It's you, Rose. You've never kissed him yet. What's up with that?"

"Ha! Do you really think I would ever kiss him? Do you see how much we fight?"

"Yeah. But that's the perfect reason to kiss." Stephanie interjected sitting up now. Apparently this conversation was getting her a little hyped up.

"How is that the perfect reason to kiss?" Rolling my eyes I got up and went to my own bed. I don't even know why I was sitting here talking to them about this anyway. It was embarrassing. But it couldn't be worst than the time they talked about all the things Annabeth had done. And trust me, she had done a lot. I guess you could her the Gryffindor Whore. Most girls do anyway. Personally I think it has a nice ring to it.

"Don't you get it. You guys fight ALL the time."

"And what exactly does that have to do with anything, Anna?"

"Well when you fight all the time it's bound to build up some tension. And, not to mention, sexual aggression."

"I agree with Stephanie." Annabeth nodded her head in approval at our friend.

I haven't the slightest idea what those two meant by 'tension' and 'sexual aggression' but I really didn't want to know. Apparently they thought I would want to bed the person I hate the most. Blowing a strand of hair out of my face I stared at them.

"Are you guys even being serious right now?"

"Yes." They said at the same time, eyes staring at me.

"Never gonna happen." I sang before rolling my eyes again. Yes that was somewhat a lie. We had already kissed twice before but I hadn't slept with him. Nor do I ever plan too. "Oh, and Annabeth... how are things going with you and Thomas? I heard some rumors going around that you guys had finally decided to make it official. Can't say that I think it'll last long."

Crossing her legs and putting her hands on her knees, she gave me an innocent smile. Or what she most likely thought to be innocent. "It's true. I think we could last a while. I really like him and we've already-"

"Eeeeeeerrrrrrrrr!" I mimicked the sound of a car screeching to a stop and held up my hand. "Please do spare us the details."

And I watched as Stephanie nodded her head. We had heard enough stories about her favors to last a lifetime. I could see that she was quite disappointed that I had cut her off too but she'd get over it. She got over everything fast. For example: After dating this one guy for 5 months, when he broke up with her she was already flirting the next day. Now that's what you call a fast recovery. Most girls would have been crying their eyes out for weeks but she had managed to bounce back into the dating crowd in a day. That's pretty amazing if you ask me.

"What about you, Rose? I heard you were thinking about dating McLaggen. He is cute though I think he's a bit beneath your standards. I mean he is smart, and sometimes he can be nice but he is a bit conceited if I do say so myself." I heard Stephanie say as I sat down at my desk to finish my essay. I had totally forgotten about it for a while.

"Rumors." I stated simply without even looking up from what I was doing.

"Figures. You still haven't dated since Paul. Remind me why you broke up with him anyway."

"I'll make it short for you, Anna. We dated for one year. He wanted to throw it away to be with a Ravenclaw slut for one day. And I'm not really one to stick around with a cheater."

"You know what they say. Once a cheater, always a cheater." Stephanie said with a laugh.

It's kind of funny that I've never mentioned before that Destiny had taken Paul away from me but I guess that was fine. I didn't really like talking or thinking about it anyway. It's not everyday that you lose someone that fast. He had meant a lot to me and I thought that we could have been happy forever but then again I never believed in fairy tales. I guess I let my happiness go to my head.

"Hey, Rose. What essay are you writing?" I jumped when I felt her hair tickle my ear. I didn't even hear her footsteps when she had come over.

"Potions."

"What?" Stephanie squeaked out. "When's it due?"

"Four days. You still have time. There's no need to worry about it."

"You should have known it's due no time soon because Rose always does hers the first day." I heard before Annabeth was on the other side of me. I think they were trying to remember pieces of my essay so they could use them for their own.

Turning around in my chair to face them, I smiled. "Let me guess. You guys want me to help you." And I knew the answer before I even saw them nod their heads. They always did the same thing before asking me to help them with their essays. I never had a problem with it either. They were good listeners.

"Later." I said to them before turning back around.

"Hey, Rose. Did you ever get to helping Hugo with his homework?" Stephanie asked.

"Uh..." How had I forgotten about that? I was going to have to make some sort of excuse. "Oh, yeah. I saw him a bit earlier, when I went out, and he said that he didn't need my help anymore. He'd asked some girl. I don't know. More time for me anyway."

Annabeth laughed and I heard her go back to her bed. "So do you like Scorpius?"

"WHAT?"

"I was talking to Stephanie." She said blinking at me not even phased by the fact that I had almost fell out of my chair.

"Oh. Sorry." I said before looking away awkwardly.

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Eh. He's not really important to me so I guess not. Besides, I still like Brandon anyway. And I'm willing to bet thirteen galleons that Rose and Scorpius are are going to hook up before the year's over."

"Wait. How did this turn back to me?"

"I bet you double that they already did." Annabeth said and went to get some money out her drawers.

"Deal. Shall we go get the veritaserum?"

And before I could even tell them I wouldn't participate in their activities they were out the door. And even if I did say something I doubt they would have listened. I wondered how they would get me to drink it though. That is if they even get their hands on some. Although, Annabeth does have her ways to get what she wants. I'd have to be careful what I drink around them now.

Grabbing a piece of paper I got ready to write Destiny a letter. I was finally going to give her a chance.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Destiny Greengrass,<em>

_Well, since you were there I guess there's no point in saying that you were caught in yet another lie. I think Albus is going to be pretty upset with you for a while now. So if you truly love him you would apologize to me. And you know, I'm feeling quite generous today so I suggest you take the chance before I change my mind. Which wouldn't be good for you because if I never forgive you, I'm pretty sure Albus wouldn't either. But, hey. That's just my opinion. Take it or leave it. You can choose the time and place. Be wise._

_Giving you a chance,_

_Rose Weasley_

_P.S: This doesn't mean that we can be friends by the way. Don't let it go to your head._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This was supposed to be up way earlier but I was so tired I accidentally fell asleep. Ooops. Sorry. Once again this chapter is for WhisperMaw who suggested that I develop Rose and Stephanie's friendship. Which I did. And hey, I even threw in an extra character for y'all. WHABAM! Enjoy and do review please. Now I must think of something to write for the next chapter. Toodles.<br>**


	13. It's Hot, I'm Hot

Another one of my favorite expressions has to be_ 'the early bird catches the worm'_. Why? Well because I'm a morning person. Which would explain why I was already woke and dressed by the time the other girls were just getting up. I still haven't received an answer from Destiny yet. The only reasons that came to my mind of why she hadn't wrote back yet were: A.) She didn't care. B.) She was too lazy to respond. C.) She wanted to tell me in person to keep it private. or D.) She hadn't gotten my letter at all. Either way I didn't really care.

By the time I had snapped out of my thoughts I realized all the girls were gone except Stephanie, who was still fast asleep. Shaking my head I made my way over to her bed and when I sat down I began to shake her slightly. When she didn't wake up I shook her with more force before calling out her name.

"STEPHANIE!"

And just like that she sat up. "I'm up, mom. I'm up." She said before lying back down.

"Oh no you don't." Grabbing her hand I hoisted her out of her bed before she could go back to sleep. I would bet my life that if she were given the chance she would be able sleep all day. And when I say all day, I mean all twenty-four hours.

"I don't want to get up, Rose. Leave me be." Trying to get back to her bed she finally gave up when she noticed that I wasn't letting her go. "Okay. Fine. I'll meet you downstairs and I won't go back to sleep. Promise."

"Alright but if you go back to sleep I'm going to leave you there."

As I walked out the door I heard her mutter something but I couldn't be bothered to find out what it was. I trusted that she would actually meet me downstairs though because she promised. It was still pretty early so I wouldn't sweat her. Besides, when I stepped into the Great Hall there was only about half the people there which meant it had to be really early. Although, I did spot Albus. He seemed pretty out of it too because when I sat down in front of him he was just staring at the table.

"Al. Come back to Earth."

He shook his head before saying, "Huh? Oh, hey, Rose."

"Where's your other half?"

"I don't know. With her friends?" He asked like I was testing him.

"I was talking about the annoying prat but I guess they are kind of the same."

Shrugging he looked back down at table. I wonder if him and Destiny had made up or whatever. She hadn't answered my owl and she wasn't in the Great Hall. For a second I wondered if maybe they had broke up until I felt someone brush against me as they sat down and when I looked over it was Scorpius. And he looked just as confused as I was by Albus' behavior.

"What's the matter with him?" He asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. You are his best friend."

"So are you."

"NO. We're cousins." Yes we are best friends, too, but I could say that just for now.

"Whatever. Albus!"

When he didn't respond we exchanged glances. Either he was just ignoring us for the fun of it or there was really something the matter with him. Or was just thinking about something and concentrating really hard. Anything was possible.

"Hey, Albus. Me and Rose are friends now." Okay. I have no idea where that came from because I was never going to be friends with him. Maybe in the future I might end up being a little nicer but never friends. He was not worth the effort. Giving him a look he rolled his eyes at me. I really hope he didn't think we were friends and was just trying to get Albus' attention.

"Here comes Destiny." He continued with still no response from Albus. "Would you mind if I shagged your cousin?"

Now I didn't know who he was talking about but seriously, there was something wrong with him. When I opened my mouth to say something I forgot what exactly what it was when I felt his hand on my knee. What do you do in a situation like this? Nothing.

"No. Go ahead if you want."

"WHAT?" Me and Scorpius shouted at the same time. Thank Merlin everyone else was off in their own worlds because we were pretty loud.

"He asked me if he could shag my cousin and I said that I didn't mind. I don't see why not. It's not me so I don't really care. Besides it takes two to tango. And I don't see why you're asking me. If anything you should be asking the person you want to sleep with that question instead of me. I don't own anyone so I don't really know. Plus, I doubt you'd get a yes from any of them." He didn't seem to notice that we were staring at him.

"Are you alright, Albus? Are you sick?" I asked with concern.

"No. Why?"

"You're acting weird. First, you stare at the table for who knows how long. And now you're giving me permission to shag your cousin, which was a joke by the way. And did you even hear what I said before?" Scorpius looked at Albus weirdly before looking at me.

"Kind of. You said something about you and Rose and then something about Destiny."

Shaking my head I got up, Scorpius' hand sliding off my leg, and walked around the table. Putting my hand on his forehead I realized that he definitely didn't have a fever. That was good but there was still something the matter with him.

"Albus." I turned his face to mine. "What are you thinking about?"

"Breaking up with Destiny." He said and turned away from me.

"What?"

"There goes Stephanie."

"But, Albus..." I whined. Turning to Scorpius I gave him a pleading look. "Don't you have anything to say about this?"

"Not really." He said with a shrug.

"B-but... I... Never mind." Storming away from them I went over to the Gryffindor table to sit with Stephanie. He was already thinking about breaking up with Destiny and I had just sent her an owl yesterday so she could apologize. I didn't care about the apology I was just trying to patch things up with Albus and his stupid relationship with lies. Some way to repay me.

)*(

The bad thing about having an odd number of friends is that you always end up getting paired with someone you don't particularly like. For example: In Divination class I only have one friend, which is Stephanie. I could have been paired with her but my usual partner was Al until he decided to drop the class. In all honesty I should have did that too because I can't stand this class. It's so freaking hot and I'm always sweating and not to mention the lies this class is based on about 'seeing' stuff. The reason why I still couldn't be paired up with Stephanie is because she loves this class and I'm basically negative about it at all times and she doesn't like that so I gave her space to be with someone who actually liked the class. What are friends for? The bad thing about all this is that I had to sit with Scorpius. I swear he plans all this. He's some mastermind I tell you.

For the whole time our professor was talking I had my head down on the table. When all this was over I was so going to drop this class. I could not stand another minute in this heat.

"Weasley." I heard Scorpius say. I didn't even bother to pick my head up.

"I'm sooooooo hot." I whined.

"Are you that desperate that you compliment yourself?"

Lifting my head up I rolled my eyes. Then I noticed the crystal ball on the table. Sighing I prayed that I could survive this class for one more day. If I had to look in a crystal one more time and make something up I was going to go on a killing spree and go to Azkaban. Let's see if our professor could predict that.

"You know the drill. You first."

Leaning over the table I peeked into the crystal ball and saw the same thing I saw every freaking time: Fog.

"I know you're hot and everything but I suggest you button your shirt."

"Huh?" I was not paying attention to him. I wasn't paying attention to anything actually.

"Cleavage, Weasley. You have it." He whispered looking away from me. And I swear I saw him blush. I swear.

Laughing I shrugged my shoulders. "Enjoy it. It doesn't cost you anything. And I'm sure other boys would love to be in your position." After the words came out of my mouth I instantly regretted everything I had just said. I don't know if the heat was just going to my head but I think that was it. Otherwise I was trying to seduce him or something like that.

"Is that how you got Paul?" He asked with a smirk.

"No. I showed him a couple things that I'm particularly good at. Things that would surprise you. He was quite the submissive one after." I could tell that I had his attention now but then I sat back down in my chair instead of leaning over the table. "Your turn." I whispered. Please do remind me to never ever be around him in the heat again. Or around any boys at that. Apparently Annabeth's stories were getting to me.

Waiting for him to look into the crystal ball I watched him.

"What do you see?" I asked signaling for him to look.

"Nothing. I'm not looking."

"Well why not?"

"You're distracting me."

"How?"

"You're sweating."

"I can't stop that."

"I can't concentrate."

"Why?"

"It's hot."

That comment made me stop for a moment. That could mean one of two things. It could mean that he was hot, which everyone was at the moment so I wouldn't say anything about that. Or it could mean that me sweating was sexy, which I highly doubt because we're enemies and we hate each other to death. Just when I opened my mouth to say something it was time to leave and he was gone in a flash.

"Hey, Rose."

"Yeah, Steph." Grabbing my bag I tried to get out of that room as fast as I could.

"I'm not trying to bother you but why are you still going to Divination if you hate the class?"

"That's right." I said and sighed. I had totally forgot to drop the class before I left and I was seriously not going back. This is what happens when I get too caught up in things. This is what happens when people confuse me. I think I'll ask my mom to send me a Remembrall after this. And to think that all this time I thought I had a good memory but I can't even remember to drop the class I hate the most. I need help.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know I left you guys hanging for a while but there was a lot of stuff going on. There was Pottermore and I had to buy a violin and everything. Just note that I'm probably going to delete this because I wrote this only because me and Writer's Block seem to be in a relationship right now and when me and Ideas get back together I'll switch this chapter for something better. Do enjoy it though. Oh, yeah. I actually wrote my AlbusxRose one shot already so if you want to go read that. I'm much better at stuff like that anyway so yeah. I thought it was great. Anyway... Read, hate it whatever. It's probably going down the drain anyway. <strong>


	14. Rumors Bite

_Rose,_

_Midnight. Outside the library. _

_Destiny_

* * *

><p>Folding the letter up I put it in one of my drawers. I wasn't one for sneaking around the halls after midnight but if she wanted to apologize then I would give her the chance. Although, if I got caught or saw some explicit things while on the way, let's just say that I'd make a lion look like a kitten. I could be quite the vicious one.<p>

"Rose, it's getting late. Turn that light out so we can all go to bed." I heard Stephanie murmur from her bed.

"Oh... Sorry."

Without even bothering to take my shoes off I fell into my bed after I turned off the light. The last time I was out after hours was when I was with Paul. And then for some reason thoughts of Paul turned into thoughts of Scorpius which turned into thoughts of me killing myself. Why the heck was I even wasting my time thinking of him in the first place? He was freaking ugly, better yet gorgeous and sexy. Not to mention his kisses which were- _Shut up, Rose. Shut up!_ I mentally slapped myself for even going that far into thinking. It was times like this when I wished I had a boyfriend so I'd actually think about something else.

It wasn't long until I heard the snores of my roommates and I checked the time before slipping out of my bed. Thank Merlin that they usually went to sleep around 11:30 because otherwise I would still be stuck in bed with my thoughts. Opening the door as silently as I could I checked to see if anyone was still awake. Although one bed was vacant that wasn't mine I didn't bother. I knew it had to be Annabeth out at night making her 'daily rounds'. Or something like that.

As soon as I stepped into the halls I was half running, half speed walking to the library. The sooner I got there, the sooner she could apologize and I could be back in my bed with no worries about getting a detention. What happened to the daring Rose? Eh, I guess she went down the drain with my ex-boyfriend. I'd have to change that.

"Rose."

Turning around I was face to face with Destiny. She was pretty fast wasn't she? I mean I wasn't even in front of the library yet. Not to mention that I was early. Ha, I would never expect her to be early too. In fact I thought she might be a little late.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"How are you?" So I don't know why she was making small talk because it would probably just be better for both of us if she just go to the point. But being the nice and polite person I sometimes am, I answered anyway.

"Fine."

"Oh... Well I suppose you want me to get to the point. So yeah... um. I'm sorry about what I did, it was wrong and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have seduced your boyfriend and cheated on Albus. It was the biggest mistake of my life and I regret it. I wish I could take it back. Then maybe we could have been friends and me and Albus' relationship wouldn't be on a thread right now. I'm sorry, Rose. I truly am." Rubbing the back of her neck I could see that she was blushing. This was probably the first time she had gotten the chance to apologize for something like this. Which would definitely explain why she said everything so fast.

"Apology accepted. Although I think you need to know that I'm not doing this to ease your guilty conscience. I'm doing this so Al can be happy. Not to mention the fact that he's thinking about breaking up with you. So you better fix it while you can."

"Alright. Well, thanks, Rose. I really do love him you know."

Shrugging I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

"And thanks for giving me the chance to apologize."

It seemed like she had other things to do because she was gone just like that. If only she could have done that all the time. I sure hoped that she wasn't going to screw things up with Al because then I would have to screw up her pretty little face. He'd saved her the first time but the second time to me was always the charm.

Breaking away from my thoughts I resisted the urge to go into the library. It's not like anyone would find me. I'm super quiet when I read unlike some people. Pulling my shirt down I began to make my way back to the Gryffindor tower. That was until I heard someone clapping. Why the hell do I always end up in some kind of trouble when I'm just trying to make things right?

"You put on quite the show, Weasley." I heard the voice first and then turned to see the grey eyes next. I told you he freaking follows me everywhere. I'm starting to think that I should get a restraining order or something on him.

"And exactly what kind of show are you talking about?" I asked before crossing my arms.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. Getting Greengrass to apologize. The thing is why did you have to do it in secret? Though I would have expected more tearing of the clothes, kissing and grabbing of the hair. You disappoint me."

"You bore me."

Exaggerating, because I was no where close to tired yet, I yawned and raised my hands above my head as if stretching. Closing my eyes I hoped that he would be gone by the time I opened them again but he was still there. Letting out a string of incoherent curses I started to think up a plan of how I would get away without talking to him for too long.

"Wow, Weasley. Who would have known that you used such dirty language?" He asked and he's so lucky that he's far away because I would have punched his face in.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You know I'm surprised you don't play Quidditch. I heard you're quite exquisite at riding."

Closing the distance between us I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled so we were eye to eye. First of all, where the heck was he getting his information from? Every boy I've been with has vowed to keep quiet. And that was only two. Paul and Logan. Second, why the hell was he telling me the things he's heard about me in the first place? Why did he even care? He was asking for a slow and painful death.

"Listen to rumors much? If you keep assuming things they're going to earn you nothing but death. I don't appreciate hearing things like that."

"Are they rumors?"

"Do you really want to talk about rumors?" Before he could even answer I continued. "Well, allow me to go first. One, I heard that you and Zabini just love having a go at each other sometimes. Two, I heard that you and Albus are more than just friends and you're a little bi-curious. Three, I heard that you always top."

I could tell that he was at least a little phased by the things I heard but then he began listing the things he had heard with a smirk on his face. "One, I heard that you're quite the dominant one in bed. Two, I heard that you and Annabeth have slept together. Three, I heard that you sometimes join her on her little escapades. True?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I repeated but this time even slower.

"If you're offering." He whispered raising his eyebrows at me.

"I'm not." I said letting go of his collar before pushing him away. "Never will."

"Aw. I was sure we were getting somewhere."

Rolling my eyes, I started laughing. I have no idea where this is going but all thoughts of getting back to my bed are gone. I hate him and the way he makes me forget everything.

"I find it rude that you're laughing."

"Then shut up and I won't have anything to laugh at."

"Make me."

"How?"

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Scared, Weasley?"

Damn him for being so freaking persuasive by just saying a few words because otherwise I wouldn't have pulled his face to mine and kissed him. I was freaking desperate that's what I was. I think. There's something different about today I don't know what it is. But I do admit that I want him and I need to leave before things go crazy. I don't need another one night stand. Logan was enough. And when I felt his hands fall onto my waist I pulled away from him.

"You're too easy." I said removing his hands from my body. "I think Parkinson has some competition to her slutty ways. And are you going to shut up now?"

"Bite me."

"Well, if you insist." Annabeth is getting to me because her stories always go along the same lines as these. Dear Merlin, please tell my mother that I need to go home. Leaning in, I tilted his head to the side as I kissed his neck before I bit him. And by the way he hissed I could tell that it would leave a mark, which was just what I wanted. I am so desperate in everything I do. Next thing you know I'll be going out with the first boy who asks me.

"Ow, Weasley!" He exclaimed clasping his hand on his neck. "That hurt! You're abusive."

"I was merely doing what you told me to do."

"Oh, please. And if I told to shag me right now I suppose you would do that, too?"

Shrugging I shook my head. He was right. I have standards and they are above him actually. Except for the times when he makes me forget about them like now for example. That reminds me. I'm out after hours and I need to get back into my bed before anyone notices I was gone. Before I get caught in the hallway alone with my enemy. That would really set the rumors off then.

"You're right, I'm wrong. I need to sex." WHAT THE HELL? How the heck did I get the words 'sex' and 'go' mixed up? This only goes to show that I am really out of my mind tonight and I should probably run before something stupid happens.

"What?"

"Go! I need to go! Can't you hear?"

"Yes. You said something else though."

Seriously, if I talked to him any longer I would get no sleep. Or I would embarrass myself even more. Turning away from him without even bothering to say anything, I began walking back to where I belonged.

"Do I get a prize for being right?" He called after me and I couldn't help but laugh again.

After I was finally at the end of the hall my mind finally clicked back to Original Rose. What was he doing out at this time by the library anyway? And even though I knew he would already be gone I looked down the hall anyway before continuing to my destination. He would go onto my list of reasons why not to sneak out at night.

"Where were you, Rosie?"

Freezing at the bottom of the stairs I turned to see my caller. When I noticed the blonde hair I gave a sigh of relief. Thank Merlin that it wasn't anyone else. Especially Hugo. But that wasn't the point. The point was that I still got caught.

"I was just going for a nice walk."

Following me up the steps into our room she sat down at the end of my bed. "So who did you go see?"

"Destiny."

"Really? I didn't think you were up for stuff like that Rose. I honestly thought you were Miss Goody Two Shoes. That would be pretty hot though because it's your cousin's girlfriend. It's all secret and hiding and everything. Just imagine if he found you two one day and confessed his feelings for you. Then you would all have a nice three-" When she noticed the expression on my face she trailed off.

"Me and Al is something that will NEVER happen. For Merlin's sake, he's my bloody cousin!"

"Can I still spread a rumor about that though? I'm sure that would have the guys pouring in for you." Smiling innocently she gave me what she calls 'puppy dog eyes'. But for some reason I couldn't help but think that she probably uses those same 'puppy dog eyes' for something else so the effect wasn't exactly what she hoped.

"No. I let you spread that rumor about me and Paul getting married last year. Isn't that enough?"

"Can I make up a rumor about you and Scorpius then? I mean we couldn't get any veritaserum so we won't know about you and him but can I make something up? Like that you guys meet up in the Forbidden Forest every night to make passionate love to each other but once it's over you're enemies again?" Her mind is so totally fuzzed up right and I don't know if maybe she got something to drink or something but I was counting on it. Maybe she would even forget that we had had this talk in the first place by the time she wakes up.

"NO! Definitely not that either." Hoisting her off my bed I pushed her towards her own. "Now go to sleep, Annabeth. You're going to need it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I honestly have no idea what happened here. And should this be rated M now? Trying to keep it rated T. xD Oh, and in my RosexScorpius relationship they take turns being the dominant one because I say so. Do you think that I should sometimes write in other people's point of view? I don't know. My story is just getting weirder and weirder. Awkward Rose and Scorpius next. <strong>


	15. Giving Definitions

"Hey, Al. Are you sane today?" Sitting down next to him I pinched his cheeks until he began glaring at me.

"Hi, Rosie. And yes I am sane. Thank you for asking."

"So what are you two kids talking about?" I asked ignoring the snickers from Scorpius. He always thought it was humorous when Albus called me Rosie.

"Nothing. Actually I was just about to ask Scorpius about that mark on his neck... Looks like someone bit you."

Then, the events from a few hours ago flashed into my mind. When I got up this morning I hoped that it was just a dream but it was apparently real. I'd have to make up some sort of excuse for my behavior yesterday. I mean a few hours ago. Hmm. Maybe I'd say that I got a little drunk or something. Or that Annabeth had slipped me something. She was always doing some sneaky stuff anyway.

"What?" Reaching his hand up, he touched his neck and glanced at me.

I don't know if he was silently asking me to help him out but either way I wasn't going to. That was his problem, not mine. Although, I did do that so it is partially my problem, too. And I definitely was not going to admit to such deeds as that to my cousin. Those things were better left to yourself and friends. Please note that even though me and Albus are friends, he is not included in the word 'friends'. At this moment he shall be known as just family.

"Oh, yeah. Someone bit me. No big deal." I could tell that he was trying so hard to come up with an excuse and it took all my willpower not to laugh. Honestly, I don't see why it would be any of Albus' business anyway.

"You let a girl bite you? I find that hard to believe."

"And exactly why does it have to be a girl?" I interjected before Scorpius could say anything. That earned me a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look from Albus and an are-you-freaking-kidding-me look from Scorpius. "Sorry?" Smiling I mentally banned myself from this particular conversation.

Scorpius rolled his eyes before asking, "How and why is that hard to believe?"

Albus just snorted. "Well, you're a Malfoy. You have a reputation to uphold. Not to mention that you might think it's quite demeaning to have a girl mark you as hers. But then again, I never really know what the hell you are thinking. Aaaand maybe you should get that checked out."

"What? I do NOT-" I started. I'm not very good at listening to myself sometimes. What? It's not my fault. I don't have a disease or anything.

"She surprised me. Aaaand," He said mimicking Albus as he cut me off, "I'm pretty sure she doesn't have rabies or anything so it's all good."

"I don't know. She must be pretty special if you let her do that."

I had never thought of it that way. It wasn't like I was stronger than him physically, so that could only mean that he let me bite him. _He_ let _me_ put a mark on him that was to most boys: a sign of weakness. I'm so confused right now. What does that even mean? Does that mean he likes me? Or maybe it was just a coincidence or something. Maybe I really did take him by surprise. Maybe he really does like me. No. I can't see that happening.

Laughing he shook his head and I admit my feelings were kind of hurt. SHUT UP! It doesn't mean anything. I don't like him. Never will. He's not even important. The only thing he is, is annoying.

"It'd be better for you if you stayed on Earth, Weasley."

"Not if you're still here."

"Ouch, I'm hurt but please do continue with the insults."

"I would but I don't think you want your little friends hearing."

"Do I need to leave you two alone?" came the voice of Albus. I forgot he was there for a moment.

Scorpius gave him a look of disgust while I pretended to throw up. How could my own cousin think that? Or was he thinking what I thought he was thinking? If you know what I mean. You might not get that. Never mind. My head is swimming today.

"Too deep for you, Weasley?"

Giving him a sarcastic smile, I flipped him the finger as I got up from the table. "Never."

"Sounds... promising."

Then Albus took a look at both of us and started laughing. He must not have known what we were talking about. After a moment or so of us just watching him he finally found his words. "I'm sorry. It's just that you guys fight so much that it sounds like you're married."

"Oh, haha. I have something funny to tell, too. If you hear any rumors about Destiny, Annabeth most likely started them. She has this weird fantasy going on that one day you and I are going to have incestuous fun together with Destiny. Funny, right?"

Obviously Scorpius and Albus didn't think it was funny because they looked at me as if I had suggested the whole thing. I regretted telling them, too, but their facial expressions were completely priceless. Shrugging my shoulders, I clapped my hands once to break the awkward silence that had settled between us.

"One for one, Albus. One for one."

"What?" He asked confused.

"That's pretty sick if you ask me. I mean you are cousins." Scorpius said looking at me and Albus. And I couldn't help but wonder if he were actually thinking about what it would be like if that ever happened.

Ignoring his comment I pointed to his neck with a devious grin. "You should put ice on that. If you did that right after it happened it would have been gone by now."

"How do you know?" Albus asked as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Experience." Ruffling his hair I looked over at Scorpius. "I'll be in the library if you need me."

)*(

Today I came to the library to actually read. So like always, I sat down at a table and pulled the nearest book to me. The bad thing about this is that it usually ends up being a book that I've already read. Yes sometimes I read the same book twice. Who doesn't? But sometimes I just want to read something new. Reading the same thing more than once makes things quite predictable after a while.

Sighing, I got up from the table and went to put the book back. I don't know why people didn't ever think to do it themselves anyway. When I finally put the book back I began my search for a new one. That never took too long. Thank Merlin for a library as big as this one. There was an endless selection of books to choose from. I can see why my mother loved it so much when she went to Hogwarts.

**Problem #1 I Have In The Library:**

**The shelves are high.**

Now I'm not exactly all that short but, I'm not exactly tall either so high shelves are a problem. If I want a book I don't want to have to go through the trouble of standing on tiptoe and reaching for the stars to get it. Neither do I want to go through the trouble of taking out my wand and accio-ing it. I want to be lazy in the library. Is that so hard to ask?

Well apparently it is because when I saw the book I wanted it was coincidentally a little high. Reaching for it I sighed when I didn't even come close to it. The world was testing me today. Leaning against the shelf I stood on tiptoe and stretched my arm even farther just touching the book with my fingertips. Who in their right mind decided to place books that high anyway? Taking out my wand I pointed it at the book until I saw someone reach for it.

"You're cute."

"I'm about as cute as a lion tearing apart its prey." I said after I turned around, wand still in my hand and pointing, and gave him my most innocent smile. I have a thing for screwing up compliments.

"I suppose that's why you're in a Gryffindor." Taking my wand from my hand, he handed the book to me. "I do believe that you were reaching for this though."

"Thank you. Give that back."

"I think I'll keep it."

I shook my head at him and just stood there. Honestly, he really couldn't think that I would let him keep my wand. Holding my hand out, I waited for him to give it back. Did I mention that I'm talking about my stalker Scorpius Malfoy? When I finally got my wand back after a few minutes of just looking, I walked past him and back to where I was sitting before. For a second, I thought he was gone because I was reading but when I looked up he was watching me.

"May I help you with something?" I asked glaring at him.

"No."

"Stop staring at me then. It's quite rude you know."

"Don't care."

"You should."

"I don't."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I don't care what you care about or what you don't do even though it certainly is rude and obnoxious what you do." I said in a rush with a roll of my eyes.

I didn't care if I didn't even make sense. It shut him up. Unfortunately, making someone shut up doesn't mean they'll stop looking at you. With a sigh, I slammed my book shut and began staring at him. We were such children. I don't even know why we were looking at each other. For a split second I could have sworn we were having a staring contest.

"What?" He asked.

"Shh. You're interrupting my killing of you in my mind."

"Um-"

"Shut up, please." I said, cutting him off and getting up to put the book back. How the heck was I supposed to read with him bothering me? I don't even care if he wasn't making any noise, just knowing he's staring at me is enough to be annoying. And there were those shelves again. If I had trouble getting it, would I have trouble getting it back up there? Chances are that I would. "Psst. Scorpius make yourself useful and put this back for me."

I waited for him to move but he just stood there staring at me. Snapping my fingers in front of his face I waited for him to start moving but all he did was blink.

"What did I do?" I asked. I obviously did something to make him shut down.

"You called me Scorpius." And I could see the smile spreading on his face. I surely didn't call him that.

"No. I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything at all."

"But you did. You said, and I quote, 'Scorpius make yourself useful and put this back for me.'"

"Well... well... I've grown tired of using surnames." I countered, daring him to say something else about it.

He thought about that for a while before taking the book from me and putting it back. "Does that mean I get to call you Rose?" He asked in such a low whisper I almost couldn't hear him.

"No!" I hissed loudly, causing a third year to shush me.

"That's unfair."

"So's is life."

"What if I call you Rosie?"

"Fine! Just not Rosie. And you can only call me Rose once. Deal?" Holding out my hand I waited for him to shake it. I was so serious right now. I don't even know why I was giving him the chance to call me Rose. Maybe it was just because I've never heard him say it before. I'm sure he's said my name before but I've never been there to witness it. How is that even possible? I've never thought about it before but we're pretty solid enemies.

After we shook hands I tried to pull away quickly but ended dragging him with me.

"Let go. I'm not going to babysit you."

"Oops. Sorry. I forgot." He shrugged his shoulders before letting my hand go.

"What are you here for anyway?"

"To repay you." When he saw the look of utter confusion on my face he elaborated, "You marked me, I get to mark you. It's only fair."

Merlin I swear he's here to make me laugh because I really couldn't control myself. He really couldn't think that I would let him give me a mark too. That was too obvious. Plus I didn't feel like spending the rest of the day with ice on my neck. That could be quite annoying sometimes.

"What?"

"You're cute." Walking away from him I made my way to the door. I was done in the library for the day.

"So I can't? And that's my line."

"No you can't. I never said I played fair." Looking over at him I ran my hands through my hair before tying it into a pony tail. "But if you want, you can."

But when he leaned in his lips connected with my hand and I could see his look of surprise. He would probably be upset but I wasn't going to let him do that. What did he think I was a freaking coloring book? I'm far from it if he can see.

"What?"

"You have to earn it."

"You play hard to get."

"I'd like to think of myself as difficult to benefit with physically without the proper relationship to base things on." Nodding my head I gave him a smile before opening the door and walking out. I do think I give good definitions.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Lol. When Rose said "Let go." all I could think about what leggo. xD Ahh, the world. Next chapter's going to be in third person and a little fluffy. So there you go. It's going to be cute and I have no idea what this was but I gave you something. Appreciate it? :p Anyways, enjoy and review and all that good stuff. I'm thinking about writing another one shot. Someone give me a ship please. :D<strong>


	16. I Hate Birthdays

**Pre-Author's Note: FUU! I'm tired and I want to go to bed so this is what happened. I thought someone should get drunk and that's what happened. Scorpius is a gentleman, Rose is a little dumb and her friends can be quite persuasive. Kind of. Ah, well. I'm tired. **

* * *

><p>Birthdays have to be the most chaotic days ever in a room shared with girls. How chaotic the day will be is usually based on who's birthday it is. For example: If it's Annabeth's birthday something crazy usually ends up happening. It's an one hundred percent guarantee. Trust me, I know. I've been in the same room with her for years now. The simplest and calmest person's birthday is mine of course. I don't like going all out, I mean we still are in school. Why is Annabeth's birthday chaotic? Well, lucky for us, today's her birthday.<p>

**Reason #1 Annabeth Needs To Not Have A Birthday:**

**When classes are done... she will find you.**

"ROSE WEASLEY!"

That was my cue to try and hide but when I looked around there was no where to go. Merlin, if she gets her hands on me she was going to drag me back to our room and make me have 'fun'. And her description of 'fun' is all type of crazy things. I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to go hunting for dragons or some other kind of crazy animal. Maybe even unicorns.

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"Don't try to fool me with your innocent little smile Rose. I know you're trying to avoid me," Grabbing my hand she pulled me along with her to where ever she was going. "This year I'm not going to let you miss out on all the fun. You're not going to go to the library, and you're most certainly not going to get Hugo to say he needs help with his homework because I've asked him already and he said no. Now you either go willingly or I can work something else out."

And for a second I actually considered running as an option, since I am pretty fast with all the practice from James, but seriously. I can never, ever, ever, EVER hide from anyone I wanted to. So that option was out. The only other option I had was to go willingly, so I did. I didn't want to find out what 'working something else out' meant.

"In through the door." She said pushing me into our room.

There I was met by the eyes of my other roommates. Lauren seemed pretty happy but Stephanie seemed a little worried and I wondered if maybe she had been brought here by force instead. She was never one to give up on something easily. If she didn't want to go somewhere, she didn't go. If she didn't want to do something, she didn't. Too bad she got Annabeth, who can be quite the persuasive one at times.

**Reason #2 Annabeth Needs To Not Have A Birthday:**

**Presents and persuasiveness.**

Annabeth likes to open her presents in front of her friends every time. The bad thing about this is that her parents are excessively wealthy and with the amount of presents she gets from her them, we usually end up watching for a while. Not to mention all the presents she gets from the millions of boys she's been with. And their favorite presents to send her is alcohol or skimpy clothing. The other thing about presents is that we're friends. And what do friends give friends on their birthdays? Nothing.

"So you guys got me nothing, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure you've gotten every present in the book already." Lauren, yet another roommate, said shrugging her shoulders. Luckily Annabeth had told us not to get her anything after the disaster that happened last year. Let's just say she ended up with a bunch of empty boxes because no one knew what to get. We felt so guilty about getting her nothing that we tried avoiding her for weeks, which is pretty awkward when you sleep in the same room.

"You know what'll be a true present from all of you?"

Everyone just looked at her then at each other in confusion. But I'm not one to be easily fooled. I knew she was planning something because her innocent smile is, in fact, not as innocent as she would like to think it is.

"You can all have fun like me. If I tell you to do something, you do it. It won't be anything stupid. Promise."

"No deal." I said. I was not going to play into her little game.

"Why not? Scared?" She challenged.

"No, I'm not. I just don't want to end up doing some crazy."

She snorted and rolled her eyes while Lauren laughed. "Oh, please, Rose. The only time you ever do something crazy is... Let me see... NEVER! C'mon! So something fun for once. The last time you had fun was when you had a one night stand with Logan. And that was MONTHS ago. Months!"

"YES I DID!"

"What did you do then?"

Damn, I forgot that Malfoy's totally out of discussion with anyone. Even my own cousin doesn't know about any of the things we've done. Not that we've done anything bad or anything. Not that I'd want to either. I freaking hate him and everything he stands for. Well, maybe not. Wait! I'm not going to think about him when I could be doing something dumb, stupid and utterly out of my mind with my friends.

"Fine. Whatever you want."

Covering my ears, I didn't know if she was upset or ecstatic about my decision when she squealed. There was the possibility of her wanting to kill me with her deadly screech or her just wanting to squeal from happiness. Either way, I think I might be deaf now.

**Reason #3 Annabeth Needs To Not Have A Birthday:**

**Firewhiskey.**

"No!"

"But you said you would."

"I lied."

Remind me to run, run, run as fast as I can away from Annabeth next year during her birthday. Honestly, I know I agreed to doing whatever she wanted me to but I didn't think that drinking was included in that description. If I knew, I wouldn't have agreed.

"Just do it." Stephanie said rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling. I was shocked to hear her say that. She knew my stands on alcohol yet she was telling me to go against that. Although I guess I could blame that on the two glasses she already had. Either she couldn't hold her alcohol at all or she was just getting tired of me and Anna arguing.

"Fine. I'm disappointed in all of you and your freaking peer pressure that I so easily give into."

"Stop changing the subject." Pushing the glass towards me, she gave me a small smile.

Glaring at her I grabbed the glass before downing it as fast as I could so I wouldn't taste it. I've drank firewhiskey before and it tastes just like what it's called. In other words, it tastes just like fire and whiskey. Not the best combination in the world. And when I was done I thought that they would be satisfied but I can't seem to do that either. I'm not good enough for anyone.

"What! I drank the freaking whole glass, aren't you satisfied yet?" I asked irritated.

Then what really took me by surprise was when Annabeth rolled me a whole bottle. And I most definitely did not plan to get alcohol poisoning in school nor in my entire life.

Rolling the bottle back to her I stared. "You don't expect me to drink that, do you?"

"Oh, c'mon. Please."

"No."

"Half. I'll love you forever if you do."

"You love everyone." I said but took the bottle back anyway. I hate how some people can get me to do things so fast with just about two sentences. It was stressful. Though I would never really do anything too stupid. I don't think.

**Reason #4 Annabeth Needs To Not Have A Birthday:**

**I'm pretty sure there would be a reason to fit here but what happened after I drank half that bottle is a mystery. I have a low tolerance for alcohol.**

* * *

><p><span>What Happened:<span>

After hours of drinking, halfhearted confessions, presents, dares and stories Rose decided to disappear for a while. She said something about wanting to go to the library and the others let her even though it was a little after hours. They didn't know. They weren't even paying attention to any of the things that were being said, nor what they were saying since nothing made sense at all.

"Ow!" Rose said when she tumbled down the stairs. It wasn't helping that the world was spinning either.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Hugo asked, turning around to look at her. He always seemed to be there in the worst of times. "You seem a little strange."

"Sshh." She whispered before walking over to him and holding him. "Hush little Yugo don't you cry. Rose is going to love you until you die." Patting his head she hugged him tightly as she sang, not caring if she was smothering him even the slightest bit.

"You're choking me and my name is Hugo! Stop petting me!"

Letting go of him Rose stood up and almost fell again but Hugo grabbed her before she could walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. Don't worry, Jose. I'll be back."

"You shouldn't be going anywhere except to bed." He let her go though.

"Why would someone go to bread? I don't get it. I'm not even hungry."

"Are you drunk? I'm so going to tell mum and dad. You're going to be in so much trouble. I can't wait until tomorrow I'm going to annoy the hell out of you and make so much noise. Serves you right for drinking. Where did you even-" Stopping Hugo looked around the common room. She was no where in sight so he just went back to reading. She would get her own self in trouble.

)*(

Half an hour later Rose found herself walking in a circle. That's what happens when you have no idea where you're going in the first place. She had told her friends that she was going to the library but that was a lie. Stopping in the middle of the hall she began to think about how to get back to the common room so she could finally go to sleep. If she could even remember what room and bed was hers. Merlin, she was what you called 'a dumb drunk'. Who would have known?

"Lost, Weasley?"

It was joke but little did Scorpius know, Rose was actually lost. When she didn't answer he wondered if she was just ignoring him or if she had heard him at all.

"Hello!" He said pulling on her hair.

"What?" Rose asked before moving away from him. She knew that she knew him but she had totally forgotten his name. It was something with a S or maybe an A. Does it even matter? The true problem for her is that she forgot why she was even down here. By the time she figured it out it would probably be morning.

"Are you lost?"

"No I don't have a dog. Where did you even get that idea from?"

"I said lost. L-O-S-T."

"Oh, okay." She said slowly. Why was he telling her that he was lost? I mean she was lost too but why was he telling her? She couldn't help him. Heck, she could barely even find her own way around the school. And now she was going to be sick. Some how this was all Annabeth's fault. Or was her name even Annabeth? Who was Annabeth? She was a friend right?

Scorpius had no idea what was wrong with her. Except for the fact that she might have gone a bit deaf in the last few hours. She looked a bit sick too. And why was she even out at this time? Then again, she might be meeting up with someone. Although, she seemed to be a little out of her mind at the moment. Lost, sick and completely loony.

"Are you drunk?" He asked since it seemed like the only sensible reason for her behavior.

"Pssh. No. No. No. No I'm not. Wait. Could you repeat the question?"

"And who persuaded you to drink?"

"What are you talking about? I have not been drinking anything in the past few hours. No one per-per-per, whatever the word is, to drink. And no I'm not L-S-O-T. So yeah. Now you know." Rolling her eyes, Rose began walking, to where? She didn't know. Possibilities are she'll end up right back here.

Laughing Scorpius grabbed her by the shirt and spun her around. Who knows how long she's been out here? She's annoying, smart and a bunch of other stuff he can't think of right now but he wouldn't let her keep roaming around lost. Or as she called it 'L-S-O-T'. She was really out of it right now. Oh, well. It's be something to tease her about later.

"Where are you going?"

"Could you let go of my shirt?"

"Oh, sorry."

"You're welcome."

"But I didn't say-"

Pressing a finger to his lips, Rose shushed him. She didn't care what she had said. Nor did she hear what she said. For some reason she thought that maybe she should hate this person but she honestly couldn't remember half the stuff she was supposed to.

"Sshh. We're going to get married one day."

"What are you talking about?" Yup, she has completely lost her mind.

"I'm an only child so it doesn't really matter."

"You _have_ a _brother._"

"Sshhh. It's okay, Samuel. We love you." Throwing her arms around him. she rubbed his back before he could push her away.

"Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. Not Samuel. And who exactly is 'we'? What does being an only child have to do with anything in marriage? Plus, you have a brother named Hugo. If you can remember that. Your name is Rose Weasley, too. You're a Gryffindor and you need to go to sleep before you end up getting hurt or doing something really stupid. Never mind. It's too late for that."

"You talk a lot. I love you."

Sighing he grabbed her hand to lead her back to the Gryffindor tower. He could hear her rambling on and on about something he couldn't quite make out but he didn't really care at the moment. Then he was either getting really tired or Rose was getting really fat because she started getting heavier to pull. When he turned around she sitting on the floor.

"Get up!"

"Too tired."

"So?"

"What does me being tired have to do with snow?"

"And I thought you were a handful when you had sense."

"Cents? Isn't that muggle money? I don't have any of that."

Reaching down he grabbed her hand and helped her up. One way or another she was going back to where she belonged. Even if he had to carry her, which he was willingly to do. Well as long as she wasn't too heavy. Merlin he had to stop roaming around so late. He'd hate to meet another drunk Rose again. He hoped she'd learn her lesson after this. If she could even remember half the stuff that happened, which he doubted.

"Come on. I don't have all day."

"Is 'All Day' a holiday or is that like a book or something? I'm too tired to walk."

"Well... I can carry you then."

Before he could even say that it was just a suggestion he felt the heaviness of Rose on his back. Rose almost fell at first but she hung on for her life. She didn't even care that she was choking Scorpius because she was so scared that she would fall. It seemed pretty far up for her.

"You're choking me!"

"GIDDY UP! Go, go, go, go, go! You're slow." She chanted before burying her face into his neck.

"You're tiresome. And you better not bite me again."

"Sshh. I'm not two people so I am not a threesome. I'm not going to eat you. I don't eat people. Do you?"

"I think you should be quiet for a while."

For the next few minutes Rose continued bothering and half-choking Scorpius to death until he finally put her down. She wasn't even tired anymore by the time that time and she didn't even want to go to sleep. How was she supposed to get back inside anyway? She didn't remember the password. Seeing him about to leave she grabbed hold on his sleeve.

"What do you want now?" He asked annoyed.

"I forgot the password."

Turning her around he pushed her forward. "I don't know it either but there goes your brother. He must be looking for you. Ask him about it. His name is Hugo by the way. Nothing else."

"Okay. Bye-bye Samson."

"Night, Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Don't ask because I most definitely do not know. Although, Drunk!Rose is Funny!Rose. At least, that's what I thought. Whatever. Fred2xOC oneshot in progress. Might be a little depressing. I don't know. Enjoy and review. Half this chapter is in pieces but hey, it's longer than most.<br>**


	17. The Aftermath

"Merlin, Rose. Not your best day, huh?"

Best day? More like my worst. My head is freaking pounding right now and I have no idea what happened yesterday. Not to mention the fact that everything hurts. Walking is taking way more energy than it should and so is talking. And everyone seems to be talking louder than usual. But I'm sure I can blame that on my hangover. Never am I going to drink again. Well, not that much at least.

"Must you yell? I'm right here."

"Uh, I'm not even close to yelling."

Waving my hand at him, I rolled my eyes before sitting and putting my head down. I did not feel like talking and nor did I feel like moving. If anything, the only thing I really want to do is reverse the events of yesterday. Hey, maybe I would even find out what happened after all the craziness. I wonder if I could get my hands on a time-turner. That would be pretty awesome. Then maybe I wouldn't have to walk around feeling like I've died and came back, not once but twice.

"Have a nice night, Weasley?"

Do you think if I ignore him he'll like disappear or go away? I doubt it but it's worth a try. He's a nuisance, which is not a good component for my bad mood and hangover today.

"And I thought you couldn't get any uglier. Just goes to show that you really do learn something new everyday. Looks like you combed your hair with a cat by the way. Stay cautious of mirrors." That earned a laugh from Albus and if I wasn't so tired I would probably hit them both.

"I'm not in the mood to create a good enough reply to that. You win."

"That's what happens when you let people persuade you to do things."

Picking my head up from the table I glared at him. What was he talking about? Who persuaded me to do anything? Wait. When was the last time someone convinced me to do anything that he actually knew about that would be okay for him to know about? What if he somehow found out about my drunken exploits last night? How is that even possible? I don't even know what happened last night.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sitting up straight now. He had my full attention if he was going to play games.

"Nothing. It's just a common lesson."

"You know something I'm supposed to know but don't know because the thing that you know kind of messed that up and made me not know. Don't you?"

Albus and Scorpius both exchanged confused looks before saying, "What?"

With a sigh I put my head back down. I refuse to repeat myself after I took my time to say that. It hurt to even think about what the hell to say without Albus figuring it out in the first place. Why does my life continue to dig itself deeper into deeper into this hell where I don't know anything? I don't know what to say half the time. I don't know what to feel. I don't know who to like. And just thinking about all this is making my brain hurt. Or it could be the major hangover I have. Either way my head hurts and I don't know what to do about it and talking is not helping.

"Hey, your friend Stephanie is looking for you. I think." I heard Al say or yell. One of those, it might have been the first but due to my circumstances it sounded much like the latter.

"Tell her I'll get over there in like thirty minutes. An hour tops." What? I feel like I'm dragging cinder blocks around. They're not the lightest things in the world.

"Thirty minutes? This place will be empty by then."

"It's as fast as I can go at the moment."

"Then I think you should spend that time going to the hospital wing." Scorpius suggested. I hate to admit that he's right but he's right. But then again, what the heck is the nurse going to do for me? Give me a potion then tell my parents or something? Honestly, I am not willing to take that risk. If there's one thing I don't need right now, it would most definitely be a howler. I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore.

"I'll pass."

"Suit yourself. You're going to be in for one hell of a day."

Ignoring his comment I slowly got up from the table and made my way, just as slowly, over to the Gryffindor table. It would be better if I were with people who actually felt as bad as I do. Those people would also be known as Stephanie, Lauren and Annabeth. If I could actually make the long walk across the desert, ocean and minefield that was the Great Hall at the moment.

)*(

He was right again. My day was an absolute hell. It took minutes instead of seconds to come up with the answers for a question. It took way too much energy to pay attention to what people were saying and not to mention the fact that I have to remember it all. To make things worse, people who never ever talk to me decided that today would be a nice time to become friends. WRONG! Their first impressions of me are now ruined.

And thank Merlin that hangovers and classes come to an end because now I'm in my right mind and I'm going to get answers. I know Scorpius knows something but I've been too busy feeling like I'm dying to ask. Now I'm going to whether he's with his friends or not. I'm Rose Weasley and I get what I want. But of course I always get found before I can find.

"Rose? Are you okay? I'm sorry about yesterday." Annabeth said stopping in front of me. I can't tell if she's sincere or not but I don't really care either. It was just as much as my choice as her persuading me.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Well, isn't this cute?" Surprised we both turn around to face no other than Scorpius Malfoy. He's everywhere. Glancing over at Annabeth I see her flirtatious side take over and I want to punch her right in the face. I don't know why, but I do.

"Hi, Scorpius. Are you and Violet still together?" Can I punch her? I totally forgot about Violet now she wants to bring her back up.

I could tell Scorpius wasn't very interested in Anna though because he was looking straight at me when he answered. "No. I broke up with her actually. You can't teach an old slut new tricks."

"I believe it's 'You can't teach an old dog new tricks.'" I interjected and shrugged.

"I can learn new tricks." Annabeth offered and both me and Scorpius gave her a look of disgust.

Yes she is my friend but honestly, it's not exactly a good thing to be throwing yourself at other guys when you're in a relationship. Especially Scorpius Malfoy. She could do so much better than him. I wonder if Thomas knows about her continuous flirting with other guys. She flirts so much that you would assume she's single and that she's desperate to have anyone. Not exactly a nice thing to hear about your girlfriend. Although I bet Thomas is running around the school doing the exact same thing. Typical. I'm sorry to say this but I don't think they'll last long.

"I'm sure Flint would like that. Now how about you go run along and find him." Scorpius said and stepped out of the way so she could get by.

Looking around, I made sure no one was paying attention to us and that she was gone before hurriedly asking, "What do you know?"

"About what?"

"Last night."

"Well, I found out we're going to get married."

"Who says?"

"You said."

Lies. I couldn't have said anything along those lines. But wait... that means he spoke to me last night while I was drunk. That's so embarrassing. What if I really did say that? Can I die? I try to stop the heat from rushing to my cheeks but I can feel them burning already. I can only imagine the other things I said to embarrass myself last night. I'm going to get Annabeth for this one.

"It was only a drunken statement. I probably couldn't even remember your name." I stated avoiding looking at his face. I already knew he would be smirking.

"Samuel. Samson. Close enough for me."

"Continue."

"You said you loved me."

"Everyone and yourself knows I hate you."

"On the contrary, Weasley. Haven't you heard? Hate's the new love."

I thought about that for a moment. If hate was the new love did that mean that love was hate now? If so then I guess I really, really loved Scorpius Malfoy. But then again I wouldn't even say that if it was Opposite Day. I would never say that. I guess I'd have to settle for something a little different. I ran through a couple of synonyms for hate for a second before settling for the first thing that popped into my mind.

"I guess I very, very, very, strongly dislike you then."

"I guess. By the way... Hugo knows about your little adventurous state last night."

And I was running to the Gryffindor common room as fast as I could. Why? Well, because two people who should never know about my mistakes are Hugo and James. Hugo is known for telling our parents or bribing me. James is known for making things even worse by trying to attack people to get answers and he listens to rumors a lot. I'd rather have Hugo know than James though. That's why when I actually go into the common room I stopped to catch my breath while Hugo smiled at me.

"Don't tell." I practically begged through pants.

When he didn't say anything I knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted me to do something for him like always. I prayed he didn't come up with something crazy, too, because I'm going to have to do it anyway because I don't want my mum and dad to know about me drinking.

"What do you want?"

"I'll let Annabeth decide. Hey, Anna. Come here." He said a little too eagerly as he waved her over. I could he'd planned this whole thing out. He just loved to torment me. But I must admit that this was his worst.

"Yeah? Oh, hey, Rose."

"Give Rose a dare to do. Make it an embarrassing one too." Without even a second glance, he looked back down at his book as if he didn't care what she said.

"Since you don't like Scorpius I'm sure you won't mind kissing him in front of everyone tomorrow." She's lucky we're friends because I would have wiped that innocent smile right off her face by now.

This is why I do not like playing Truth or Dare with Annabeth. Her dares are always something that will ensure an enormous increase in drama. I was torn between telling my mum and dad myself that I got drunk and just doing the little dare. I mean it's not like I haven't kissed him before because I have. Then I wouldn't have to go through the disappointed letters from my parents. What do I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o. What's going to happen? Lol. I got writer's block after the first part and this is what happened. Whelp. I'll deal with it for now. Enjoy and review I guess.<br>**


	18. Challenge Accepted

Today the minutes were ticking by slowly. I couldn't help but think that maybe one of the students here had accidentally slowed down time but I knew it would have been fixed by now. The room was empty, everyone had already deserted me saying I was taking too long, as I buttoned my white collared shirt slowly in an attempt to pass time. That didn't work though. You only have so many buttons to button. Why don't they put like a thousand buttons on shirts for people like me?

There are no people like me. There are no people who are trying to waste time so by the time she gets down the stairs Scorpius Malfoy is gone. Why does he have to be gone? Well because I have to kiss him in front of everyone. I can only imagine what James will actually do to me if I go through with this.

Merlin, it's suddenly hot in here. Or maybe it's just the fact that I'm_ hyperventilating_ over here. What will Albus say after he sees me snog the face off his best friend Scorpius? Better yet, how the heck am I supposed to do it without attracting too much attention? Do I just sit next to Albus, say hi, exchange rude comments and then jump him in front of everyone? Do I just throw myself across the table or do I walk around to sit next to him, then do it?

THE RUMORS! Think about the rumors, Rose! They'll say that you and Malfoy have been sleeping together for years now. They might even say that you were seeing him behind Paul's back and that's why you two broke up. Heck, they might even throw a little threesome with Violet in there. Maybe even a _foursome_ with Annabeth, too. What if someone takes pictures? No, no, no, no! What if he rejects you? What if he pushes you away before your lips can touch his and he makes a suggestion about you having herpes or some kind of STD?

Looking in the mirror at my reflection I try to find a way to make my hair look sexier. Is there a book on how to seduce someone in about two minutes? That might be in the Restricted section though. Do I have enough time to go look? No. I'll stay right here and check my face, for the next ten minutes, for pimples or any bruises or anything that might make my appearance even worse.

How is he having this effect on me when I don't even like him? Why the heck am I flipping out over kissing him when I've done it like four times already? Not that I'm counting or anything because if I counted how many times I snogged people I would be here for days. What? Can't I go wild for once? There's no parents around to bug me about stupid things. Why not take advantage of it? It's only snogging.

I just thought of something bad. What if I mistake someone for Scorpius and kiss him instead? Like what if I'm in such a hurry to get it over with that I end up kissing Albus or Thomas Flint instead? Kill me. What if I'm so nervous about it that when we finally kiss, he uses tongue and I accidentally throw up in his mouth because the butterflies in my stomach won't settle down?

So many questions. My brain is cluttered with questions right now and I don't think I can take it any longer. If I stay in this room, alone with my thoughts, for a minute longer my brain is going to explode and then maybe I won't have to do the dare. That's a good idea actually. I think I'll do that. Except I'll need my brain if I want to become successful in the future. Or if I even want to live into the future. Or if James even allows me to live into the future after he sees me sucking faces with Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Marriage. What if we have to get married afterward because of some freaky unknown curse? Rose Malfoy. Not too shabby.

Taking deep breaths I made my way down the stairs ignoring all the weird looks I was getting. I feel like I'm about to tell my mum and dad that I'm pregnant with my cousin's child. Or any child at that. Calm down, Rose. There will be no incest. But what if Malfoy is secretly related to me and I didn't know because my mum hid it from me all these years? Which could only mean that she had an affair with Mr. Malfoy. Ew. I called him Mr. Malfoy. Sounds like some sort of sick role-playing.

Standing outside the doors I could hear the chatting of the many kids sitting in there unaware of the show they're about to get. Some not even of age to see because I'm sure this is going to be a PG-13 rating. Muggle Studies come in handy you know.

When I pushed that door open I made my way over to the Slytherin table slowly. Almost as slowly as I did yesterday when I had a hangover. Knowing Scorpius, he would probably think that I did. After my drunk incident with him he probably thinks I'm an alcoholic. He'll tell my mother that I need to go to a rehabilitation center right away and Hugo will just smile and laugh as I'm taken away, innocent as can be.

Sliding into the seat across from Scorpius I begin to plan out the exact way I'm going to heighten his senses with my nervous, crazy, incompetent, insensible, desperate, frantic, out of control kissing. I didn't even realize that both him and Albus were looking at me with concern. I was out of it.

"Hey, Rose." Albus said cautiously as if he expected me to starting attacking him at any minute if he said something wrong.

I merely waved my hand at him as I tried to recalculate my results. It would work if I was in a kneeling position on the bench as I leaned over to snog him senseless. That would have to work for now because I felt like if I got up I would throw up everywhere. I would throw up a bunch of stuff that wasn't even there in my stomach to throw up. A horrid sight really. No one would want to kiss me after that. Then they'll make rumors about me having morning sickness.

"You're a bit out of it today, Weasley." Scorpius stated as he smirked at me. HE KNOWS! HE KNOWS EVERYTHING ROSE! ABORT THE MISSION AND RUN! ABORT THE MISSION AND RUN FOR YOUR LIFE AS IF JAMES WERE CHASING YOU! But do I ever listen to myself at times like these? No. I just shrugged and dug my nails into my wrist under the table to keep myself from following my conscience's demands. I wanted to run like hell but instead I sat there like ice.

"I-I..." I stumbled on my words and you know what. How do I stumble on words that I didn't even know I was going to say in the first place? I saw his eyebrow raise in question but I ignored this particular gesture. I'm going to lose it soon. I'm going to lose it and end up in Azkaban all because Annabeth dared me to kiss Scorpius in front of everyone and Hugo bribed me.

"Are you alright, Rose?" I heard Albus' voice but I didn't really care at the moment. I almost kissed him just because he said something. I was going to end up kissing everyone in this room. EVEN THE GIRLS! I HAVE NO OBJECTIONS TO THAT RIGHT NOW!

"Yes." And I even surprised my own self when the word came out of my mouth. It calmed me a bit. It let me know that some part of me was still in control whether I liked it or not. I'm Rose Weasley and I'm one stubborn girl. There will always be a part of me that thinks something even though I know I'm wrong. Does it matter? It saves me from the dementors in Azkaban. I have to think very happy thoughts. That doesn't even make sense.

"You sure?" SHUT UP ALBUS! I know you care about me and all, and it's sweet but honestly. You're messing up my concentration of just getting this kiss over with and leaving to lock myself up in my room. If I keep remembering that Albus is there then it will throw me off and make me want to leave instead. Who wants to show their own cousins their kissing skills up close? Not me.

"Sshh." I whispered shushing him. I was going to try it now. I was going to try and write my death will right in front of the whole Great Hall. I just hope that James doesn't send a curse my way as I lean in because that'd be embarrassing. Maybe I would even die and fall forward making my lips touch Scorpius' anyway. WHAT IS MY LIFE? DO IT ROSE! THROW YOURSELF AT HIM! NOW!

"Scorpius." Damn it brain, I wanted to say Malfoy and not that loud but this made it all the more suspenseful. "Look at me." I added as I placed one hand on his cheek. There was no doubt that everyone's eyes were on us now because the whole Great Hall was quiet besides a few shifting people. I didn't care. At that moment there was only two people in the world. Me and him.

I could only gaze back as his eyes searched my face for an answer to why I was doing this but I couldn't say. Therefore when he opened his mouth to say something I took my chance. It was now or never. I slipped my hand around his neck and pulled him towards me not caring that Albus was right there and James would probably kill me. It was only for a brief second that our lips touched together lightly before I pulled away.

The silence was still heavy and I managed to catch the small smirk that spread on his face as he leaned in and kissed me back. That wasn't supposed to happen. And this couldn't be considered just a kiss because now it was like we were in the library again. We were full-on snogging and I didn't have a care in the world. I didn't even protest or pull away when I felt his tongue slide into my mouth, I know some can see this move, and touch my own. This was different. We were going at each other not just kissing. Now I know what they meant by sexual tension because I want him. I want to start tearing clothes off. Screw the fact that people are watching. It's only turning me on more. But I know better and I notice that one of my hands had found their way into his hair so I yank his head back. We're done. I'm free.

Flustered I collect my right thoughts before leaning in to peck him on the lips one more time. Simple as that I shrug my shoulders at all the girls who don't even try to hide their envy and make my way to the doors. But not before I give him one last sympathetic smile. I had dragged him into the drama filled world of Rose Weasley now.

"Rose Weasley is a whore!" I hear someone shout breaking the silence only to be enveloped in it again. I know that most of those kids expect me throw a tantrum and care or at least ask that person to come forward but I don't care. I kissed Scorpius Malfoy in front of everyone and I liked it. More than that. I loved it. There was no way I was going to let one person ruin that.

"You only say that because you wish I was yours." I respond with a smile and almost laugh when I realize that it rhymed. Walking through those doors I was in a completely different world. I didn't even care that boys were mercilessly whistling and throwing obscene inappropriate comments at me as I left. To whom did I belong anyway? No one. Though I have a feeling that I'll be having a few boys to answer to after that scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Pssh. I liked this chapter a great deal so I decided to post it early. Please enjoy and review. I'm still trying to write those oneshots. You can still suggest ships too if you want. I don't mind. And I just want to thank you all for taking the time out of your day to review this story sometimes. To thank you for reading this. To thank you for favoriting it and all that yum yum. You guys are absolutely fabulous. Amazing. Awesome. Fantastic. Marvelous. Everything. :D<strong>


	19. Commentary

When you do something someone always has to know why you did it. Why you didn't tell them you were going to do it. Why you were so dumb to get yourself in the situation in the first place. In fact some wait their turn to talk to you. But the person who comes last is who matters most because they were the one you did such and such with. And my point is that people like to comment on your behavior even if you don't care.

**Albus Severus:**

"What the fuck, Rose?"

"What?"

"Oh, don't 'what' me."

You know the one person who is actually scarier than James when he's mad? Albus. I don't know, maybe it's those green eyes but seriously. If Albus is ever mad I'd keep my distance. In fact I wouldn't even look at him. I wouldn't even say his name in my mind for fear of him hearing. You might think that I'm exaggerating and just being crazy but those are the precautions I would take. He's such a doll when he's happy. Keep it that way.

"Er... okay?"

"What was that? In the Great Hall, really? I thought you guys weren't even friends."

"We're not."

"We're not." He repeated, mocking me in a girlish tone. I felt like I was being bullied.

Good thing he wasn't really mad. I think he's just upset that I didn't tell him about the nothingness happening between me and Scorpius. Maybe even a little upset that I lied to him when I said there was nothing going on. Little does he know, nothing is really going on except the consequences of drinking.

"Are you going to explain or lay there in the grass all day trying to avoid your problems?"

"Can you just go ask Hugo? I don't want to talk about it."

He left with a huff and didn't even bother looking back. Knowing him, he would probably never ask Hugo. Albus liked to get the answers from the actual person. I guess he'll have to wait then because I have better things to do than go explaining myself to everyone.

**Annabeth:**

She understands what it's like to have people constantly asking you questions. She has it worse though because not only do people call her a slut and ask her why she does things, and she does a lot, but they also ask her to cop a feel. I find it funny. Well at least she didn't come over to me bombarding me with stupid things. I'd rather forget really. That doesn't mean she didn't comment on it though.

"Finally kissed Scorpius?" She asked lying next to me. "I didn't think you'd do it."

"Well, that means you don't know me." I said quietly.

"You guys are like perfect for each other. You guys always argue but I have a feeling that if you two ever got together you'd make it work anyway. It would be a kind of love hate relationship. I think you guys would sometimes start arguments just for the great sex afterward." She's been analyzing this. Should I be worried?

And I regret saying that I actually thought about that. Thought about me and Scorpius being in a relationship. Yeah, so not going to happen. Never ever. But they do say never say never so I'll just settle for the word 'ever' alone. I think it has enough emphasis on it's own anyway.

"Do you always include me in your fantasies?" I asked with a laugh.

"Stephanie, too, sometimes."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. How like Annabeth. I think she's kidding but I never even bother to ask because I don't think I really want to know the true answer. I guess guys are just not enough for her. She'll have to have the girls too.

"What do I do now?"

"I don't know. Remember who you're talking to." She replied with a small smile.

**Stephanie:**

"I knew it! I knew there was something between you and Scorpius. There was no other reason."

The only thing between me and Scorpius is much needed space. I don't see why people think we're seeing each other. Okay, yes we do argue a lot. Yes there is some sort of tension between us. Yes maybe I like him the tiniest bit. Who knows, maybe he likes me too? Then again, I think people just like playing matchmaker with enemies.

"You guys are absolutely adorable together. It's about time you guys admitted your feelings for each other." She rambled on.

Sitting up, I silenced her by putting my hands up. If she kept talking I was going to throw up right there. Adorable? Absolutely adorable? If wanting to tear each other to pieces is adorable then I don't know what's not adorable.

"No one confessed anything, Steph. There's nothing to admit to."

"Oh, c'mon. You can't tell me that you don't like him not even the slightest bit. I mean if you're willingly to shove your tongue down his throat in front of everyone then you have to like him a little."

I shook my head and sighed. She was as stubborn as me sometimes. Couldn't take no for an answer. "It was a dare."

"Either way you did it. You didn't have to, you had a choice. No one held a gun up to your head and said go kiss Scorpius Malfoy or I'll blow your brains out. So no matter what you say I still have hope for you two. I think you're just in denial because you think you'll end up like every other girl he's ever been with. You just have to put that aside though."

"Piss off."

**James Sirius: (The Boy Who Lectures Then Leaves)**

"Rose Weasley! Hugo told me it was a dare but honestly you don't go doing everything someone dares you to do! AND YOU MOST DEFINITELY DON'T DO IT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! Especially when it means snogging a Malfoy. Out of all people, a Malfoy? Don't you even care that people are calling you a whore now? I might just be getting on your nerves because you probably don't want to be lectured but I care about you and I don't want people saying that about my cousin. So if you're going to snog Malfoy do it in privacy because if I catch you I'll be forced to kill him. You deserve better. I won't tell your parents either about you drinking, that's a whole different thing. I don't approve of your behavior lately but you probably don't care about that either. Just be more mindful of what you're doing. Oh, and talk to Albus when you can. I think he's still a little upset and maybe you should apologize."

Just like that he was gone. He lectured me like he was my father then left. Wow. Maybe he's right. **  
><strong>

**Scorpius:**

By the time he had appeared to talk, my eyes were closed again and I wasn't really in the mood. Especially for his ginormous ego and arrogant attitude. Altogether, I just didn't want to talk or think about what happened but we all know I never get what I want. So when I felt fingers on my arm I opened my eyes and shrugged him off before saying,

"Not really in the mood today, Malfoy."

"Sounds like you're withholding sexual pleasure from me. We haven't married yet mind you."

"You're right hand is always there for you." I muttered but he didn't say anything about it so I thought that maybe he hadn't heard me. Or it could just be him ignoring me like he does three-fourths of the time anyway. Except for when we're arguing or he wants something. "Have you talked to Albus?" I spoke a little louder this time, just in case.

"No! I hope you told him it was a dare."

I sat up quickly and narrowed my eyes at him. How did he know? Does information really travel that fast? Damn this school, the people in it, and their urges to know everything about everything for no apparent reason.

Seeing the expression on my face he smirked. "Don't worry, Weasley. I have my ways."

He has his ways apparently. I don't know what his 'ways' are but he seriously has them I guess. Not only does he have 'ways' but so does Annabeth and Violet Parkinson. And as much as I hate to admit it, I don't like the idea of him having those kinds of things in common with those two. No I don't like him. I just... I just don't think Al should be around those kind of people. Or something like that.

"What do your 'ways' include actually?"

"Want me to show you?" He asked, reaching down to help me up.

"I'm not really in the mood for visual representations at the moment. I'd like to hear though so I can still insult you."

"Tomorrow then."

Do I have things to do tomorrow? Yes. Do I really seriously have something to do tomorrow? No. Does he know that? No. Am I going to lie? Yes. Why? I have no freaking idea but I'm going to.

"Things to do." I lied with a shrug as I tried to push past him.

"Aw. What happened to the daring Rose?" Pulling me to him, he ran his hands down my arms.

"Who said you could call me Rose? You're a sorry excuse for a boy."

"If we're getting married I should at least get to call you by your first name of course."

With a small smile, I fixed his loose tie and gave him a pat on the cheek. If he said something about getting married one more time I was going to strangle him. There was absolutely no way that a Weasley and a Malfoy would ever get married. Just think about the chaos that would cause. I mean we're not even friends yet. Merlin, talk about taking one step at a time.

"Okay. Here's the deal. We get married, I get injured, say you hit me, we get divorced and then I leave with half the stuff you own. Does that work with you? Works for me." The expression on his face made me laugh. Don't worry guys it was just a joke. "I'm just joking, love."

"Whatever you say. I think I wanna call it off now."

"Don't worry. Step one: I seduce you."

No really guys. It's just a joke. Don't go around thinking that we're actually going to get married or we're going to start dating or anything. That would just be weird. I mean he's my cousin's best friend. He used to date Annabeth, too. Ew. No thanks. Imagine what they- I forget what I was going to say because his obnoxious laughing has interrupted my train of thought.

"Really, Weasley? You couldn't even seduce Nathaniel. And everyone knows he'll fuck anyone."

"Is that a challenge?"

And this is the reason why I need to stay away from people like him. I always have to prove myself to people even if I don't care about them. Even if I don't care about their opinions of me. There's something wrong with my mind. I can't wait to go home. Then I won't have to worry about any of this stuff. I tried to ignore it but the shrug of his shoulders was the equivalent of saying he thought I wouldn't do it.

"I'll do it. It'll be killing two birds with one stone. Matter of fact... let's make it Davis."I suggested with a smirk because he's an easy target. He's always alone, in the library and he's super cute and nervous around girls.

"Are you daft? Everyone knows he's gay."

"Oh, please. Everyone _thinks_ he's gay. There's a difference. Wanna bet?"

He stared at me for a while after that, probably calculating his chances of actually winning if we bet. Obviously I'm going to win because duh. I'm one sexy redhead and did I mention that I have quite a liking for short clothing and dancing. Being with Annabeth has it's advantages too.

"Well, if you insist. What do I get if you fail?"

"Whatever you ask for. Same for me if I succeed. Deal?"

"But how will I know if you did?"

"I'm going to bring you with me."

**Most Idiotic Questions/Comments Throughout The Rest Of The Day:**

-"You and Scorpius are so hot."

-"Does this mean that you and Scorpius are dating?"

-"You're a slut." (And apparently every other offensive term you can call a woman.)

-"You don't deserve him."

-"A Malfoy and a Weasley. Who would have thought?"

-"Haha. Soft porn in the Great Hall."

-"Are you willing to kiss other guys?"

-"Go out with me.

-"Is that why Scorpius broke up with Violet? Boy is she going to be mad at you."

-"Damn, Weasley. If I knew you were that wild I would have been asked you out."

-"Get a fucking room next time!"

-"Do you guys do threesomes?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I don't know what happened. Do not ask. Review and enjoy. Sexual tension, annoyed arguing and kissing next. Of course between Rose and Scorpius. And that other kid too. (Landon Davis) xD I have way too many OCs. I like naming them though. It's fun.<strong>


	20. Reject Matchmaker

"Are you sure there's no one in there?"

"Merlin, I don't know. I've only checked like _five_ times."

"Fuck off with your sarcasm."

How I even got myself into this mess is unknown? Well, not exactly. Though it would make me seem more sensible is that were the case. I'm sitting here, with Scorpius Malfoy, waiting for my chance to try and get some boy, who's supposedly gay, to kiss me. Sometimes I wonder if I'm as smart as everyone says I am. It doesn't exactly seem like it. Unless taking every dare someone throws at you is smart. Next thing you know, I'll be jumping off some tall building.

"I don't have all day." He said with an exaggerated sigh.

He had been complaining for the last few minutes. I couldn't wait to just get this over with and win so he'll shut up. So I got to work. Shrugging my robes off I smoothed out my skintight dress. Step one to seducing someone: Look as sexy as you can. Well, that was Annabeth's advice. She even made me go as far as wearing these little black pumps. I was surprised I could even walk. This is not my thing.

"Alright, before I go in there... when I wave my hand, you interrupt. Easy."

"Sure." He whispered before reaching out and pulling one of the loose straps of my dress onto my shoulder. "You look... nice. Good luck."

Ignoring the heat rising to my cheeks I turned away from him and took deep breath. Wouldn't you be nervous too? When I opened the door the silence was overwhelming. I walked over to Davis as silent as I could and when I sat down on the table right in front of him my flirtatious side kicked in. Losing to a Malfoy is truly unacceptable so I was going to win one way or another.

"Hi, Landon."

"Uh..." His eyes flickered up and down my body before looking away and I knew this was going to be easy. "H-hi, Rose."

"Relax." I said slowly. "I don't bite... unless you want me to."

The way he started shifting in his seat I could tell he was nervous. He doesn't get much attention from girls since the rumors started going around so this was something different for him. I guess you could think of this as helping him because me flirting with him is definitely going to give him a confidence boost. Maybe. I don't really care, I just wanna win.

"D-do you want something from me?" He asked still looking anywhere but my face.

"Yes. I've heard the rumors going around. I want to know... if they're true because to be honest, I sort of have a crush on you." Right now you're probably thinking something along the lines of: "Oh, she's such a bitch. She's leading him on." but I'm not. At one time I did have a crush on him and if he were to ask me out after this whole dare thing I wouldn't reject him. He's a cutie.

"No. They're not true. I just don't have time to prove them wrong. It's all pretty stupid if you ask me. Three-fourths of the people who say that don't even know me but people are so gullible. Not to mention the fact that I've went out with Lorelei before."

See, I told you. He's not gay. That doesn't mean he's going to be willing to kiss me though. At least I know that I was right. I have to get some points for that right. One hundred points for Gryffindor for proving stupid people wrong. You may all thank Miss Weasley for this fine discovery and I believe everyone should pay their respects to her and apologize to Landon Davis.

"Here's your chance to prove them wrong." I leaned forward, one hand around his neck, about three inches away from his lips.

He hesitated for a second and tried to move away before saying, "Uh. Are-Aren't you and Scorpius Malfoy t-together or something? I really don't want to come in between that. I saw you guys in the Great Hall... seems like you guys are dating. I don't want to be included in your games. So maybe I'll wait until next time? I mean you're beautiful and everything but-"

"It's no problem. We're not even friends." I cut him off because he was talking too much. Funny how he could go from shy to outgoing.

"I don't know. You guys seem like you're... I don't know. Enemies with benefits? I guess."

Honestly, even he thinks me and Scorpius are a fucking couple or something. It's really starting to piss me off because there is nothing going on between us. The next person who suggests we are, or should, get together then I'm going to hex them. Family and friends included.

"Not even close." I said running my fingers through his black hair. "Talk about it later."

"Sorry, but I don't believe you. I see the way he looks at you. Kind of like he knows something that no one else does. Like he claims you. And then you look him like you have him and you're never going to let him go. You're not fooling any-"

Some people just talk too much. Landon should be added to that list so I clamped my hand over his mouth. I definitely do NOT look at Scorpius like 'I'm never going to let him go'. More importantly, what the hell does he mean we're not fooling anyone? We're not trying to fool anyone. There's not even a WE in this whole situation. If he thinks this then there's definitely other people who think the same thing.

"This is the part where you shut up and kiss me. Your mouth is not of much use when you're talking about me and someone else."

Whatever he tried to say was muffled and I was glad I couldn't hear it because it would probably just increase my anger at the moment. I was here to win something not to talk about me and Scorpius. So naturally straightforward was my next option. Grabbing his hands I placed them on my waist before leaning in to whisper in his ear, "You only get one shot. Don't miss your chance."

"Only because I've heard you're a good kisser." And he brought his hands up to my face and kissed. It felt kind of wrong for some reason. Kind of like I was cheating or something. Weird. After a few moments of kissing, I pushed his face into my neck and waved my hand for Scorpius to come interrupt. He came a little faster than I thought.

"Ahem. If you two are quite done, Albus is looking for Rose." His smile was a little too happy for someone who just lost a bet.

Landon looked absolutely embarrassed and a little scared. I guess he was scared that maybe me and Scorpius were actually a couple and he would hex him or something but that wouldn't happen. Hopping off the table, I blew him a kiss.

"Bye, Landon. I'll see you later. We'll pick up where we left off." Merlin that makes me sound like a freaking slut or something.

After we got outside library I stuck my tongue out at Scorpius. I won. He lost. Now I get what I want. Hmm. Any suggestions about what I should ask him for or get him to do? Don't be afraid to tell me. I don't really have any ideas.

"Do me a favor and unzip me?" I asked and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Unzip my dress."

"We're in the halls!" He whispered and I knew he had to be looking around. I don't see what the big deal is honestly. At least everyone was sleep, we came here a little early to catch Landon. If I were a guy and some girl asked me to unzip her dress I wouldn't think twice about it. You know since all boys think about is sex. Or so I've heard constantly from my mother and father since about two years ago. I think James told me that too, once.

"If you're so worried hurry up before someone comes!"

Then I felt his hands on my back before he started to pull the zipper down. The only sound in the halls was the sound of that zipper coming down so slowly. I think he was trying to make as little noise as possible but it definitely wasn't working. If anything it sounded like a chainsaw. Not to mention the fact that his fingers seemed to be making _way_ too much contact with my skin. And when he pulled the zipper below my waist I stopped breathing. The air was heavy between us... tension.

"Done."

"Uh... thanks."

"My eyes are closed so you don't have to worry or anything."

True to his word, when I turned around his eyes were closed. Letting my dress fall, I was standing half-naked in the hallway so I hurriedly grabbed my skirt out of my bag and pulled it on. What do you think I'm going to do? Stand there? Yeah, right. That's the last thing I want to do. Shouldn't be doing it in the first place. Somewhere between buttoning and reaching for my shirt I had said okay and Scorpius had taken that as permission to open his eyes. So when I turned around and met his eyes my hand immediately went to cover them.

"Thought you'd get a peek?" I asked. Shoving one arm through my shirt and then switching to cover his eyes while I put my other arm through.

"Thought you'd let me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

No really. What is that supposed to mean? Is he implying that I'm sort of whore or something? That's just mean. I am not a whore in the least. Yes, I kiss lots of boys, but not lately. At least I'm not going around kissing all these boys while I'm in a relationship.

"Oh, nothing." Was his reply.

"If it was nothing then why would you bring it up?"

"If anything you brought it up."

"Oh, yeah. Just blame me for everything." I countered and rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see me.

Before he could catch another glimpse I spun around and went to work buttoning my shirt as fast as I could. Which ended up being not fast at all because my fingers kept slipping and at one point I had missed a button and had to start all over. Wait, why was I buttoning my shirt in the first place? Why was I getting dressed in the halls? Because, like I said before, I'm killing two birds with one stone. I'm trying to seduce Scorpius at the same time since he basically said that I couldn't.

"Let me help."

I wasn't sure if I had heard right but I got my answer when I felt his arms wrap around me from behind. Then I watched as he buttoned my shirt for me, his chin resting lightly on my shoulder. Much faster than I could do. At first I didn't really care but when he got higher his hands brushed against my chest and I stopped breathing again and tensed. Yeah, a little _too_ much touching for me at the moment. He apologized though and stopped.

"A Malfoy _dressing_ a girl. This is a surprise." I laughed and turned to face him. I needed to break the silence.

"It would have made more sense if she didn't undress herself."

"Maybe if you asked nicely she would have let you."

"I don't have to ask. She does what I _tell_ her to do_ when_ I say to do it." Looking into his eyes I couldn't help but smile. It was times like these, when his 'Malfoy side' shown, that I remember he's a lot more dangerous than I think.

"Ha that's funny because I won the bet. Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't that mean _you'll_ be doing what _I_ say to do?"

Ah, the look on his face was priceless. I seriously thought about letting him off the hook at that moment but being in control is a good feeling. Although not as good as revenge, which I will get when I think something up. The possibilities are endless. I'm going to have so much fun thinking something up. You know what... maybe I'll get Annabeth to do it. She seems to be good at stuff like this. Am I wrong?

"Did you have fun with Landon?" He asked with that same smirk on.

"He's a prat if you must know and he's not gay so you definitely don't have a chance. Parkinson's a better fit for you anyway." So what. I think he's a prat because he just judges my relationship with my enemy but doesn't like that he himself is judged. Or something like that. I don't know.

"No thanks. I'm working on something actually. What did he say exactly that has you pissed at him?"

This is the part where I tell him everything Landon said and regret it when he starts laughing. I don't know if he was laughing at how mad I was or that Landon actually said those things. I mean who tells someone you barely even know that he knows about their 'relationship' with someone they don't have a relationship with. That doesn't even make sense in the least. If I weren't trying to win a dare I would have given him a piece of my mind because he clearly needs one.

When I got to the part about him thinking we were 'enemies with benefits' Scorpius looked like he was actually considering it. Too bad it takes two to tango. Unless he's willing to do it himself. I'm not really sure how that would work unless, once again, he's going to be enemies with his right hand.

By the time I was done explaining I was back in regular school uniform and trying to get back to the Gryffindor tower. No heels, no dress. Just regular skirt, shirt, flats and robes. I never thought I'd be that happy to get those clothes off. This whole getting dressed up thing isn't for me.

"So let me get this straight. You're angry because he thinks we have a relationship? Sounds sensible." Sarcasm before, sarcasm now.

"Yes! Do I not get to be angry once in a while?" Or am I always angry but just not like this? I don't know.

"Actually you do. Every single second in your life."

Stopping, I glared at him. I do not remember being angry every second of my life. I wasn't mad when James was chasing me. I was actually scared for my freaking life. Or that time I kicked him and Albus. I felt pretty happy. Mostly satisfied but yeah. Happy.

"I'm not angry all the time." I whispered to disguise the fact that he was annoying me now.

"Yeah you are."

"EVERYBODY JUST KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT ME NOW, HUH? They know more about me than me! Now that sounds sensible." Taking a deep breath I took a second to make sure no one was around. "Maybe I need someone to make me happy." Absentminded flirting alert.

"I can do that."

The next thing I knew I was against the wall and he was making me a little too happy by pressing little kisses to my neck. I didn't really mind. Funny thing here, that he can make me happy. Shame that he can make me just as angry in seconds. Anyway, why was I thinking about this when I could be enjoying myself in far more entertaining activities.

So when his mouth finally found his way onto mine I pulled him closer to me. Sometimes you have to let yourself be happy. At least that's what I was doing until I heard something. I practically threw him off me.

"I think someone's coming." I stated only to have him smirk again. BOOM! Here comes some more sarcasm.

"Already, Weasley? You must really control yourself." I must admit, I laughed at that. I thought it was pretty funny.

"Not even close. No offense but you're kind of boring. And I'm going to take my leave before someone finds us and comes up with even more rumors. Don't want that. It'd be a distraction during our wedding, no?"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rose,<em>

_As much as I enjoyed your kissing I have to say that I don't really want to see you again. It's just this feeling that you're not really going to be dedicated to a relationship if there's Scorpius Malfoy around. And I know you said you didn't like him but honestly, you're not a very good liar. You should really practice that by the way if you're going to keep lying about your feelings for him.  
><em>

_Landon Davis_

_P.S: You should be really careful where you're going to kiss Malfoy. The halls aren't as quiet as they seem._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Landon,<em>

_If I have to tell you one more time that's there's nothing between me and Scorpius it isn't going to be pretty. You're a little too persistent for me. If you want to play freaking matchmaker go find someone else. I don't want to participate.  
><em>

_Rose Weasley (Bet you want that to say Malfoy)_

_P.S: Merlin, we kissed. Alert the Ministry! Everyone does it. Doesn't mean anything. I think someone's a little jealous. If you like to peek so much you should join.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Don't ask. No really. DO NOT ASK.<strong>** This was during a storm so I don't really give a flying party if there's a mistake or something. Rose might be a little ooc I think. Just pretend everything makes sense and you'll enjoy. Posting even though I shouldn't. fml._  
><em>**


	21. Admitting

"Come to pay me another visit, Rose? Have I not made it clear I don't want to see you?"

This boy... I swear he has an alter ego. His cute, shy, nervous side shall be called 'Landon'. His know-it-all, seen-it-all, I'm-better-than-you side shall be called 'Davis'. Why Davis? Well, because I imagine, from what I've heard, that the Davises all act that way. Although, I've only heard of his mother, Tracey Davis, and his sister. I've been doing my homework on him. He's seventeen, sixth year, sexual orientation still being analyzed, O. W. L. scores said to be E's and A's, has a younger sister named Hadassa who's a Slytherin while he's a Ravenclaw, father unknown, never had a detention and once in a relationship with Lorelei Page. Boring, but keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"Okay, here's the thing. I don't care if you want to see me or not. I'm here to tell you to stay out of my business." I whispered, ignoring all the looks I was getting. Apparently, today was the day to be in the library so everyone wanted to be here. Or they just wanted to do their homework at the last minute.

"Impossible. Your business is all over the school. Bad idea picking Malfoy to be with if you don't want people to be in your business." The smile he gave me made me hate him even more.

Just as I was about to say something I stopped. He was right. A lot of people do know a little too much about me. So I grabbed Landon's wrist and pulled him into an empty aisle. If I was going to talk to him without anyone else knowing about it, I was going to have to do it in private. Or semiprivate. Does it matter? This was as much privacy as I could get at the moment.

"Listen, Landon. I DID NOT 'pick' Malfoy for anything, and there is most certainly nothing between us." Taking a breath, I looked around to make sure there was no one snooping before saying lowly, "Yes, we kiss from time to time but it doesn't mean anything. Just keep it to yourself."

"How about you just admit that you like him and he likes you?"

"He doesn't like me. He just likes the thought of displeasing his father."

"If it meant that much to him then he'd go for Albus. Everyone knows his father would be pissed if he couldn't get children. Except by adoption. And come on, same sex relationships aren't exactly accepted by all. Not to mention the fact that Albus is indeed a Potter. They're like sworn enemies. Isn't it enough that he allows them to be friends? That took long enough."

There is just no winning with this guy. He knows everything except how to keep his grades high. Why the heck does he want me and Scorpius to like each other so much? Someone probably put him up to this. I'm going to find out who.

"You've analyzed this haven't you?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

For a second we just stared at each other before he leaned back against a small table and shrugged. The one thing that's most angering about him is that he pretends that he knows _everything_ and then pretends as if it's so freaking normal when it's not.

"I dislike you." I said coldly with a menacing glare.

"I don't know if I should be honored or a little upset. Merlin knows that's how you and Scorpius' relationship started off. A little hate can go a long way." Taking my hand, he pulled me over to him and I didn't object for some reason. See he has this sort of charm about him. He's mysterious and everyone knows I love a good mystery.

"The current relationship of me and Scorpius is enemies. I guess he has some competition now."

Whatever I was saying seemed to slip his mind as he reached out and touched my cheek with one hand. Then he whispered something about me being a distraction and how he shouldn't be doing this before pressing his lips to mine. It was only for a second and so light that I don't think it could even be considered a kiss. The silence after was heavy, in which we both just looked at each other.

"What was that?" I asked because I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"I, uh, wanted t-to repay you for earlier when you kissed me." See what I mean? Complete psycho.

Confused, I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't find the right words. He wants me to be with Scorpius but he likes me too? What does this even mean? Every time I find myself even the littlest bit happy I end up in a confusing situation. I see nothing bad about Landon. Actually, I wouldn't mind dating him either. It's just that he's a little too observational. And a little too honest about the things that he observes.

"I think..." I started and moved away from him. "I think I'm going to go."

Before he could say anything I turned around and practically ran away. That was until I remembered something I had been meaning to ask him for a while. With a sigh I walked back over to him and gave a small smile.

"Can I ask you a question, Landon?"

"Sure."

"Why are you sometimes nervous and everything but sometimes I don't know. Uh, I guess you could say rude and straightforward?"

"Honesty is not meant to be stumbled over. Or so my mother says." He's a momma's boy.

)*(

The one bad thing about having Annabeth as a friend is that she almost always keeps tabs on you. She always wants to know where you were, what you were doing, or in some cases,_ who_ you were doing. When she doesn't know these things, she simply has to ask. I have no problem with it really except for the times when I'm actually trying to get away with something. That's when she decides to pounce unexpected.

"Rose, where were you a few minutes ago?"

Shrugging, I kept walking. Just a few more steps and I could make it to the Great Hall. But I knew I would never make it in time to avoid her questions in which I had no answers. Well, the truth was always an option but I'll save that for later.

"You were obviously somewhere. Now tell me."

"In the library finishing homework." That was the first excuse that popped into my head. It wasn't all a lie. I was in the library.

"Lies. I saw you finish your homework yesterday."

Damn her and her want to know what everyone's doing. Lately it just seems like everyone freaking watches me. Everyone wants to know everything I do. Want to know every mistake I make. Is this how everyone feels when they're doing something wrong? Or am I even doing something wrong?

"I was just in the library." The look on her face told me she knew there was something more. "Reading. Just reading." I added.

"Reading what?"

"Books." I stated slowly as if she were dumb.

As we walked through the doors I casually tried to get away from her but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back to her. She was going to get answers. Or she was going to try. I do not crack under pressure easily. After a while... yeah, maybe. But I'm used to all the stress so it doesn't really get to me all the time. I guess it depends on the situation I'm in.

"When are you going to stop using Albus as an excuse to get away from people?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I do not."

"Really? I recall you saying you had to help Albus with an essay last year when I asked you about Paul. When I asked Albus about it he said he had no idea what I was talking about. Therefore you were using him as an excuse. Am I wrong? Or am I right?"

Throwing my hands up in defeat, I stuck my tongue out her and walked away before she could grab me again. She's right. I do use Albus as an excuse a lot. And he's not the only one. I use Hugo, too. Not to mention Stephanie. Goodness, I need to stop this habit. Eh. I think I'll stick to it. No one's died yet so it couldn't possibly be that bad.

After saying hello to Albus I didn't even bother to sit down because for some reason Violet Parkinson was there. She was sitting right next to Scorpius and yes I could just sit next to Albus but I knew she was up to something. She was smiling like she knew all my secrets. Or maybe she was just smiling because she was sitting next to Malfoy again. The last time they had sat together was before they broke up. What if they're going out again? Damn the slut to hell.

"Hey, Rose. Just in time for my little announcement!" Violet exclaimed clapping her hands. "Where have you been?"

"Why do you want to know where I've been? That's like me asking you who you've slept with. Although I would never ask that. Who knows how long that list will take? If you can remember half of them." Giving her a smile, I rolled my eyes.

"Well, for starters. I just wanted to see if you'd lie. About what? About you kissing Landon in the library not too long ago." She said in a hurry. I guess she thought I'd interrupt.

Truth is... I was too shocked to answer. She just told my business not only to Scorpius but Albus too. What the heck was I supposed to say to that? I could easily lie about it but I don't think it'd work. What would I say? So instead of saying anything I stood there and smiled at her like I didn't have a care in the world for what she had just revealed. Apparently, I'm a good actress too because Albus came to my defense.

"Really, Violet? Rose isn't _that_ dumb. Everyone knows Landon and James are great friends behind the scenes."

EVERYONE? What does he mean _everyone_? I didn't know that. I'm _that_ dumb. Glancing over at Scorpius I noticed that he was smiling. He was smiling? What the hell is there to smile for? I think I do have a reason for why Landon is acting so strange towards me though. James probably set him up to this. What a plan. Get a friend to try and get your cousin to fall in love with the guy you both hate so you can kill them both. Fabulous.

"I'm just gonna... go. It's been fun chatting with you though. I'm starting to feel like a star with all the attention I get." I said before turning around and making my way over to James. He would be lucky if I didn't strangle him as soon as I got close enough.

The scenario's changed. Usually it's James storming over to me. This time it's the opposite.

"James. Can I talk to you?" I was most certainly not asking because even if he said no, I was going to talk to him whether he liked it or not. He just shrugged so I guess he didn't really care so I continued. "Do you mind explaining your friend Landon?"

"What about him?"

"He's been annoying me lately."

"No worries. I told him if he ever saw you to help you out."

Help me out? Really? The help he was giving me was only going to make James hate me more. Either James won't care or Landon doesn't really like James and is trying to get back at him. I don't think that's the problem though. This is confusing even for my mind. Are you as confused as me?

"Thanks but no thanks. Tell him to stay out of my business. You should do the same." Actually I couldn't care less what he did. All I had to do was ignore him like I did everyone else.

)*(

How I ended up here? I have no clue. How I ended up trying to explain to him why such and such happened? I have no clue. I think it's because I didn't want him to think lowly of me for going for a second kiss with Landon. Even though I didn't initiate it.

"Can I talk to you?" Why the hell was I asking a Malfoy if I could talk to him? Why the hell was I trying to keep up with his pace of walking just so I could talk to him about something that made no sense? Something that wasn't even any of his business.

"About what?"

"About Landon."

"Oh, I knew that he was friends with James all along. Though I'm guessing you didn't. So if you wanted to talk about that, I don't really have time."

If you ask me, that was pretty rude but seriously I could have sworn I saw him slow down a little. He wanted to hear what I had to say. Or that's what I thought. It'd give him a reason to laugh at me later, to bring up to embarrass me later, and to help him prove a point later. It could just be one of those but I'm going to take my chances and say all three. Everyone knows he likes to go all out. Thing is, I wasn't really thinking about the possibilities at the moment.

"Can you just stop and listen for a moment?" I pleaded trying to catch up.

"For all these years I thought you were smarter than me. Boy was I wrong. It's called walking and talking Weasley. Also known as multitasking. You should try it some time. It actually works really well. Surprising to some but already known to others." As he rambled on about multitasking I couldn't help but think that he knew about it very well from other acts. If you know what I'm getting at. No? Don't mind me then.

"As much as I love your sense of thought I don't care at the moment." I interrupted.

Stepping in his path I stood there and smiled when he stopped. He might not care about what I have to say but he was most certainly going to hear.

"_He_ kissed _me_."

At first he just shook his head and then he burst out laughing. I mean full-out laughing. So hard I swear he was close to the crying stage. Of course I find nothing funny about this situation so I wait for him to stop. What the heck is so funny about anything?

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked after he had finally stopped laughing.

"I've asked myself the same thing." No lies there.

"So that was a waste of my time. Good to know."

Before I could even stop him he was walking past me again. Leaving me behind to wonder why I was telling him this. That was a good question that I hadn't even thought about before I came chasing after him. I never seem to think things through before I go do them. That just goes to show that I should pay more attention. It's too late to turn back now.

"Wait!"

"What, Weasley?" He asked annoyed, but he stopped and turned around again anyway, as I ran over to him.

"Say something."

"About?"

Gosh, he is so frustrating that I want to tear my freaking hair out. And I have a lot of hair so that's saying something. Why can't he just understand what I'm getting at? I just want him to say one thing to show he was listening but he insisted on ignoring anything I had said. Or at least pretended to.

"Everything." That was my answer. Some say that indirectness is the best route.

"Wasting my time." He sang.

"Your opinion?"

He shrugged and you know what? That's not going to be enough for me anymore. I'm tired of people just shrugging as if what I've said has no importance to them. If it's over something stupid, I won't mind it. But if it's something important, like now, I wanted them to tell me. Not gesture. The least they could do was answer with words. It's better to hear it then to see it. So I stood there and waited for him to start speaking.

Sometimes I break easily. And that can easily be proven by this scene in which I had to break the silence. AGAIN!

"Talk. You didn't learn English for no reason at all." And I dare him to him to start laughing again because I could use something to practice my spells on.

"What do you want me to say?"

And I hate my self for actually saying what I was thinking. It was an accident. A common accident. "I want you to tell me that you actually care about me kissing other boys." It came out a little jumbled and rushed but I said it. I told him the truth whether he understood or not. Do you know how hard that is? Good thing I don't even like the kid. No seriously. I do not have feelings for him whatsoever.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that." The smirk on his face said otherwise.

"I said- Never mind. Just forget it. It doesn't matter. It'll never matter."

Giving him one last look, I turned around and began my walk of embarrassment. That was until he grabbed me and pulled me back to him. His hand went over my eyes and I couldn't see a thing. I thought he was going to try and rape me or something. I mean don't get me wrong. He's a nice guy and everything but when someone just does that out of no where you can only think that you're either about to get killed or raped. I doubt he'd ever- Fuck! My thoughts were cut off when he started to whisper in my ear.

"Say it again."

I thought about it. I thought about saying it again but then I quickly decided against it and shook my head to say no. It'd just be added to the list of things he could use to make fun of me. There's already enough of those so I think I'll leave it at that.

"You're smart, right?" He asked and I could feel his free hand playing with the hem of my skirt.

"What kind of question is that? You know that."

"But you never seem to listen. So do it now." I nodded again and he continued. "I want you to listen very closely. My opinion? _I. Don't. Care._ Now sit here and process that long enough for me to disappear."

Despite telling myself that I wasn't going to listen to him, I did. I stood there and thought about it for a second. Only a second though. When I turned around I saw him leaving and I couldn't help but scream in frustration. You think you're getting somewhere only to find out you've been going in a circle big enough to take years to get back to where you started. I know it well now.

"I hate you!" I called down the hall not caring how loud I was.

"Love you, too."

Because hate's the new love.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Weasley,<em>

_It's like the Stephanie situation all over again. Just in reverse._  
><em>I just refuse to say it.<em>

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_P.S: I found this so I decided to send it. Don't know what you're talking about exactly but if Scorpius admits to anything. It needs to known. -Albus_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: It's been a while. Still don't want to post this, not good enough for me, but I guess I will. Had a little aftershock of a earthquake in my area so yeah, been pretty hectic. <strong>**My sister had her baby and I had to babysit. In other words, it's just been a busy week. Lalala, thanks for reviewing and all that nonsense. You guys are freaking awesome. :3**_  
><em>


	22. I Have What's Yours

Days after the little incident between Scorpius and I and everything's fine. Neither of us has yet to bring up the whole Landon, or Stephanie, thing and we haven't been alone together since. Some people have been asking me if we broke up, because we've been being nice to each other, but that's definitely not the reason. We weren't even going out to begin with so I don't know how that would work exactly. I think they've come to this conclusion because being nice to each other is actually quite eerie. It's just not normal.

Well, that's what the people from the outside see, which would be everyone who isn't me or Scorpius. Little do they know... we're still being just as mean to each other but in a more formal way. I guess you could say that. I've been sending him letters, he's been sending me letters. It's all cool. I mean if me calling him a jerk, and him calling me a slut, when no one's paying attention then everything's fine. Actually, I have no idea why we're being secretive.

Anyway, what's really important is what we write to each other. You guys are probably thinking we write these cute little love notes and stuff like that but we don't. I don't really know what we write ourselves. I think it's just stuff we really we want to say but in a more indirect route. Also something you may want to know: I have yet to tell him that Albus sent his letter to me. I could definitely call him out on it but I think it would be better if I just leave it alone. I don't really need anymore drama in my life.

* * *

><p>Dear Scorpius,<p>

Isn't it about time we cut it with the surnames? Not that I care because we're not even talking to each other to begin with. Why do you think that is? Never mind. Don't get lost in thought. You'll be a stranger there.

Anyway, on to more important things. Such as something I believe you're not a big fan of but I insist on talking about anyway. No, forget that. I don't wanna bring that up right now. Knowing you, you would probably just turn it against me like you do everything else. So just pretend I didn't write that because I, Rose Weasley, refuse to waste perfectly good parchment because I wrote something that was stupid. Although you already knew that.

I'm off track. I forgot what I was even writing this for so I'll just tell you something else.

Did you know that there's a betting pool on us? People are actually betting that we get together by the end of the year. It's funny because that would never happen because I hate you with a passion. Not to mention that James is quite persuasive. He'd probably kill you. Do you think they would allow me to bet, too? I'd like to take all their money. No, no, no. Something even better. Lily bet! I mean she really bet that we would.

Ew. Why the hell am I writing to you like we're friends? I think us being so 'nice' to each other is getting to my head. Also, I have something of yours. It's something you're going to want to destroy.

Lots of hate,  
>Rose Weasley<p>

P.S: Stephanie's been asking about you. You shouldn't get people's hopes up you know. And if you could tell you're ex-girlfriend, Violet, to stop looking at me like she's going to tear my freaking head off then that would be nice.

P.P.S: End of the year's almost here. Keep it up and I just might miss you. As a practice target, that is.

* * *

><p>Dearest Rosie,<p>

On the topic of surnames: If you didn't notice, the last few letters I have sent you did not say Weasley except maybe one. And it's not the same exactly when you're writing it because you're not really saying it. I don't know about you but I would rather hear someone say something than just see it.

For the sake of you, I will disregard that. I lied. I do NOT 'turn everything against you'.

Did I know? Ha. I freaking created it! No, I lied. And I'll have you know that I, Scorpius Malfoy, am very lovable. You just hate me because you like being different and because my last name is Malfoy. That can change though. It's just a name. Not that I care. I don't even like you. I don't have a death wish either. You have too many cousins. James is enough to keep me at bay.

If we're not friends and we're not enemies at the moment does that mean we're just benefits? What could you possibly have of mine? Trust me, if you have it it's not important.

Mutual feelings,  
>Scorpius Malfoy<p>

P.S: Let's not go over that situation again. Why would I tell my ex-girlfriend to do anything? She's not mine anymore. I can't control what she does.

You won't miss me.

* * *

><p>Do NOT call me Rosie!<p>

I'm surprised you've replied! At first I thought you wouldn't because I remember you saying something along the lines of "I don't care." Or can I just add that to your list of lies?

THERE ARE NO BENEFITS! Either that or you don't know how to pleasure your partner.

You'll be surprised at what I can get my hands on. Ignore how inappropriate that sounds.

I just realized that you can read! AND WRITE!,  
>Rose Weasley<p>

P.S: She was 'yours'? You're pretty possessive, no?

* * *

><p>Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie,<p>

Going to ignore that.

Do not insult my sexual performance. You can ask Annabeth about that.

Going to ignore the rest. Like you do me.

Malfoy

* * *

><p>After that I sent him nothing else. That was really low. Yes, I know they had a relationship that only lasted two weeks but I don't want to know what they did. And I most definitely don't like remembering that they went out in the first place. No! I'm not saying that because I like him. Psssh. Get a hold of yourself. Don't give me any of that crap about denial and jealousy and all that because I couldn't care less. I'll admit it. I don't like Scorpius Malfoy. I <em>want<em> him. Let the difference be known. Why do I want him? Because he's my opposite. Opposites attract. WHABAM! Easy as pie.

Now onto the stuff that's actually written in the letters. What do I have of Scorpius'? Isn't it obvious? I have the freaking letter he wrote but didn't want me to have. I know I said I didn't want any drama but that was before. I don't want drama specifically I just want to annoy him. I want to see him. I want to see him so I can talk to him that is.

About the betting pool: Can you believe that? I thought it was only Annabeth and Stephanie who would bet on something like that but I was wrong. WRONG! Want to hear the list of the people who are betting? Well, there's Annabeth, Stephanie, Zabini, Nott, Flint, Lily, Logan, Violet, Lauren, Darien, Paul, Jonah, and of course, Landon. I swear he's the one who started the whole thing. What the people bet is a mystery to me. I just know that they were included.

Will I really miss Scorpius Malfoy when the year ends? No comment.

)*(

The one good thing about Scorpius Malfoy is he gets what he wants. Most of the time. Why is this such an important factor? Because we don't have to set anything up. If he wants something he will go and get it. Like for instance, I have something that he might want he's going to come and get it. Do I know when? No. Does that make it more exciting? Yes.

That's why today I made sure that I was alone at every chance I could get. That's why when I got to the end of the hall and I felt someone pull me around the corner, I didn't even flinch. Okay maybe I did but I wasn't scared. I was waiting for this to happen. I knew it was going to happen.

"What do you have?" He asked immediately, pinning me to the wall.

"No, greeting. Such a gentleman."

"I don't have time for your games today."

I think it should be the other way around because he's definitely the one who plays all the games. He pretends to be in love with you one day and then the next he can't stand you. He pretended to care one second and then the next he couldn't care less. I, however, am true to my feelings and am totally honest. That's just a fib but it's also called exaggeration. Have to make him seem like more of a bad person than he actually is. That's a joke.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business right now. So either you have something of mine or you don't. It's totally fine if you lied just so we could talk but really, I don't have time right now. Time for that, I mean. We need to talk. I mean- forget it." Someone's a little confident about themselves.

If you're as confused as I am don't worry. I can't seem to decide between he actually has some place to go or he wants to talk to me but doesn't really care about the thing I have that's his. What do you think? Either way I don't really care.

Noticing that he wasn't quite up to foreplay, I took the little crumbled up note out of my pocket and checked to make sure it was the right one before throwing it in his face. I've been waiting to do that for a while now but it didn't really compare to my fantasies. NO NOT SEXUAL FANTASIES! How would that even work out? I throw the paper at him and then we start shagging? Not very sensual if you ask me. I'm Rose Weasley, my brain can come up with way better than that. What's really important is his reaction.

In which his eyes flickered down for just a second to read and I couldn't help but wonder if he'd even read past the first line. "Where'd you get this?" Were the first words to come out of his mouth when he looked back up at me. He seemed to be fuming, too. Good thing I scribbled out Albus' name and comment before I planned on giving it to him.

"Your conscience. Thought I should return it after I borrowed it." I answered with a smirk.

"This is what was so important that you had me freaking following you whenever I could just to get a chance to talk to you about it? I must say that I am quite disappointed, Weasley. Is this your attempt at getting me to admit to something that you won't even admit to. Nice attempt."

"Something like that. And if you weren't such a cocksure prick who only worries about his reputation then we wouldn't be in this situation. Now would we? But NO! You can't just say three measly words." I countered with a roll of my eyes as I watched him rip that letter up. I had been planning on keeping that but I guess that would be impossible now. He was destroying the evidence like I said he would do. So predictable.

How we even got to this conversation? I don't even know. I was actually saving the whole jealousy talk for some other day. And when I say 'three measly words' I mean 'I admit it.' Not 'I love you' or 'I like you.' Get over it. We're not going to happen. I think. It doesn't matter that I don't know the real answer because there's a fifty-fifty chance that it's not going to happen.

"Let's not go there, love. Did you realize that that was more than three words? Anyway, you won't say the fucking words either so why do I have to? Stop acting like you're so oblivious to everything when you clearly know _everything_ because you're a know-it-all. You just know everything. You know everyone's feelings, thoughts, and things about them that they don't even know themselves. It's so infuriating!" His eyes closed and his hands fell to either side of me against the wall.

"Yes, just throw me under the bus because you can't confront your feelings."

"I'd like to. Throw you under the bus that is."

"That's why you're in Slytherin."

"No. I'm in Slytherin because I do whatever to get what I want. And other things but let's not get into that. Agreed?"

I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. Sometimes I think the only reason he was put in Slytherin is because he clearly tries to be better than everyone. Even himself, which is pretty sad when you think about it. I don't know how you're going to become better than yourself but I swear he certainly does try. Not to mention the fact that he's a Malfoy.

"Can you like... I don't know. _MOVE_!" Placing my hands on his chest I pushed as hard as I could. Wasn't very much apparently because he didn't even budge.

"Can you stop being an insufferable know-it-all?"

"Can you stop being an arrogant prat?"

I am NOT an insufferable know-it-all. I haven't corrected anyone in what? A _long_ time. Yes it's true that I answer a lot of questions and can be labeled as a teacher's pet but I am not an insufferable know-it-all. If he couldn't stand me he wouldn't be here right now to tell me that. If he couldn't stand me he wouldn't be this close to me. If he couldn't stand me, we wouldn't constantly find ourselves in situations like this one which usually end in snogging.

For a second, we looked at each other, no words passing between us. My hands were still on his chest and I could feel his heartbeat picking up just the slightest amount. Or it could be my mind playing tricks on me. But I'm sure it was the first because my own heartbeat was picking up.

That's when he leaned forward, and he was just a breath away, before he whispered, "Blood traitor."

And usually I guess I would be upset by him calling me that but I knew he didn't mean it.

"Son of a failed deatheat-"

I planned to finish that but it didn't take long for him to close the little distance between us and cut me off with a kiss. It was teasing and light and when I tried to deepen it, he pulled away with a smirk on his face. Sometimes I get caught up in the moment. You know, I doubt I'll ever admit it to anyone but I missed this. The last time we kissed was like a week ago and I missed that. I missed him. But only because he's a nice kisser. ONLY because of that.

"I admit it." It took me a moment to understand that I had said it first and then I felt the heat rising to my face. I was supposed to say it last. That was my plan. I was going to make it seem like I was only saying it to be polite after he did.

Ignoring my attempts to push him off me again, his hand went to play with a lock of my hair before he repeated the words that I had just said. It wasn't supposed to be that easy. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Where does this even put us now? Once again I want to scream in frustration because he keeps putting me in these situations where I don't know what to do. Where I'm so confused that I wonder if we're honestly in some type of relationship or something. It's too much for me. I'll try and go for someone more normal.

"So what happens now?" He asked interrupting my thoughts. I should thank him for that. Saved me from going crazy.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Pretty much a waste of time then, right?"

"Shut up."

At a lost for what to do next, I pulled him down for another kiss. This time it wasn't light, it was feverish and I found myself losing oxygen fast as my hands went to loosen his tie. I didn't even care that we were in the halls. It wouldn't be the first time I did something like this. It was all so fast that I didn't even realize that he had unbuttoned about half my shirt by the time we broke apart. He was practically panting and I was taking deep breaths, trying to get air back into our bodies.

"We should stop." He suggested.

"Yup." I agreed rubbing the back of my neck. Kind of awkward.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the middle of the hall with him so we were no longer against the wall. Sometimes you get caught up in the moment. More than once. Looking away from him, I buttoned my shirt slowly before turning back to him.

"We need to talk." I blurted out.

"Not now."

"Tomorrow then but I have things to do in the morning and evening. Night?"

"Eh, party."

"I'll see you then?"

That kind sounds like I was begging to see him again. Which I WASN'T because I don't even like him. And damn it. I totally forgot about that fricking party. Guess who's throwing it. Ravenclaw. They can be stressful and uptight sometimes but they like to have fun too. I actually think they might have the craziest parties. I met Logan at one of their parties actually. Then that's when that one night stand happened and yeah. Yup. I should not go.

When I turned around and began my way back to where I belong, I stopped.

"Wait!" I called out and spun back around but he was already gone. "I have your freaking tie dumbass!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I only tried to write this like four different times so yeah. That's why it took so long. I shouldn't have spent my time on this because I only wrote it so I could write the next chapter all crazy like. Finally gonna get what you want. Every time you wake up it's not next to who you expect... dun, dun, duuunnn. And thanks and stuff for reviewing and stuff. Yup. Thanks. Love you guys.<strong>


	23. Correction: Worst Mistake EVER

"Oi, Rosie!"

A voiced omen to me. I've been through the same situation too many times before not to know that I'm about to get dragged into trouble. In fact, that's the exact reason I was pretending to be sleep in my bed so early. Though the devil shall be damned if she doesn't recognize deceit when she sees it because she knows the practice well. So when she grabs my arm, I let her try and pull me out of bed without being too obvious that I was fighting against her. I never realized she was so strong.

"Rose! I know you're not sleep. C'mon! I wanna do something fun!"

There's another one. Another voiced omen. Whenever Annabeth says she wants to have fun she means she wants to create some trouble. No thanks. I've been in enough for the past few weeks without her. Who knows what she's cooked up this time. Her latest scheme of having fun ended with me drunk and with a dare to display affection in front of everyone in the Great Hall. I'm not the least bit dumb so when I open my eyes to see her clothed in a nice formfitting dress I know where she's going with this. By 'fun' she means party with Ravenclaw and I'm just not up for it. Last time I went to a party with her I ended up sleeping with Logan Wood. I didn't even know the poor boy. Plus I said before that I shouldn't go.

"Where's Stephanie?" I ask because I know she'll at least be able to keep me sane if I get dragged to that party.

"I don't know. Couldn't find her."

Did you hear that? She _couldn't_ find Stephanie. I'm going to hunt her down after this. Now how am I supposed to keep myself sober when she's not there? That's right, I have an idea. I won't go. No, that's impossible. Anna will just keep pestering me about it until I say yes. If that happens I won't have anyone to blame my behavior on. Some things are just so complicated for no reason. Being friends is complicated. Feelings are complicated. Tests are complicated. When will I face something easy? I have a feeling it'll be never.

"Rosie!" Annabeth exclaimed suddenly when I closed my eyes. Not my fault. Thinking kind of gets me tired after a while.

"What?"

"Please come with me. I'll love you forever."

She doesn't quite understand that she's said that millions of times before. The crazy thing is that I always seem to go because of it. It can be quite persuasive at times. Where the heck is Lauren anyway? Why can't she just take her other half with her? Why did I end up being the person she came to? I guess it doesn't really matter to her because she's pulling at my arm again, taking advantage of my silence. Surprisingly, I let her drag me out of my bed and over to a mirror. I hate those things.

"You're a doll." She says softly.

I'm not stupid and she knows that. I've heard her say this before I know what's to come so I try to get away. But I'm too late as always. She's already pulling the comb through my red curls even though she knows I hate it when she does that. It's like I have a mother at Hogwarts and one at home. And she looks so happy when she does it. I think she might want to be a mother when she's a little older. An easy feat for her with all the sleeping around she does. Although, I think she'd change if she were to become a mother. Sometimes you have to be thrust into a devastating event to figure out that you've been doing wrong. Some need to be hit by reality. _Hard._

For a few minutes, I'm used to it and I let her do what she wants. That was until I saw her dig into a drawer and then appeared a pair of scissors.

"No, Annabeth! No, no, no, no! I've learned my lesson about you and a pair of scissors from third year. Let's just say you can't be trusted even if you say you know what you're doing. No offense but I don't want to end up with half a head of hair again."

With a smile, I snatch the scissors out of her hand and put them back where they belong. Maybe I should put them under lock and key. She can be quite the troublesome one when she has hold of a pair of scissors. Trust me, I was her first victim. After that, no one else listened to her when she said she knew how to cut hair. I might be smart but when I look back I was pretty dumb to let her even try. I think I only believed her because of her own hair. Every girl wishes they had hair like her.

Satisfied with the way my hair looked she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. Looks like I'm going to the party in uniform. Very formal. I have my tie on and everything. And it's not until I catch another glimpse of myself in the mirror that I noticed she added a ribbon to my hair. She's so freaking sneaky. I swear she should have been put in Slytherin instead. Then the rumors about her and Scorpius being related would be a teensy bit more realistic to some people. Kind of a stupid rumor if you ask me seeing as they dated before.

"Do you really want me to go to a party with no shoes on?"

"Hurry up!" She gets pretty anxious about parties sometimes.

I don't need further addressing when she tells me to hurry because I have no doubt that she'd take me to the party shoeless. So I grab my flats and slip them on as fast as I can while being practically shoved through the door. But I stop her once again before running back into the room to write the person who left me behind. Grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment, I quickly scribble down a note to Stephanie. She'll find it on her bed whenever she happens to come back. If anything bad happens it'll be her fault for not being there. Well, not really but it's nice exaggeration.

* * *

><p>Dear Stephanie,<p>

What happened? I know you knew about the party so you can't deny it. Annabeth caught me before I could get away. Where did you go? Maybe I could use that place for next time. Or how about you bring me with you because that's what friends are for?

Tomorrow's going to be the second worst day of my life to today. I can just feel it.

Captured once again,  
>Rose<p>

* * *

><p>Thus how I ended up in the Ravenclaw common room, sitting at a table by myself with nothing but four empty shot glasses in front of me. Yay for Transfiguration! I don't really go to parties like this so I sit and wait for Annabeth to pick me back up. The only thing left to entertain me being my thoughts. Usually a bad thing if you ask me.<p>

How many drinks have I had? There's four glasses, I can count but I swear there was another. I hope not because I should not be drinking at all. I should not be drinking at all. And for some reason I feel like I've already said that once. Maybe more than once. It doesn't help that even though there's music, to me there's an almost eerie silence. The silence of things I don't want to think about but they're surely there waiting for me to stop stalling.

Why was I here again? Oh, that's right. Anna dragged me here and deserted me. Apparently, she thinks I can babysit myself at such events but I know that I can't. I'm not exactly the most social person in the world. Which would explain why I was sitting alone, absentmindedly staring into an empty glass? What was in there by the way? What did I drink? It tasted kind of fruity. It was nice to say the least. Another one would be fine with me. Too bad I've reached my limit for today.

Limits. Speaking of those... do Scorpius and I have limits to our relationship? Scorpius. Malfoy. I just vaguely remember something about us needing to talk. To talk about what exactly? I'm at a lost. So I'm left again. Grasping at strings to keep myself from slipping into a world of stupidity. Last time that happened I ended up with a dare and confused feelings.

A good question would be what my feelings are exactly. I think that's what I wanted to talk to Scorpius about. Or something along those lines. I can't really remember at the moment. Right now I feel pretty out of it. I guess that's pretty apparent though because I am still staring into this glass like it holds some sort of secret. They do say you spill when you drink so that could include secrets and all that stuff. Like the fact that I l-

"Why be beautiful if you're not going to smile?"

"I'm bent." I replied dully. I'm not exactly in the mood for flirting.

"I think you're lying."

I don't even think to turn around to see who I'm talking to but I don't care either. I'm not here to go flirting around like some sort of lush. I'm sitting here waiting for a friend, who I doubt will ever come back but I'm still going to wait. You never know, she just might come back. That is if she can find her way. She's quite a fond one of drinking.

"Well, go ahead and think. I'm waiting for a friend anyway. _She's_ nice." I still don't look up from my glass. This is not a bar. I'm not here to get drunk and fuck up.

Then I hear him mumble something about how all the good ones are either taken, slutty or only attracted to the same sex. I almost laughed but I thought that would be a little rude so I held it in. I don't think he would appreciate it very much if I did. He's obviously not having much luck with the ladies tonight. Although I don't see why he can't just pick one of the sleazy ones. They're easy to find, easy to talk to and easy... in other ways. It's a great deal.

That's when I hear the same voice say, "Don't even bother, mate. She's bent."

I didn't even bother holding my laugh in this time. At this rate I'll be known as a lesbian by tomorrow. Fine with me. I'm sure I could find a nice girlfriend. She'd probably be better than anyone else I'd ever been with because guys are certainly a lost cause. They cheat, they lie, and they deceive. Most of all, they pretend.

So when I finally looked up I was surprised to see Scorpius sitting across from me. I thought it was just a trick of the mind at first and blinked a few hundred times. When he was still there I rolled my eyes and decided that I would just ignore him. What I don't need right now is him annoying me. Another drink anyone? Whatever he wanted I really didn't want to be a part of it. Nor did I want to talk to him at the moment even though we clearly needed to. I'd rather do it when I'm in my right mind so tonight's out of available times.

"I'm not going to disappear you know." Were the first words to leave his mouth.

"What a disappointment. I really had my hopes up on that one."

"Sure. If you want to tell yourself that then be my guest. You and I both know it's far from true."

"The best lies are always at least partially true."

Whatever possessed me to say that must really want me to stop lying because then this fool will always think there's some truth in it. That doesn't even make sense. Then again, I wasn't even lying in the first place so how does that play out in this? What have I lied about to him anyway? It's nothing that I can remember. I've said all types of things but I don't think I've ever lied. Not to him at least. I highly doubt there will ever be a person who didn't lie at least once in their life.

"Does that mean you're bisexual then?" he laughed but we all know he'd die a little inside if that were true. I'm just kidding. I don't know half the stuff that goes on inside that head of his. That might be a good thing actually.

"Wasn't my best lie." I answered while I stacked my four glasses on top of each other. Isn't it a little weird that I find glass more interesting than all the drinking, dancing, games and other stuff that's going on around me? No. I'm glad I have enough sense to stay away from that stuff for right now.

"I agree. Your best lie has to be 'I hate you'."

I hate you? My best lie? I would disagree but I can't seem to think of something better than that. I can't seem to access the later things that have happened in my life past last year. Did you know that some people say that you hate someone whom you really wish to love? I find it interesting. Reminds me of someone but I can't even grasp that idea at the moment. That leaves me to just say the first thing that comes to my mind or say nothing at all. Both are easy. I have a feeling that I'll end up going with the first one because for some reason, whenever someone is persistent I _have_ to pay attention to them. I have to give them what they want. Unless it's utterly insane. Exhibit A would be Annabeth.

As I processed these thoughts I watched Scorpius shift in his seat before downing half his drink. Oh, great. I can't even handle a sober Scorpius, what makes you think that I can handle a drunken one? I can't even handle myself, let alone _two_ people. So why did I finish his drink when he pushed it to me?

"Still haven't learned your lesson?" he asked as he watched me drain the glass. Damn, I hate when he's right and he makes sense.

"I have a lot of lessons to learn. I can't take them in all at once."

"Or choose not to."

We can choose not to learn certain lessons now? Or do we simply choose to have them reinforced? I was asking you. I can't really explain anything right now when my head is swimming and all the thoughts that I have are currently that of a second year. I think.

"Your company was very much appreciated. Now could you kindly get lost? I've had enough lectures and blah, blah, blah."

"You should really loosen up, Weasley."

"Piss off."

Seriously. If I wanted to get told off for doing things I shouldn't, I would just go to James. Matter of fact, while I'm at it I would tell him every bad thing I ever did. That would keep the droning going on for a good bit of time. Or more like the whole year. The guy never seems to shut up. Sometimes I wonder if maybe he does the same things we do. Wouldn't that be ironic? Him lecturing us about the stuff we do but him doing it too. I'm going to have to look into that. Then I could lecture him. I'm quite good at that.

"Well, I'll do the honors. Your crazy ex-girlfriend has been spotted anyway." I muttered when he didn't even bother to move. "Thanks for the drink, love. Pay you back?"

I didn't really feel like going but I didn't want to stick around and face Violet either. Getting out of my seat, I waved to him before disappearing. Didn't end up going very far. In fact, I just went to the other side of the room. Hopefully he doesn't end up following me because I really don't need his shit right now. Whenever I do something someone has to comment on it. I do good things; I'm trying way too hard to be perfect. I do bad things; What the hell is wrong with me? Did I lose my mind? Why am I rebelling?

I'm not perfect and I never will be. I shall forever disappoint at least one person with my decisions but I'm starting not to care about what people think. If I were to love someone that people didn't want me to be with, what would I do? Just give it all up because someone doesn't like it? I have feelings too and people seem to forget that a lot.

Making my way through various amounts of groping, drunk students, I happened to bump into Annabeth. Just my luck actually. I really needed to get out of here. It was a little too much for me at the moment. I can only take so much of dim lights, flirting, drinking and people unconsciously grinding on me like I'm some sort of piece of furniture. Although I don't know why someone would want to grind on a piece of furniture anyway. That's just weird when you have so many willing participants around you.

"I want to leave." I said after I had gotten Annabeth's attention, which I don't think will last very long at this point.

"Why are you telling me? You know how to leave."

This is when I realize I've been waiting around for her this whole time for absolutely no reason at all. I can go back to the Gryffindor tower all by myself. I'm not drunk so it really be that hard. I'm in my right mind. Why the heck did I think I had to wait for her?

Pulling on a piece of my hair, she smiled at me. "Why do you want to leave? Not having fun?"

"That's exactly why I want to leave. I'm not having any fun. Who has fun with people pushing you in every damn direction? Who has fun with people basically bloody half-shagging you while you walk? Who has fun with people who just get intoxicated and start doing dumb stuff? Half the people in this room right now will sleep with someone they don't love and will probably be pregnant in about two months. Does that sound like fun to you?" I ranted even though she didn't seem the least bit interested in what I was saying. You know I'm quite surprised that she hasn't gotten pregnant yet. Thank God she knows how to stay safe. She doesn't make the best choices but it'll have to do.

"Who gives a flying fuck about consequences at a party?"

A very valid point she has there. It might be true but honestly, why don't people learn from their earlier mistakes? I mean I've learned not to let Annabeth talk me into flirting with some guy at a party because that led to Logan Wood and I don't do stuff like that. It's not me.

Unfortunately by the time I had made it back to Earth, Anna was dragging me to a small table filled with an enormous variety of alcohol. I wonder where these people got it all from. Confused as to why she had brought me over here, I watched as she poured at least six different types of alcohol in one cup before trying to hand it to me. I guess you could say she's pretty much a very bad influence on me. I'm surprised she didn't bring some second years with her.

"It'll help you relax. Drink up." She whispered with a sly smile on as she raised the cup to my lips. "Relax a little. Do something crazy for once. Stop being the plain old Rose and break your reputation."

Think I could start breaking my reputation by pushing her face in? See how much she would like that. I've done plenty of crazy stuff before. For example: One time I jumped out of my room window because I thought my broom would be there if I yelled "Up!" Let's just say I never did that ever again after I ended up in the hospital. My mum and dad weren't too happy about the whole incident. Hugo and Albus had dared me to and I guess that's where my whole do-every-dare condition comes in. I'll only do it if I know I can do it though. Or that time when I stayed in the boys' bathroom for a whole hour.

Annoyed with the fact that people keep telling me to 'loosen up' and stuff, I did what she told me to do. Mark that as the second mistake of the night. Or maybe that was the third.

)*(

How the hell did I go from having a 'nice' chat with Malfoy and Annabeth to dancing with some guy? I don't know. I don't even like dancing in public. Don't get me wrong, I know how to dance, a necessary thing if you're a Weasley or Potter because of the fourteen million weddings that are going to come. I just don't really understand why I was dancing at a party? _AT A PARTY!_ This was a _way_ different kind of dancing. Damn there was all kinds of touching going on while I was dancing but that was the least of my worries. So was the amount of alcohol I was consuming. Every time I finished a drink it seemed to refill. I wasn't expecting anything though.

I wasn't even surprised when I was pulled away by someone I couldn't even see. Which just goes to show that I had drank way too much because I didn't even care about my own safety. In fact I cared way more about the drink that was being pried out of my hands as I whined.

"Haven't you had enough?"

Blinking, I let my eyes refocus and I noticed the cold stare of grey eyes on mine. I feel as though I should know this person's name but my head is really swimming now. Giving a small laugh, I fall forward and lean on him because I think I just might be sick. Either that or I'll fall on my face. That wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asks, holding me up.

Like I haven't been asking myself the same question all night. Or was it morning now? I don't know. After a few second, seemed more like hours, I held up three fingers and burst out laughing again. There's something oddly funny about all this. He didn't seem to be amused in the slightest though. And he told me to loosen up. Look who's being the spoil sport now. It definitely isn't me because I'm not telling him what to do in an indirect way.

"Do you even know what your name is?"

"What's _your_ name?"

"Really, Rose? Are you that drunk?"

Am I that drunk? Nah! Snickering, I pressed a finger to his lips and shushed him like I had just told him a secret. Who needs to know the answer to that question? Not me! I was only doing what he told me to do. I was 'loosening' up. Why was he having such a change in thought now? Whatever it was I wasn't going to stick around to figure it out. I didn't even care in the first place. If I so happened to drop out cold in the Ravenclaw common room I wouldn't give a damn at the moment. Although that could be due to the fact that I can barely see straight and everything that's going on I can't comprehend. Hell if someone started shagging I would probably think they were dancing. It's all the same.

"Hahaha. My name's Rose. I like flowers." Snickering, I slipped out of his grip to find someone else to dance with. I like dancing.

Somehow I ended up lying down on a table instead while I kicked my legs like a little kid. No one seemed to deem it weird. Not even myself. It just goes to show that when I get drunk, I get unbelievably stupid. Which is kind of weird since I'm pretty smart right?

"Rose! Come here."

Turning my head I saw those grey eyes again. Do I have a stalker?

"Rose! Get off the table and put your legs down. You look like some two knut whore. You're better than that." I heard him say as he pushed my legs down and pulled me off the table. All that after he called me a two knut whore. Wow. Should I thank him or do I have to charge him for dragging me off the table because I'm a whore. He did say that I was 'better than that' though. What's that supposed to mean? I'm not better than anything.

"I'm worth the galleons, baby."

"You're priceless." He whispered and walked me to the door. Maybe I should wait for Annabeth?

Nah! I'm tired. I wanna leave. I don't know where I have to go. I think I'm going to be sick. I forget this guy's name. He seems to have taken an interest in me. I don't know where he's taking me. I'm too tired to ask. My head's going to be pounding in the morning. This is going to be the second time in about two weeks or so. I don't know I forget. My name's Rose and my last name has not been revealed yet. I know it though. I just sort of forget. Forgot. Weasley. I remember-

"Ow, fuck! Why the hell didn't you tell me that there was steps as soon as you stepped out the door?" I asked angrily from my spot on the floor. I'm going to feel that in the morning.

"I thought you would remember since that's how you got in."

When he reached down to help me up, I pulled him down with me. It's called sweet revenge. Not really but let's just say that. The surprise on his face was pretty apparent when he put his hands out to keep himself from falling right on top of me. I wouldn't have minded.

"What was that for?" Trying to get off of me I held onto the collar of his shirt so he couldn't go anywhere.

"You're quite cute."

"You're drunk."

"So are you." Now I didn't really know that but I was guessing. He didn't really seem that drunk if you asked me. Maybe he can hold his liquor really well. Or maybe he can hide his drunkenness really well. Either way I didn't have a care in the world for finding out.

"Slightly." He breathes as he shrugs.

Ignoring his comment, I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. Seemed pretty right to me. We've done this before right? Why would it have to be any different now? He didn't seem to care either because he pressed himself closer to me while I snogged him senseless. The weird thing was that while I pressed frantic little nips and kisses on his neck he kept whispering the same thing over and over again. At first I payed it no attention but then he tried to push away from me.

"Hallway. Hallway. Hallway." He repeats and I know that's no where near my name.

"Who's Hallway?"

"No, Rose! We're in the hallway so stop!"

"Isn't that what you wanted? I mean you kept following me around the whole night like some stalker."

Add that to the list of things I forgot. Including his name. He was pretty cute though. And when was the last time I had some 'fun'? I have to say that was months ago and I'm bored, out of my mind, feeling flirty and I want to do a little something. I didn't realize I sounded so much like Annabeth at that moment but I probably wouldn't have cared in the least because I was drunk. Drunk out of my mind and I wouldn't be surprised if I got alcohol poisoning. If I do, I'll blame it on her.

Sighing, he rolled his eyes and stood up before reaching down to help me up. "Stupid. I've been following you around all day because you said we had to talk. You also do pretty stupid things when you're drunk so I decided to make sure you're okay because I care about you. More than I should actually."

"Why would you want to talk to me when I am clearly drunk out of my mind. I even forgot your name. Aww... you care about me?" I couldn't help but laugh at that. He's really had too much to drink if he's saying he cares about me. We're enemies. Enemies do NOT ever care for each other. It's all about hating each other the most really. "Remind me why you even care about me in the slightest again. I swear we're supposed to hate each other."

"Never mind that. Forget it. And I'd like to think that rules are meant to be broken."

"Oddly I agree. Especially the rules about getting too close to your enemy. They do say keep your friends close and your enemies... interested?"

Yes I know it's 'keep your enemies closer' but doesn't 'interested' sound so much more promising. It sounds much more sexy and suggestive. Which is what I'm going for at this point. Why shouldn't I go wild tonight? I already halfway there. Just one more step and I'll have the worst night of my life in my hands. Actually I'll have what I _want_ but whatever you like works for me.

Standing up now, I let out a squeak of surprise when I was pushed against the wall. I have a feeling that this isn't the first time this has happened between me and him. I just can't quite remember though. Too bad. It'll all come flooding back to me tomorrow when I want to kill myself.

"Wanna get _out_ of the hallway?"

"There's a certain charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable, no?" I don't know how I can remember that but not who I'm talking to.

"Merlin, yes."

"You'll have to pay. Whores cost money." I joke with a smile on my face as I reach my hand out.

"I'll give you the world and anything else you want." He whispers and I'm not sure why but my heart beats a little faster at that. It's only a joke, right? We're both drunk and have no clue what we're doing, right? Am I still drunk? I can't tell anymore. Especially since as soon as his lips descend and touch mine again, I'm stuck between passing out and kissing him for all I'm worth. I chose the latter obviously, which would explain why my hands were in his hair, and his were- I don't even know. Everywhere? But he certainly doesn't have enough hands to be touching that many places at once. Right? Or maybe I'm hallucinating or something.

Wanna know something crazy? When he pulled away from me and we caught our breath, we stared for a while before mumbling at the same time.

"Sexual tension." Was what I said.

"Desperation." Was what he said and we both nodded in agreement to what the other said before he grabbed my hand and I swear we were racing down the halls to Merlin knows where. Probably the closest spot to... Yeah... I don't really want to think about that right now. After that, my vision darkens. Why? Because that's the rest of my memory. I can't remember the rest. I have a feeling I don't really want to know what happened after that anyway.

_And that was the last thing I can remember._

_If I didn't wake up in such and such places the next day I would have thought I passed out but that was just me hoping._

So the moral of my story is that you shouldn't drink because nine out of ten times you'll end up in a situation like me. In which I will go into further detail later because otherwise you won't truly get the lesson. Trust me when I say this is something you'll want to learn.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I haven't edited this yet so I guess you'll have to deal with it. I had to keep rewriting everything over and over again because i kept thinking it was stupid so you're stuck with this. Ah, well. Enjoy if you want. It's not the best because I had to post it while I could. I feel that I've left you guys hanging way too long so here I am. :p I'll probably add more to this chapter at some point. The whole thing doesn't really make since but oh, well.<br>**


	24. Rise And Shine Baby

When you wake up in the morning you're not always with who you expect. Who I expected to wake up next to after a wild night of drinking and whatever the hell else happened? To be honest: no one. Did that freaking happen? No! This is why I don't drink. Or try not to. Every time I do, something bad happens. I say I won't, I promise myself but gosh, I just keep doing it anyway. No matter how many one night stands happen. Only one happened so yeah. Two now. No matter how many people I ruin my relationship with, I keep drinking. What if I'm an alcoholic? My family would be so disappointed. I'm going to stop. Really this time. Fuck, Annabeth. I can handle not being friends with her to save myself.

Ugh! My head is killing me and judging by the colors of the bed I'm in, when I open my eyes for a second, I'm in the Slytherin dormitories. That's not good either. Please let me be sleeping on either Zabini or Nott because I can so handle that. I always thought that would end up happening anyway. That's a joke. Merlin, I just hope it isn't my enemy, my cousin, Flint or anyone below a fifth year. Especially since I have no clothes on. No underwear, no bra. Well there's no question there, whoever I'm with, we definitely shagged. Score points for me, right? One hundred points to Gryffindor for being sexy enough for a Slytherin to want to shag you and actually carry out with the details.

More importantly, I need to get back to my room before anyone notices that I was missing. Too bad Stephanie probably already noticed because she's a good friend. But I can throw her off my trail easily. Where had I been all this morning? The library to get some peace and quiet after my raging headache. _Even more important_: I need to do it without this person knowing I was here. That's going to be kind of difficult to do because I'm currently laying on someone and moving could disturb them, destroying my chance of getting out of here unnoticed. I guess the first thing I should do is open my eyes and see who it is before they wake up themselves.

I don't think I'm quite ready to face my 'lover' yet but I push myself up anyway, eyes still closed. Merlin, please let it at least be someone I don't know. Taking a breath, I said a few more prayers before cracking one eye open. And I think I've found a more efficient reason not to drink. It's the person under me if you're wondering. I think I'm honestly going to cry too. He's a blonde... Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic. He's a blonde but that doesn't mean he's who I think he is. Oh, who am I kidding? It's Scorpius. I really need to get out of here now.

Two, I need to freaking find my clothes. Not to mention my freaking wand. Opening both of my eyes, I took a look around to see if any of my clothing was in reach. Would it be surprising if there wasn't? No? Didn't think so either because I have the worst fucking luck in the whole universe. Can I just cry? For once I just want to be able to cry. Is that too much to ask for?

And for a second I don't even realize that I'm practically dry sobbing until I feel my arms shaking. I should probably get away while I can or I'm going to be forced to stay here for longer than I want. Taking another much needed breath, I tried to lift my leg but a bolt of pain shot through my back, causing me to fall forward and hit my head on Scorpius'. Remind me to never sleep like that again. My plan is foiled now too. So much for not causing a disruption.

"Ow, fuck, Nott! Haven't I told you to stop waking me up like that?" He asked, absentmindedly rubbing his forehead, eyes still closed. Weird. Must be used to such treatment. I bit my lip to keep from voicing my own pain. Thank Merlin but there's only a matter of time before he realizes that there's someone lying on him, in which his eyes will open to check. He's dumber than I thought, which is a good thing for me at the moment.

As slow as I could, I began to lift my weight off of him, covering the parts of me that no enemy of mine should ever see with my hands. Although it's a little too late for that, right? It's also a little too late to remember that whenever I moved I got a jolt of pain in my back. This time, however, I was a little but more prepared for it so I didn't fall forward. I did happen to let out a whimper of pain though. That one seemed to get his attention real nice.

What he said when he opened his eyes wasn't exactly the reaction I was thinking about though. I was thinking something along the lines of "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" But it was something along the lines of "Ah, fuck! Not one of these dreams again." Quite flattering, no?

He seemed to get the idea after I glared at him for a few minutes and said nothing. Trying to get up, he fell back to the bed with a groan. I guess his hangover is kicking in or something. Why would he try to get up with me on top of him anyway? Is he really that stupid? Considering the situation at the moment he's lucky I have no clothes on because that's the only thing that's keeping me from tearing him to shreds before this incident can get out to anyone. Imagine if James found out. Then my father would probably find out. The more the merrier, right?

"Ah, Weasley... fancy meeting you here." His smirk is a little _too_ happy for me.

"Keep talking like that and you won't get a chance to write your will."

"Either way I get to die a happy man. I got Rose Weasley to sleep with me. When was the last time someone could say that? And it's really an accomplishment when she's sworn on her life that I would never have a chance. Did I prove her wrong?" Carefree bastard. Once again he's right and now I've really ruined my life because if it ever got out about me and him I would probably be disowned. Not a good thing for me because where the heck am I going to go? Haha. Just kidding, that's the good thing about having a million cousins.

That's besides the point though. I'm not going to sit here and have a freaking party with him. I better at least get flowers after since he's so damn rich. I guess some roses would go well. I'd be lucky if I even got a sorry or at least a thank you. I mean I did provide _fantastic_ entertainment for the night. Did I not?

"Fuck you." I'm very mature sometimes.

"Judging by this situation and the fact that we're both naked and you're on top, I have the right to say that you already did." I'm going to add this moment to the top of my Scorpius Malfoy Statements That Make You Want To Punch The Magic Out Of Him list. I'm not the best with titles, as you can see. I think I'll let James punch him. That would prove to be most entertaining.

I guess you could say that he was lucky too because as soon as I opened my mouth I heard someone moving. Damn, we'd taken too long on making conversation. Who knows? Maybe I could have been back in my bed by now. MY being the keyword. Judging by the devious grin on Scorpius' face I think it's safe to say that he had come across this conclusion too. Then I heard the distinct sound of someone getting out of their bed. Yup, now I'm going to have to sit here until everyone leaves for breakfast. Fucking fabulous.

"Hey, Scorp?" Came a voice dangerously close to his bed. I'm not sure who it was exactly but I know it wasn't Albus. Thank Merlin.

"Yeah?" Scorpius answered shifting slightly under me.

"I'm guessing you had a good time last night. You should be more careful with the girls you bring up here. It's like a fucking tornado came by. Her bra's on Al's bed, which is empty. Where the hell did that git go? Did he ever come back? Anyway, moving on... she has a nice taste in underwear. Lacy? I'm guessing a goody-two shoes. Got a new V-card? Have a little fun?" He laughed like that was something funny. I know that laugh and it belongs to none other than Noah Nott. He has such a cute, innocent name for someone so devious and evil.

Growing tired of covering myself up, I got back into the position I had woken up in. I mean if he would be considerate and let me lay next to him instead of taking up the whole bed then I wouldn't have to lay on _top_ of him. My chest against his, my face buried in his neck. It's just kind of awkward to sit here and listen to a regular conversation of Scorpius'. I wish I didn't have to hear it either. I don't want to hear about what Scorpius thought of last night. I just want to forget the whole thing ever happened. On the good side though, I now know where my bra is at and I know that Albus is definitely not in the room. That's great news.

"Eh, I don't really have any memory of what happened last night." Scorpius responded more to me than Nott I guessed, by the way he was staring at me. Thank goodness he doesn't remember. Now we can just forget it all.

"Yeah? Well you need to remember to cast a silencing charm next time. Save the rest of our memories. Bloody screaming and moaning like banshees, yeah?"

Can I just kill myself now? How could he forget to cast a silencing charm? That's so embarrassing. So you can imagine why my cheeks were suddenly on fire at that moment. At least no one knows it was me. That would make everything incredibly awkward. Not that it isn't already.

"You liked listening?" Add this moment to the list that was mentioned earlier.

There was a moment of silence before I heard Nott scoff before saying, "Had to cast a silencing charm _for_ you. You were so... vocal?... I thought you were taking one up the arse for a second. Thought maybe you and Albus were going at it. Was going to ask to join but I knew there wouldn't be enough space for the three of us. Would have liked that wouldn't you?" Shameless flirting Slytherins. I guess you could say they're all the same. I've never deemed Scorpius as gay. Gonna have to rethink this.

"That was one time!"

"You say that a lot, Scorpius. I don't know if I can believe you anymore."

Get this. They both burst out laughing. I don't see the humor in any of this. Imagine Scorpius and Albus doing such and such. Ew. Not to mention that that means I've gotten stuck with the sloppy seconds of my own cousin. I can forget about the rest of the slags he's been with but if he's been with my cousin that's a _boy_, then that's not going to work out. Hell, him and Albus can get married. I wouldn't care. I'd actually be happy for them. They are best friends. But me and Scorpius after Albus and Scorpius, that's a no-no.

"So was it Violet?"

"No! Can you fuck off?" I must admit that that surprised me. I thought Scorpius only talked like that to girls. His change in tone was quick, too.

There was a sound of clothes being pulled on and a zipper being pulled before his friend replied with much sarcasm, "Well, _excuse me_ for interrupting your wank. _Sorry_. You're lucky that I'm the only one left in here. Leaving now, don't want to hear you finish since you obviously seem to have forgotten that there's a thing called a silencing charm. Have fun fantasizing about me, you and Albie." Then I heard the door shut.

I never knew that such a noise could sound as heavenly as that door did. And let's just ignore the fact that his friend thinks he's doing such and such. Long as it doesn't involve me.

"Can I leave now?" I muttered.

"Go ahead."

"Eyes."

"I've seen it already."

"Don't remind me. One time thing anyway. Let's get one thing right. While I'm here you are going to listen to me. If I say get my clothes, you're going to get my clothes. If I say to shut up, you're going to shut up. If I say to close your eyes, you're going to close your eyes. This isn't time to play one of your little games. Do keep in mind that I do not like you at all and if I wanted I could make it seem like you took advantage of me." I threatened halfheartedly because I really wasn't in the mood to sound serious. Neither did I want to lie about the whole thing anyway. I wasn't going to use that against him either. That would just label me as a bitch.

He groaned but complied anyway. And I slipped out of his bed as fast as I could. I was practically about to start crying in happiness. Maybe I didn't have the worst luck in the world because at least everyone else wasn't here, including Albus. Now if I could just get out of the room and the dungeons without being seen.

Scanning the room with my eyes, the first thing I spotted was my bra hanging off the top of a bed. How the heck does an article of clothing get up there? Pulling on my skirt and my bra, I grabbed my shirt. Just my luck too that half the buttons on it are popped off. Frantic much? I'm going to need to fix that. Now all I need is my wand... The location of that is currently unknown so I'll ask Scorpius after I put some clothes on. I was not going to leave without my wand. Now where the heck are my panties?

Walking around to the other side of the bed I found my underwear on the nightstand hanging off a lamp. Classy. Do I still want to keep these after last night? For a second I'm just stuck there trying answer that question and remember the events from last night but that proves harder than any test I've ever taken. I got drunk, there was dancing, a kiss and then... and then... what the heck came after that? Why the hell can't I remember. And then-

My thoughts were stopped short when I heard the door open, sending me diving right back into bed with Scorpius. Forget the fact that that's where I was trying to get away from. I take that comment back about me not having the worst luck in the world. Clearly I was right.

"What the fu-" He began, startled, but I clamped my hand down on his mouth to keep him from speaking. I do not need to get caught when I was so close already to getting away. I would have liked to get away faster but I'll take what I can get.

"Yo, Scorp. You still in here?" Why the hell does everyone want to have a conversation with him all of a sudden? It's like they know I'm trying to get away.

Scorpius was trying to speak but I only pushed my hand down harder. It'd be better if they thought he was sleep then they wouldn't even bother him. Maybe this person would even think that he had already went down to the Great Hall. No I was not going to kill him if that's what you're thinking!

"No?" The person asked. "Either way, if you're in here, Albus is looking for you. He said that if you didn't hurry up he'd drag you out himself. That is if you're still in here." Then there was the sound of the door shutting again and I let out the breath I had been holding the whole time, letting my hand slide from his mouth. His face was a little pink too. I might have been smothering him by an accident. Ah well. He's still alive. For now. That's not a threat either.

"You're sitting on my hand." He hissed.

"Sorry." I said shifting so he could have his hand back. "What's your hand doing down _there_ anyway?"

"The real question is why you have no underwear on. Weren't you just out there collecting your clothes? Did you so happen to skip out on your knickers?" Yeah, a really nice way to turn the whole situation on me. It wasn't my fault that his friends are so freaking curious about him that they have to check up on him like he's their son. Let's skip that and get to the part where I really have to get out of here fast because Albus might be on his way to get Scorpius.

"No! They're right here." I answered, twirling my underwear around my index finger. "Do you want them?"

"Wha- No! Why?" Can I just say that his face was red at this point? Also note that I am no longer smothering him.

"Then shut up about it!"

With a huff, I got off of him and yanked the curtain around his bed back. He needed to leave just as much as I did right now. Now before I had to jump back into his bed again what was I looking for...? I think it was my wand. Yup! That was it. Turning around to face Scorpius, I started to slip my shoes on, after my knickers of course, until he stood up.

"Hey, Sc- Malfoy. Do you know where my wand- My virgin eyes! Put your freaking clothes on!" He had decided to start getting dressed as soon as I turned around. Who the heck does that?

''Nothing you haven't seen before." He sang and added, "I think you lost the right to say 'my virgin eyes' a year ago." How he knew that? I have no idea. Must have been some rumors going around because that's all that people ever talk about in this school. But then again they're not actually rumors if they're true then, are they?

"Blah, blah, blah. Enough chitchat. Help me get out of here and find my wand." I still held my hand over my eyes. I might have seen such and such last night but when I did, I was drunk. Heck, I can't remember anything happening after I had my fourth drink I believe. Or something like that.

"I don't know. Look under the beds."

Obviously, I wasn't too happy about getting down on my hands and knees in the Slytherin dormitories but I did. Desperate times call for desperate measures. While I was peeking under the beds I could hear Scorpius snickering somewhere behind me. Of course he would find something like this humorous. I bet he would think differently if I told James about our little conversation. Or what started out as a conversation and somehow ended up being discussed in the privacy of his bed. Not very private I might add since he can't remember to cast silencing charms.

After who knows how long I spent on that floor, I stood up and groaned in frustration. "IT'S NOT UNDER ANY OF THESE BEDS! I have seen _many_ other questionable items though."

"Yeah, that might be because I have it. I just like to see the lion bow before the snake."

Closing my eyes, I try and stop myself from going over there and slapping him. Least he's dressed now. So I think, rainbows and unicorns, rainbows and unicorns. Stuff that makes me happy, kissing Scorpius, rainbows and unicorns, and candy. I don't even like unicorns. When I finally felt calm and opened my eyes again, I closed the distance between us, without touching him, and snatched my wand out of his hand.

"You're really pathetic. I'm not to be treated like those other girls you whore around with. I have self-respect." He was pretty speechless by now and I ignored him as I buttoned my now-fixed shirt, after I had repaired it, still telling him what I was telling myself to keep from crying. I'd screwed up bad this time. "I'm not going to keep running back to you like some slut. Hell. Why would I even care what we did? I don't even remember half the night. Thank the gods for that. I have enough mistakes on my plate right now. Number one being you."

"You're different but I guess that doesn't really matter."

"No. Don't give me that. Seriously. How many other girls have you told the same thing?"

"Just you... I think."

Think? THINK? He just thinks. Oh, yeah that definitely makes me want to believe. Everyone thinks things but that doesn't mean that they're serious about it. You can't think about something like this. You have to know. It has to come from the heart. You don't say you think that someone's special and then get married to them, do you? You don't say you think you want something and then get it, do you? It's all about what you really, truly do or say or want. Not what you think. Well, maybe sometimes but that's beside the point.

"Did we... you know?"

"Shagged? Yeah. I don't know about the rest like precautions and all that..."

Insert very awkward silence here in which I twirled my wand in my fingers and he seemed to become all of a sudden very interesting in whatever was in his trunk. I should take a peek, no? I always wondered what he was like to Al. I mean we see Scorpius as two totally different people. Al sees him as his best mate who's hilarious, smart, and considerate. I see him as someone who's a stupid, arrogant, slutty, stereotypical Malfoy. I guess that's what he was going for anyway.

"If I get pregnant... If I get pregnant-" I started before he cut me off and rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to get pregnant. Hopefully." He's not as confident as he makes himself appear to be. Not a good thing on my part because I do need support and comfort if I do get pregnant. Hopefully I don't because him as a father is just... I don't know. It would be a disaster. And I'm too young to have a kid.

"If I get pregnant the first person I'm going to tell will not be you. It'll be your father." I must admit that the look on his face made me smile. His eyes went wide like I had just admitted to sleeping with my cousin or something. Comical to say the least.

"You wouldn't." He said narrowing his eyes at me.

One thing people need to know about me is that when I say I'm going to do something I'm going to do it. And if I don't do it exactly the way I said, I'm going to find a way around it because I like to keep my promises and even my threats. I think it helps create good character in some people.

"Dear Mr. Malfoy, I am most sorry to have to write this letter to you about your son Scorpius Malfoy. You see the thing is that we both seem to be quite the party people and when we collide bad things happen. Such as sex. Oh, yes, you might think that I am quite the daring one to be writing a letter to you about your son including the topic of sex but you don't seem to be doing such a good job doing it yourself. Sure if you want that to mean more than one thing then you can take it that way. Anyway, your son got me pregnant and now we're going to have a baby at the age of sixteen going on seventeen. Not that young, but yet too soon. Don't you think? Did I mention that I haven't told my parents yet? Boy is there going to be one hell of a school reunion. Congratulations! You're now a grandfather. Love you father-in-law-to-be, Rose. P.S: My last name is Weasley and I'm the daughter of the woman who punched the magic out of you in Hogwarts. It'll be a nice story to tell your grandchild when he or she is older." I recited off the top of my head. I was so going to write this down later.

I'm starting to have second thoughts as to if I'm in the right house. I could very much be a Slytherin if I wanted. Think so? Then me and Al would be in the same house together. Although, I do wonder where Al's Slytherin characteristics come through. He's so nice and everything you would think he was more of a Hufflepuff. Maybe he has to break or something. No one seems to be able to get on his nerves enough to get him angry so I'm guessing his Slytherin qualities are deep down inside somewhere. I'm not going to be the one to bring that side out.

"I'll just tell my father that I might have gotten you pregnant..._ today_. Or I'll copy you and write a letter. Dear Mr. Weasley, I am writing this letter to inform you that I may have impregnated your precious daughter Rose. Do know that we were both intoxicated at the time. You may also want to note that this isn't the first time your daughter has slept with someone drunk. She might have even been pregnant more than once. The hell if I know. You can owl Logan Wood for details. I am most disappointed to say that I've added yet another to the Weasley tree but that's a story for another time. If you would like to kill me I welcome you to. I'm not exactly excited about it either. Congratulations. Scorpius Malfoy."

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS FOR ONCE AND STAY OUT OF MINE! Whatever I do with other people is none of your business! How the hell do you even know about me and Logan? Ugh! You're impossible. I doubt you would ever send my father a letter anyway. Good luck with mustering the courage, prat."

"Your business is all over the school. And I didn't actually know... I just heard the rumors but thanks for verifying them. Have you forgotten that I was placed in Slytherin? So even if I don't send your father that letter I'll get someone else to do it. I get what I want either way." He replied without a trace of fear, nor sign of caring, on his face. In fact he seemed just as happy as before. One can only wonder why. Slytherins are known to be sly so I'm guessing he has something up his sleeve.

When I get to my room I'm going to rewrite my letter. I'm so serious with all my heart. This is more important than homework. If I get pregnant then that'll be my way to get more of the blame placed on Scorpius. Of course I'm going to get in trouble too but I'm hoping that he'll get it worst. My father has quite the temper but I don't think he'll kill the father of my child because that's insensitive. Hmm... it's a possibility. Mother says he has quite the temper. I wouldn't mind it.

Rolling my eyes at his obvious lie, because he's not going to send that letter or write it down, I gave him one last look before walking over to the door and opening it. Boy did it feel good to finally be about to leave that room. Now I could leave all this behind me and pretend like it never happened. I'm quite good at that too but I have to establish things first.

"You know you said I never listen last time and I listened. I want you to listen to me now. I don't want to talk you ever again. Don't owl me. Don't look at me. Don't stop me in the halls. Don't sit next to me unless you have to. Don't talk to anyone about me. Don't even think about me. Forget about us ever having to talk. And forget that we ever kissed or anything else. It doesn't mean anything to me anymore. You're nothing to me. We both fucked up this time. This isn't fixable." It even shocked me how cold I sounded. The silence making everything that more intense.

"Look, Rose. I'm sorry. If that's what it takes then I'm sorry." It would have meant more if he was actually looking at me.

"It's Weasley and there's nothing to apologize for."

Then I left. I slammed the door behind me and everything else that had happened in that room. This is why I should never drink. I get carried away and things like this happen. I wake up next to someone I shouldn't be next to and I don't remember a thing. This is the last and final time I ever listen to Annabeth again and I mean it. I don't want to be like her even if she is my friend. In fact I just might end our friendship. She's a bad influence on me and everyone else. We don't need that. _I_ most definitely do not need that.

)*(

"Rose! Are you crying? What's the matter?"

Of course I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here so that's why I was crying on my bed. I don't like people to see me cry. I'm supposed to be Rose Weasley. I'm supposed to be brave and courageous. I'm not supposed to be crying on my bed over something so dumb as what I'm crying for. I'm not going to tell you either because then you'll just laugh at me and call me dumb because I basically brought this upon myself. Therefore that's how I'm going to handle it. By myself.

"Steph, can you just leave me alone for a while?" I asked closing the curtains on my bed.

"Rose!" I heard her protest.

"Alone!"

Thus I ended up crying in my bed for the rest of the day and skipping dinner. I did go to classes though. I'm Rose Weasley. The girl who has the perfect life. The girl who only has a few imperfections and they aren't even worth counting. Little do people know... I'm the exact opposite. A smile goes a mile though. Makes everything believable, too. Even if it is fake most of the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm tired right now so I don't know what to write down here besides the fact that I want to write something in Scorpius' point of view. I don't know. I have so many unfinished things I'm writing. :p School is getting to be a hassle. Working on the next chapter now. Review and enjoy and stuff. Lol. What if Scorpius was bisexual? Hahaha. It would only be one time, right? xD x's and o's. Will edit later when I'm not half dead.<br>**


	25. Taking Risks And Advice

**Warning: Excessive cursing. Lotta mistakes until I feel like fixing them. **

_Scorpius' Point of View:_

Rose Weasley. The only girl that can make my life a living hell by ignoring me for weeks. And I mean _really_ ignoring me. I'd bet everything I have that one time she walked right through me! I don't doubt it either because she has the skill and intelligence but I have to admit, pretty freaky. It's like she doesn't even see me anymore. No matter how many times I try to corner her in the hallway. Nowadays she's just never alone. She always has one of her friends by her side. They don't need to know our problems and I bet she doesn't want them to so I'll just leave it. I'll have to wait until she forgets about what happened or whatever so I can bring it back up and get hexed. Doesn't sound like such a good plan now that I think about it.

Okay, occasionally she will shoot me a quick glance in the halls or something but that's not a good thing. It's more like a warning than a glance. It's only for about a second, though it's still really intimidating. I mean when she looks at me like that it's like she's saying "I'm not pregnant yet but if I do get there I'm going rip off your manly parts."

Let's talk about what I would do if she's actually pregnant. First of all, I have a number of options.

**1.** Be killed by Rose.  
><strong>2.<strong> Be killed by her father.  
><strong>3.<strong> Be killed by my father.  
><strong>4.<strong> Be killed by numerous cousins.  
><strong>5.<strong> Obliviate her. (No, I would never do this.)  
><strong>6.<strong> Obliviate myself. (How the hell would they work out though?)  
><strong>7.<strong> Steal said baby, (Juuuust kidding.)  
><strong>8.<strong> Give an "I'm not ready to be a father..." speech and cry about how my father was not a good role model.  
><strong>9.<strong> Get myself put in Azkaban.  
><strong>10.<strong> Have a baby... YAY! (Only possible if those other nine options fail.)

Number #7 is a surefire way to get off the hook.

Merlin... Why do girls have to be so difficult? Why can't they all be normal? If there's one thing I learned from all my dating is that there's different types. Allow me to go down the list for you. Well, just the basics of course.

* * *

><p><strong>1. The Magnet:<strong>

The girl who will cling to you like there's no tomorrow. She needs to know that you love her and think she's beautiful  
>every fricking second. Can be noted as insecure and will play dumb if you try<br>to break up with her. You should only date her if you're a hopeless romantic and don't care about ending things.

**2. Miss Independent:**

The most important thing you need to know about her is that is independent. She does not need to date anyone.  
>In fact, she has no clue why she's even dating you. You're <em>way<em> out of her league.  
>Well, that's what she thinks.<p>

**3. The Turtle:**

A firm believer in the saying 'Slow and steady wins the race."  
>With her, you've just entered the slowest relationship ever seen before. Not until marriage? I think so.<p>

**4. The Teacher:**

No you're not going to be actually banging your teacher but she's smart enough to be.  
>Of course it's absolutely okay to be smart but she's constantly correcting you.<br>It's not your fault you're not an encyclopedia.

**5. Why The Hell Isn't She A Guy?:**

This one's pretty obvious. There's always that girl who's just like a guy.  
>You might even wonder if she pees standing up. Just saying.<p>

**6. Competition:**

Typical heart breaker. No she's not a whore. But that doesn't mean she doesn't get around.  
>She can get as many guys as you can girls. And you can't get beat by a girl.<br>Also known as The Player.

**7. Man Hater:**

Do take caution with this one. She hates men. Why? No one knows.  
>It's best not to ask either because "all men are the same". Completely biased for some reason.<p>

**8. The Slut:**

Oh, c'mon! You had to have seen this one coming. There's always a slut.  
>A complete slag. Not to mention a flirt. One relationship to another.<br>This one _really_ gets around. Better start checking how many of your friends she's gotten to already.

**9. The Bitch:**

The most commonly found type of them _all_.  
>She's a bitch. Need I say more? She wants to kill everyone.<br>She hates everyone. She just hates that you fucking exist and likes to make it known.

**10. Bye-bye Galleons: **

Once you start dating her you have to ask yourself "Where the fuck is my money going?" It's her.  
>Easy as that. Forget what you look like and all that other bull crap.<br>That money is looking really nice to her. And just like that you've closed the deal if you buy her something.

**11. The Mess Up:**

The friend who you end up dating after all those rumors and saying you didn't even like her.  
>A completely bad idea but it's not that easy to break off.<p>

**12. The One You Just Can't Figure Out:**

You can wonder all you want if she's bipolar or not but you'll never know.  
>She has multiple personalities and can fit into two or more of these categories.<br>Yeah, some might be bad attributes but overall she's perfect.

* * *

><p>Basically... I'm confused. Bewildered. Perplexed. Stuff like that. Wouldn't you be?<p>

She said there was nothing to apologize for but yet I still feel that it's necessary to apologize for something that isn't even my fault. Okay maybe it is partially my fault but why should I have to admit to it if she won't? Can't that be marked as sexism? This is why I don't date people like Rose. Eh, who am I kidding? There's no one else like her. I wouldn't even mind dating her. I wouldn't mind a lot of other stuff that involves her, too. _And you didn't hear that from me! Keep your mouth shut or I'll be forced to do it for you!_

I've tried forgetting about everything but I'm bloody desperate. There! I said it. I've actually contemplated getting down on my hands and knees and begging her. What I was going to beg her for? I don't even know, which makes this situation that much stupider. What the hell would I look like begging a girl to be enemies again? An idiot, that's what. I imagine it'd go something like this:

_Setting: The Great Hall_

_Dialogue: *Note: I am the best gentleman in the whole world. This is how I truly speak.  
><em>

_Me: "Oh, Rosie-o. Oh, Rosie-o. Wherefore art thou, Rosie-o?"  
>Rose: "Over here. Where the fuck else would I be? God, servants are so fucking dumb!"<br>Me: "I am most sorry, dear maiden. Please accept my most humblest of apologizes. For your servant is dumb and has forsaken his master. Dearest maiden, the sexiest of all the sexy, the bravest of all the brave, the smartest of all the smart people... Please, let us make amends."_

_Actions: She'll smack me around a bit after all that and still not accept my apologize. Even if she put me in the hospital wing._

Now on to more important scenarios. Such as if she actually ends up getting pregnant. In which she will most likely plan, schedule, and organize my death because she's crazy. Yeah, sometimes she might seem like an ordinary girl who just gets a little angry sometimes but that's a lie. I'm surprised no one's referred her to a therapist yet. Maybe I should. I'll think about it. Depends on how much physical and emotional pain I can tolerate that day. Did I tell you that Rose has a way of verbally abusing people?_  
><em>

"Oi, Malfoy! When are you going to stop sulking around?"

Because of course when I'm actually doing something productive, for me, someone has to interrupt. Not that I really mind. I mean I'm pretty sure no one wants to think about the day they're going to die. Productive is equal to every single thing I do. As a matter of fact, maybe I should write my will. You think Albus would be good at something like that?

"I am NOT sulking!"

No really. I am in no way sulking. There's nothing to 'sulk' about. Just because I'm not interested in being active does not mean I'm sulking. Whatever. That's a stupid word anyway. I'm just resting and thinking. Not that anyone in the area at the moment would know what the latter is. Hell, I barely do it half of the time so I don't have much 'room to talk'.

"It's okay to admit it, Constellation."

"Stop calling me that, _Elijah_." That got him to shut up.

Seriously, I don't understand why Zabini doesn't like his name. Elijah is at least somewhat normal. He's lucky he didn't get stuck with the family who has a thing for stars. He could have been named Equuleus instead. In all honesty, the guy lucked out while I'm stuck with a name like Scorpius. I think my family has this grudge where they name their kids weird names because they got stuck with one. A matter of revenge, really. Imagine that. That'll be going on for years and years and years. I guess it'll only be fair for me to name my child Horologium or Monoceros. That is, if I have one. Imagine if Rose got pregnant with my child. HILARIOUS! Going to throw myself in front of the Hogwarts Express next year.

"I don't see what the problem is with names. It's just a name." Says our wise friend Noah. He only says that because he has a normal name. Which would explain why everyone turned around and glared at him. Even Albus, who was surprisingly here.

"You only say that because you got blessed with a normal name." I complained because honestly it's not fair.

"Zabini does too." Albus interjected matter-of-factly.

Yes, Albus is allowed to complain also. His full name is not exactly worth throwing a party for. I mean Albus Severus? Not exactly _not_ special. I guess you could say that me and Albus are in the same boat on that one. Though my name is still worst. Scorpius Hyperion sounds likes kind of disease or something. Makes me wonder why I didn't ever think of changing my name before. I've gotten used to it.

"In what sense is Elijah normal?" Zabini questioned looking immensely interested in Albus' answer. Whatever that was going to be.

"Well... well... just be glad you weren't named something like Scorpius." So as you can see, Albus is a bloody little traitor. He even started laughing. That's it! I'm naming my child Ragnarok whether it be a boy or a girl. It's either that, Asthatrack or Hiphyhensnameanein. Which is neither a name or anything of existence in this world. Let's see how far they make it in the world with a name like that. I'm only kidding. Merlin. Don't get your panties in a bunch.

"Hey, Al. Did you hear about your cousin?" Nott asked changing the subject.

"Which _one_?"

He laughed at that before saying, "Rose. I heard she was dating McLaggen now. Just thought you ought to know since I love you and all." I mean it's not everyday you meet someone who has about a million freaking cousins. I take that back. There's enough Weasleys for _everyone _and_ everyday_!

And just in case you're wondering... No, I do not know the sexual preference of Noah Nott. I will tell you that he plays for both teams though. Last year he had this thing for Albus, which was hilarious I might add. Albus was with Destiny so yeah. Kind of weird to have some guy flirting with your 'straight' boyfriend all the time. I'm surprised she didn't think Albus was gay or anything. I don't think a lot of people know that Noah is bisexual so... yeah. Not that anyone would care much. He's a regular 'chick magnet' or so Violet liked to say. Too bad she never got the chance to date him. Her heart would have gotten broken anyway. It's just what he does. Hmm. He's growing up to be perfect. I taught him well.

Wait, wait, wait, wait. I just processed that he said that he heard that Rose is dating McLaggen. Excuse me while I go throw myself from the Astronomy Tower in attempt to rid the world of myself. Or rid myself of the world. Same difference. For some reason I have the idea that she's doing this just to tear me apart. How nice.

Random question: If Rose got pregnant what do you think she'd do about it? Never mind. I don't even want to think about it. Rose doesn't seem like the type who will ever get pregnant. Though that isn't exactly helping anything. Fuck it. The best I can do is hope that that doesn't happen. Or if it does, no one particularly violent, who hates me, finds out. Did I mention that these are the thoughts that have been running through my head constantly for the last few days? It's nonstop. I'm going to lose it sooner or later. And all because I made one simple mistake. A fucking mistake that will be worth it, I might add. If only I could remember half the stuff that happened.

"Go tell James. I couldn't care less. Rose has her reasons. Something like that won't last long at all." Albus said with a shrug. I just hope he's right. Haha. Just kidding. She can do whatever she wants when it doesn't involve me. I don't really care. Or do I? I don't. Or do I? I feel like I've been repeating myself.

After much thought, I have come to the conclusion that I should just release every piece of information that I know. What order the information shall be in is completely random. Well, I actually just want to have a reason to say that Albus broke up with Destiny. Noah's going to tap that now. Can we get the man a round of applause? In fact, let's have another round of applause for those people who have noticed that my thoughts jump around a lot from time to time. It's nothing to worry about.

Dang it! Just the word 'worry' makes me think about the whole situation with Rose. It's like my thoughts are just running in an endless circle. That makes no sense. Isn't a circle always endless anyway? I mean it has no beginning, thus it has no end, thus it'll always be endless. But then again, does any shape ever end? I mean sure they have the freaking edges, vertices and all that crap but do they exactly end? Does life ever end?

Let's talk about life... I'm thinking about her again. Damn me and all the mistakes I make.

Totally tuned out of the conversation for a while. I just happened to remember. Doesn't really matter though because when I blinked all eyes seemed to be on me. Why? I have no clue. It's not like I just blurted out that I'm gay or something. That brings back memories... When we found out that Nott was 'undecided' he just sort of came into the room and said "You know, I like guys. Girls are pretty nice, too." What do you even say to something like that.

"What!"

"Nothing!" They said simultaneously. Weird.

Yeah right. They're lucky I'm too messed up in the mind already to give a fuck. But something in my head is telling me that it's about Rose or something. Still, I have more important things to think about... like actual problems with Rose. Is it wrong that I'm thinking about developing a relationship with Noah now. At least he wouldn't get pregnant.

* * *

><p>So, yeah. That leads me to the point of why I was looking for the youngest Potter. She gets around. No, not in <em>that<em> kind of way. Although, I'm sure James wouldn't mind. He could always use some new prey to slay. In fact, he can count it as early Auror training. Or experience as a Chaser and a Beater for Quidditch. Trust me. I've seen some of the people on the receiving end of James' 'protectiveness', or whatever the hell he was calling it these days, overall it's not a pretty sight.

Anyway, back to Lily. I'm fucking desperate. And yes I'm going to keep repeating that until I get what I want. That'll probably be never so... Either way, she's my friend and she's Rose's cousin and who better to ask about Rose than her cousin. Who's _actually_ a girl because I could have asked Albus but I doubt he knows as much as his sister. I also could have asked Stephanie but it's too late now. I forgot about her for a second and I wouldn't want Rose to start assuming things. Not that she actually would because apparently I don't exist anymore. Kind of a harsh treatment if you ask me. It's like you're not even good enough to be acknowledged anymore.

"Mini Little Potter." I called as I caught with Lily in the hallway. What the fuck is up with everything happening the hallways these days?

"Haven't I told you to stop calling me that? It's _Lily Luna_!"

"Yes, yes but I have a question for you. An important question."

Merlin, if you would have seen the look on her face. At first I thought she was just really happy I was talking to her, I know egotist and lalala, but when I actually thought about it, I knew I was way off. Never trust Lily Luna Potter. She may be a Gryffindor like half of her family but she could have very well been in Slytherin with Albus. Sneaky and sly. Maybe it's because she's the youngest. I don't know. I just don't trust her that much. There's always something on the side... _Always._

"Is this about Rose?" She asked.

For a second I stood there staring at her. Was it really that obvious that I was trying to talk to Rose? Or something along those lines? I think Lily's like a sort of seer or something. Either that or she just likes to be in other people's business a lot. Damn interloper.

Before I could even respond she was dragging to a slightly less populated area. Yeah, I don't know how to explain it without it sounding like we're going to have intercourse. Once you've had one cousin, you cannot, I repeat, CANNOT have the others. That's just wrong. Same with the sisters, or brothers if you're a girl, or if you like the same sex. Whatever. I don't really feel like explaining myself. You just don't do it. You might as well just bang the whole family. Hell, do it in order if you want.

"You just earned me a bunch of money, good friend."

Like I said before. Never trust her. There's always a second motive somewhere in there. She draws you in by being all friendly and looking so innocent and then she drops the act. Just like now for example. Friendly conversation then apparently she had a bet going on in which I just earned her a bunch of money. It's only fair that I get like a fourth, right? Anyone agree? I mean if I didn't come and ask her she wouldn't be getting anything at all. At least that's what I think. Lily has a mild gambling addiction. Well, at least she wins.

"How can I be of assistance?" Because apparently this is sort of like some kind of business thing we got going on here.

"How do you get her to forgive you?"

"Elaborate."

One... two... three... four... I forget what comes after four because I'm trying to think of how to elaborate. I can't tell Lily any more about me and Rose than she already knows so what exactly can I say? Oh, I know. I'll tell her that Rose and I shagged, she might be pregnant, I've suddenly become invisible and now I don't know what the fuck to do because I'm invisible. Yeah that's all very fine and dandy but once you tell one person something, you're telling everyone. Not that I don't think Lily can keep her mouth shut, because I do, it's just that I don't think I should. Knowing Rose, she'd probably hang both me and Lily if she had to. One-way ticket to Azkaban anyone?

I decided to just say whatever the hell spotted into my head. It came out a little something like "I fucked... up. We fucked up. Overall, she wants to make sure that I never see the light of day again."

Lily, being the curious person she is, looked as though she wanted to say something but she didn't. Thank her because I probably would have just spilled everything. That would make for some pretty awkward conversation, huh?

"The thing about Rose is that you have to give her nothing to actually give her something." Lily explained with a shrug of her shoulders like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ooooooohhhh! It's all starting to make sense now. I lied. How the hell was I supposed to know that? It doesn't even make the slightest of sense. So I tell Lily that and she just shrugs again. She doesn't care about my problems. She's a traitor.

"Can you just tell me what to do?" I ask because I have other things to do. And I'm desperate, once again. Points for whoever knows how many times I said that. 'Desperate' I mean.

"What do you give Rose?"

"Sp-"

I was going to say space but Lily cut me off, before I could finish, with her shout of "Attention!" I have say that she really scared me with that one. I thought there was a fire or something. Of course that's the good thing about magic, I wouldn't even care if there was a fire but I like exaggeration. Anyway... What was the point in asking the question if she already knew the answer and was just going to cut me off? That wasted about fifty nanoseconds of my time. I don't have that much time to spare.

"So..."

"Oh... er, give her the opposite." she said dully. Am I that boring?

"So you're saying..."

"Yup. Give up."

I don't think I should ever feel this much doubt in something I'm about to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: HOLY FUCK SCHOOL IS A FUCKING DRAG! Just had to get that out. I have a lot of stuff to do with violin and piano, and choir and all those shenanigans. God. I have yet to check this chapter so I just don't give a fuck. Don't criticize me though. I got things to do. I have two papers to write right now so yeah. Gonna cut it short. Once I get everything together the chapters will be going up fast again so yeah. Don't feel like correcting anything. Will do when I's be having the times.<strong> **I forgot to tell you to enjoy. Enjoy.** **This story fucking sucks. Working on a new one though.**


	26. Slip Of The Tongue

***Blows heavily coated dust off chapter.* Sorry, sort of forgot about this. Anyway 10,050 words of story for you. Rushed and utterly stupid just how you like it. xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Well, I guess we should get right to the point. I bet the number one thing that's on your mind right now is if I'm pregnant. So just to enlighten you all: I'm not pregnant. Questions on the situation will not be answered but instead ignored. I don't want to talk about it. I don't even want to think about. I'm not even sure if I should tell Scorpius. How would that even play out? Should I tell him by owl or personally? I did say I didn't want to do either ever again. What would I say? What would I write? Do I just walk over to him and go "Hello, mate. Sorry I've been ignoring you, though that will continue after this conversation. I just thought you ought to know that I'm not pregnant. Yep. So you can go back all your sleeping around again. If that's what you would like. Once again, the 'rules' still stand after this conversation and I never want to talk to you again. Thank you and goodnight." Yes, that might go well and dandy for myself but what about him. Not that I care very much.<p>

Or I could leave him waiting in anticipation. Wondering constantly whether I'm pregnant or not. Or if I was and didn't tell him.

Basically, I'm saying that I don't want to talk about it when really, that's all I'm going to do.

Anyway, on to more important things. Such as the fact that I am said to be dating Joshua McLaggen. I'm pretty sure everyone's heard about that. Now that may very well be kind of true but it isn't exactly. For once I do not know how to explain something. It just sort of happened. One hug. That's it. I want to freaking take it back but it happened. Apparently when you're in Hogwarts you only hug people you're dating. I swear if these students studied as much as they gossiped they would be better off. Only a simple hug and that was it. But you see, everything spirals out of control at one point in life. Welcome to that point. I'm a newcomer of course but I can tell that this won't be the only time I'm welcome. Not really.

But, that doesn't really answer anything does it. If anything me and Joshua are not even close to dating. We understand each other, yes. Like each other? Not in the least. What makes you think I could like him when he's about three times as bad as Scorpius. Imagine how much trouble I could get into with him by my side. Not a very welcome idea either. So, yeah. We're not dating. He's just kind of like a backup plan. Yes he does know about this too. He's just a cover up so no one starts assuming things about me and Scorpius or something. He's my mask in other words. He's making my anxiety simmer down a bit. Of course he knows nothing about why he's needed.

You know what? I think I remember saying that I was never ever going to date him in my life. Although, we're not really dating, we kind of are so... That just goes to show you that I have absolutely no control over anything. Nothing in my life ever goes how I plan it to. There's always something in the way. I'm beginning to think that maybe I do need to get some help. I never do talk about my feelings to anyone. As if there is anyone to actually talk to. Who would even listen? Everyone thinks I'm some crazy girl who has anger problems and thinks she knows everything in the world. Boy are they ever wrong. I do not have anger problems, I'm just short tempered. I do not think I know everything in the word but I have to admit that I'm pretty damn close to that. I pay damn good attention and study hard to know this much. Might as well flaunt it.

I guess you could say that I'm confused. You could even say that I'm a little lost. I don't know what I want, what I need, or the faintest idea of what to do. Which explains why I've been avoiding everyone, even Albus, and spending more time staring at the ceiling in tears than breathing, right? That explains everything, right? It doesn't. I hate it. I hate myself. I hate my decisions. Every time I stop doing something I can only think. Then thinking always leads to all my problems. Everything that I've ever done wrong starts flooding back and I can't take it. But... I don't want to do anything about it either. I'm a screw-up. I've let everyone down. I've probably developed some kind of drinking problem because I'm such a follower. I can't be both. I can't be a leader and a follower. I can't always get my way. I've lied to a bunch of people. I'm pushing people away. Running away from my own problems. I almost got pregnant at the age of sixteen. Fucking _sixteen_. I'm such a failure. If people knew about all the secrets I have, I would probably have been disowned by now. I'm a disgrace to the Weasley name. I'm a disgrace to my family.

The bad thing isn't even that I'm sixteen. It's the fact that it was unplanned, unintentional and with someone I don't even love.

Talk about a downer.

They say laughter is the best medicine but I've found out that it isn't when I give it a try. A short, bitter, almost maniacal laugh. However, I guess it only works when you have something to laugh at or, at the very least, someone to laugh with. Seeing as I have neither... look who's pretty much a dying patient now. I guess you never realize what you have until it's gone. At least that's what comes to mind as my hand falls to my stomach. Such a simple thing, really. For a normal person. And me? I'm not a normal person. I can't help but think that I've lost something by not getting pregnant. I don't even care if it would have been Scorpius'. Does that make me crazy?

You know they never talk about how much of a good thing pregnancy can be sometimes. Sure it was probably an accident but it helps in some ways. Like responsibility. But maybe I'm just trying to make up excuses for myself because that was almost me.

Maybe I'm depressed. Rehab doesn't sound like such a bad idea now. Especially since I sound this depressed.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to start thinking your pregnant." A small voice laughs and I slide my hand off my stomach and roll my shirt down. It's become quite the routine. I know that voice of course because I always do. So when I sit up I'm not surprised to see Stephanie standing there even though I wish she wasn't. Why? Because **-** _shit_ **-** there goes the tears again. Isn't it funny that every time she comes around I seem to be crying or on the verge of it? Makes for quite the awkward conversation. No one ever sees Rose Weasley cry. This is such a serious topic that I am able to talk about myself in the third person. Which I do not do often, I might add.

"As if." I reply with a weak smile before crashing back on my bed. I just love staring at nothing at all. As long as I don't have to look her in the face. She doesn't have to know about the situations I've been in lately. In all honesty, I'm scared she'll look down on me if I told her. I'm scared she'll think differently of me. I'm scared of no longer being Ms. Perfect because then I have nothing to lean back on. Nothing to bounce back to.

Then there's a moment of silence in which Stephanie lays down next to me and grabs my hand. She's trying to comfort me and I don't know why but I let her. I let her squeeze my hand and try to make things better. Who am I to deny her that? She's my best friend and I've been abandoning her for the past few weeks. I've forgotten who means the most to me. I've forgotten the one who's always there for me and practically traded her in for someone else. Someone who's caused all these problems for me. That's something I've never noticed before. How I treat people without even thinking. How I've treated my best friend when all she does is be nice and help me. I'm a horrible person.

"People are worried about you, you know. They think that you've finally gone mental. You won't talk to anyone," she gives me a concerned look before continuing. "Hugo is worried. Albus is worried. Lily is worried. Even James is worried about you. I don't know what to do. I'm worried about you, too. We all are. You're all smiles and everything but I don't believe it. There's something the matter with you. You can't just bottle your feelings up anymore. It's okay to cry sometimes. It's okay to be angry. It shows you're human, yeah?"

Since when did I have a therapist? Since when did anyone care? They don't because I don't. I don't want them to.

I don't know why I keep telling myself these lies but I do. I keep telling myself that no one cares but I know they do. I guess it's the fact that I don't want them to plays a big part in that.

So I get up and pull my hand from her light grip. I don't want to talk about anything. Some things people just don't need to know. For instance: How I feel is really of no importance right now. She doesn't understand anything. Merlin's balls, I sound like some sort of crazy, loony person.

"I'm only trying to be a friend. Your _best_ friend. Now come here."

For a second neither one of us moved. Her waiting for me to make the first move. Me? Well, I was being me. Stubborn. I didn't want to go to her. I didn't want her 'help'. Or whatever the hell she wanted to call it. Before I could open my mouth to tell her to "fucking piss off", she got off my bed in a frenzy and stood in front of me. I've never realized until now that she has these freckles just along the bridge of her nose. And her eyes are more of a hazel than a brown. Quite a beautiful color if you ask me. Not that I'm a lesbian or anything. She's my best friend and I'll look if I want to. Hell, I'll run my hands through her hair if I want to. Either way, I'm really only trying to distract myself. Working pretty swell if you ask me.

"I'm tired of you pretending that you don't have anyone to talk to when all this time I've been right here." she says with an exasperated sigh, hands on her hips. I can't help but be reminded of Lily. When I don't answer she continues instead of waiting again. "Now come here and be normal again by hugging me. You can even cry a little if you want."

Okay, maybe I was a little bit wrong. Laughter might not be the best medicine there is, but it does work quite well as a pain reliever. Hugs do, too. Although it could be just Stephanie's hugs that have that effect on me. Or it could be the fact that I'm losing my mind at the moment. Have been for quite a while actually. Yeah, I guess you don't really realize what you have until you lose it. Or almost at least. I'm always so focused on myself that I never pay attention to anyone else. I haven't even been paying attention to my best friend. I'm supposed to tell her everything. Some best friend I am, right? Now that I think about it, I wouldn't want to be my friends at all. For someone who's supposed to be so fucking smart, I'm dumber than I would like to think. The decisions I make are only the beginning examples of that. Good thing I'm a pretty good secret keeper, eh?

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't." I answer and I can tell that I've upset her. It's funny how you can go from telling someone everything about yourself to telling them nothing. And all in a matter of weeks. If only my social skills could match my wit, then I'm sure I'd be a better friend. As of right now, I'm surprised Stephanie still even talks to me. I'm not even sure if I would even talk to myself at this point. You can only go so far when there's only one person pushing the weight of two. I hope that makes sense.

"I... understand."

She sounds so hurt when she says it that it wrenches my heart. It hurts me to even look in her eyes. This is what I've brought our relationship to. Last year we were practically inseparable and now here we are. Separated. On two totally different sides of the world.

I never knew two words could hurt that much. Why they were hurting me? I have no idea. Maybe because I've just now realized that I've been treating my best friend terribly for the past few weeks - months. The fact that she's been putting up with my crap is even more surprising. It breaks my heart to know that after all this time I've thought I was being a good friend. I can't believe that I was so selfish. All this time I've been thinking shamelessly only about myself. It was always about what I had to do. What I wanted to do. What meant the most to me. Never once did I think about anyone's feelings around me. So I guess that's what happens when you get caught up in things. It took all of this for me to realize just how horrible of a person I really am.

...I'm really just repeating myself. What goes around comes around then goes back around. Repeat, repeat, repeat.

"You don't. You don't understand what it feels like to lose yourself."

In some sort of odd way that makes sense. I've sort of lost myself through all this. I've lost more than that though. I've lost all sense of sanity, friendship and I barely even know how to make things right. I don't know if I should just try and forget everything that has happened recently or continue on. I don't want to do either.

I'll never be able to let people too close before pushing them away again.

* * *

><p>There's this saying that goes "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Well, me? I like to 'join' those whose problems are a lot like mine but much worse. Like now, I'm currently going through some sort of depression phase and the only person who's crazier than me at the moment is Landon Davis. The boy who once told a kid that he "was q-quite h-happy to be blessed with a d-double personality of sorts." Then he proceeded to tell the same kid to "fuck off before I ruin your life." His smile was absolutely innocent as he said it and he didn't look the least bit angry but that kid ran like hell. I guess you can scare first years by basically saying anything. Or maybe just that first year. Oh, who am I kidding? I would have ran too.<p>

Seriously, he doesn't have a double personality. I don't think. I think people just don't understand him enough. Or maybe he's just shy. I doubt that. If you so much as state your opinion of him he'll do the same. And when he does, he'll tell you everything, honestly. Unless of course he doesn't have the time or he's trying to spare your feelings. Something which I am sure he does not have a lot of. He's almost like a robot. I don't think he can process feelings very well.

Bless Landon, though. He's absolutely adorable. A basket full of screws missing from his head but still adorable. If it were me and Landon in some sort of fucked up relationship, instead of Scorpius and I, it would be much easier. Since we're both fucked in the head right now. And the fact that me and Landon aren't enemies or rivals or anything at all makes it even better. Why couldn't I just have some sort of cliche teenage love where we fall in love and that's it? Oh, yeah, that's right. I never get anything I want. Nothing ever goes how I want it to. If you look at it in some sort of biased way you will see that my whole life is a mess because Paul was a stupid cheater. Now if he would have been faithful then I wouldn't be in this situation right now wondering why I couldn't have a relationship with some loony. Also known as Landon Davis. I guess loony's not so bad.

I feel bad about what I did a few weeks ago. Or was it days. I don't know anymore. I just feel bad about the whole thing. Even though I know damn well that Landon can handle his own weight. And by that I mean that I know who won't go crying about it. He won't even care. He's been through worse. I'm still not even sure if he's gay or not.

Okay, less about that and more about why I'm trying to 'join' him. I'm not really trying to 'join' him. I'm only trying to get his help really. I have to admit that he gives pretty damn good advice. It's kind of like he just sits around observing people all day, which I'm pretty sure he does. Otherwise he wouldn't know enough about me to write a biography. Otherwise he wouldn't know about the 'relationship' between me and Scorpius. But it's not a weird thing, I know a lot about people too. It's good to know your competition.

Although, if you remember I said I wanted him to stay out of my business, desperate times call for desperate measures. And right now I'm desperate to know what the hell to do with my life. Not that he'll actually know. It's not like he's a seer or anything. Little side fact: I've heard that he's the best of our year in Divination. Also, I wonder why him and James are friends when he's a year lower than James... Something seems a little off if you ask me. I don't worry about that though. When I come around to it, I'll figure it out but yeah. The most important thing on my mind right now is where to find Landon. Easy peasy right? First place I always check for him: the library.

Sure enough, he was there. Same table as always. By himself as always. For a second I actually felt sorry for him until I remembered that practically everyone came to the library alone. Heck, I come to library to _be_ alone. Then again, Landon has these weird unknown intentions most of the time. I'm not even sure why I know that but it's true. Or at least I think it's true. It's just a feeling really. Something I shouldn't really base facts on. Most of the time anyway.

"Well, if it isn't my little temptress Rose Weasley," he said, an expression of pure amusement on his face. For some reason he just happened to know I was there before I even sat down. "What can I help you with today?"

"Honesty." I say before taking a seat in front of him. Not a very good idea if you ask me. Next thing I know people will be running to Joshua saying that I'm cheating on him. Of course he won't even care because we're not dating but then that just ruins my reputation. Sadly, I'm known as the one who gets cheated on not the one who cheats. Which is kind of a good thing in a way, right? At least people know that I'm faithful and that they can trust me.

That was the truth but he seemed to be unsatisfied with my answer. I wasn't going to come up with something much better than it. I mean, I don't even know why I'm here. Oh the woes of being helplessly and hopelessly confused. May it all lead to common sense one day. Or something close. This only goes to show that I'm not actually all that smart. Yes, in education I am superb but socially... I pretty much suck at things like that. Talking to people and attending social events and all that just isn't my thing.

After a while of only sitting there in silence, Landon looked up before saying, "Bisexual." In which that silence entered again. I mean I had no idea why the hell he was saying that in the first place. When I asked him for honesty I wasn't asking anything about sexuality. Also, what does he mean 'bisexual'? Is he talking about me? Is he talking about himself? Maybe it's some kind of weird metaphor. You know like in poems and all that stuff.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You asked for honesty. I told you my sexuality. Something you've been wondering about for a while, no?"

You know that bet Scorpius and I had about Landon's gender preference? Do you remember me winning because he said he liked girls? I guess I kind of didn't win... BUT Scorpius didn't either. He said that Landon was gay while I said that he was straight. Apparently he's sort of both. Can there be two winners? Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. If Landon's bisexual and he's friends with James... No! No, no, no! That can't be right. I can't believe I would even think that. I'm sure James isn't gay. Oh, fuck. Now I have these inappropriate, disgusting, sinful graphic thoughts about the two of them being together. Someone please come and put me out of my misery. I need to be obliviated.

I just need to be optimistic. Why can't two boys be friends without someone thinking their gay? Haha. They're totally not doing anything together.

Oh, Landon and his way of making me feel like my brain has been put through a blender. You can never tell if this guy is telling the truth, a lie, or half a truth. It's all very confusing for the feeble-minded and I can tell why people don't really socialize with him. He has no problem with speaking his mind nor putting himself down. I like him though. He's honest and I feel like I can relate to him in a weird type of way. He can be my guy best friend. Everyone knows I've never had one of those. I'm most likely considered a men hater.

"Why?"

"I've found that distracting people with my own problems creates questions in their mind. Am I wrong? Thus you forget your own problems because people are naturally curious. Then they tend to get too curious and start asking questions. Curiousity killed the cat and you killed your way to forgetting whatever you came here for. Once again, am I wrong?" he explained not even looking up from the book he was scanning. Rude if you ask me.

This one and his thinking he knows everything. Maybe he should become a therapist or something. I'd probably end up being his number one patient. Although, if you ask me I'd say that therapy is a huge waste of time and money. You're basically paying someone to ask you questions. Why in the world would you do that? But that's only my opinion. Someone who's actually had therapy might think differently. I don't know. Anyway, I can't help but agree that he is right in some sense. Him telling me that he's bisexual did happen to distract me from my problem actually. Does he have to act like he's always right all the time though? I'm sure he's not. He's a little overconfident, no?

In a way, if you think about it hard enough, we're kind of the same.

"How about we try to not boost your ego anymore?" I said, grabbing the book he was currently reading and closing it. "With all due respect, _Davis_, I do not appreciate being ignored."

With a smile he just issues a staring contest between the two of us. One that ends with me wiping my eyes branded as the loser. Those eyes still watching me intently. I can only wonder what the hell goes on inside that brain of his. Frankly, he's almost as smart as me but something's off about him. No I am not bragging. That's giving both him and I a compliment at the same time. It makes sense for him to be a Ravenclaw and hella smart but why he's slightly off his rocker... Maybe that comes with the history of a Slytherin family.

"What do you want?" The dullness in his voice signals that he's getting bored.

"Tell me about myself."

"S-seriously? Honestly? If I didn't know better I'd say you were setting me up. Or attention seeking."

"I asked for it."

I have this feeling that this is a bad idea but I nod anyway. I mean, what could possibly be so bad about him telling me about myself. That does make me sound a bit conceited, right? Who in the right mind wants to hear about themselves? People who are vain. I should have known that this was going to be a bad idea by the way Landon seemed to get energized... but I didn't. I never seem to pay attention to the important stuff until it's a little too late.

"In the simplest of terms you're a selfish, heartless bitch." He announced happily. Happily. _Happily_. **Happily?** Almost as if he's been waiting to say all his life. "Don't get me wrong. You're smart and gorgeous and all. But you don't exactly consider other people's feelings. That is until it's a bit too late. Still you're quite a great person just a bit on the aggressive, narcissistic side. Sometimes you have to play the role of stupid. Sometimes you have to play the role of wrong. You just don't want to do that. Now I'm no perfectionist, but you aren't either. The world doesn't revolve around you. Be happy with what you have, love. Remember that."

Never in my life, I've been saying that a lot lately, have I been so speechless. I was stuck between punching him in the face and thanking him. I did ask him to tell me about myself. Not that I actually meant it like that but I did. He was only doing what I asked. A selfish, heartless bitch... Am I really like that? What would even make him say that? I mean it's not like I've done anything to him. Of course I've told him to stay out of my business, rudely, a couple of times but that's it. How does that make me a selfish, heartless bitch? And he says that is the 'simplest of terms'. I can only imagine what he would say if he didn't use the 'simplest of terms'. I think I need to dismiss myself before I strangle him.

Landon isn't as stupid as he seems, though. When I looked up he was gone. Not a sign that he had ever been there. His books were gone, his bag was gone. The only thing left from our little encounter were the words he used to describe me. Well, that and a note. So I sit there for a moment and wait for him to come back because that's the sensible thing to do. If he comes back in the next five minutes I'll give him his note back. If he doesn't I'm going to read it. I'm not snooping around or anything.

Oh, _so what if I am_! He practically goes snooping through everyone else's business anyway.

Needless to say that he didn't come back. Needless to say that I probably read that note before five minutes were up. It didn't even say anything special. All that was written on there was a time and the words "Same place." He's obviously going to meet someone and the handwriting looked familiar but that's about it. Nothing weird. Nothing important to me at the moment anyway. And for some reason I have a feeling that this is going to come back to bite me in the arse.

* * *

><p>I've come to the decision that I will tell Scorpius that I am not pregnant. Personally. No matter how much trouble it'll probably cause, I'm going to tell him. Sure it could cause all the relief in the world but I think the opposite will happen. It's always the opposite with us. We fight; we can't keep our hands off each other. We kiss, we want to fucking throttle each other. We basically say that we love each other; we stay as far away from the other as possible. We confess our undying hatred for one another; we somehow end up falling into bed. Now tell me that there isn't something absolutely fucked up about that.<p>

There's something fucked up about our whole relationship. Or should I call enemyship or something dumb like that? I mean I mess, he messes up. We fight, we argue, we fight, we argue. That's about all we do. It's almost a shame to admit but I don't care.

Continuing on, the only thing that's keeping me from announcing the news to Scorpius is my bloody conscience. All I keep hearing in my mind is 'If you let him off the hook you'll never be able to get him back.' But then there's the other side that keeps saying 'Thank Merlin that he's not going to be the father. Thank Merlin that you're not pregnant. Isolate yourself to prevent any more problems.' Of course I want to be a neutralizer in all of this so I decide to thank Merlin but still tell Scorpius anyway. I mean he's does deserve to know as much as I do. This is, or was, his problem, too. Who am I to deny him the right of knowing the truth? He's probably still awaiting a howler from his father any day now. One that will never come of course. Unless... someone happens to know our evil deeds and have told them to his father.

That wouldn't be a surprise though. Everyone knows everything about everyone in this school. Absolutely ludicrous I tell you.

A possibility, but a very low chance because my father would have killed him by now. In fact, I'm pretty sure that all of my cousins would like a turn. Torture all around the dining room table. Catchy if you ask me. I'm sure I would have gotten a howler, too. I imagine it'd go a little something like this:

HOW DARE YOU FORNICATE WITH THAT MALFOY BOY! AND PRODUCE A CHILD NO LESS! I HOPE YOU PLAN ON TAKING ALL OF HIS MONEY!

Nah! I'm giving him too much credit. Mum would never let him do that. She's more of the calmer type. She'd be disappointed, yes. Angry, most likely not. Anger is not something you see in my mother a lot. She's unusually calm in lots of situations and knows how to handle her temper. This just goes to show you that although I may have inherited her brains, I'm more like my father than anything. Well, not exactly. More like a meek combination of both.

You might have noticed that I've gotten quite off track but none less I know what my goals are. I'll just tell Scorpius tomorrow. Today's been a big day for me. I've finally found my sanity again, I've been called a selfish, heartless bitch, _and _I've reconnected with the world outside of my room. Who cares if it was in some sort of abnormal, crazy almost forced way? I did it. That's all that matter right now. And no I am not trying to find a way to not have to tell Scorpius anything. No I am not going to try and feed people the same excuse I used today, tomorrow. Silly persons, I'm bright enough to come up with way better reasons than that. I'm Rose Weasley for goodness sakes. I have excuses already stored in my mind.

* * *

><p>Yesterday didn't go exactly as I had planned. Yes some normality has returned, in a sense. However... I've yet to figure out how I'm going to go about telling Scorpius that I will not be baring his child. Luckily I am Rose Weasley, therefore if I didn't have multiple ideas by now you should be scared. Seeing as people love to be in my business a lot I thought that maybe you would like to hear my ideas. Now I might be a little rusty in the whole idea category but I'm trying. Rather, I <em>did<em> try.

My latest attempt actually included me yelling down the hallway filled with students. Being eager to just get it over with I didn't think that anyone would turn around and look at me. And did they ever. So I joined them and turned around also. Thank magic that there was someone behind me. I know it's mean to put the blame on other people but I had to. If I didn't everyone would start talking about how I just started yelling down the hall for no reason. When I did have a reason but how and why would they know. Anyway, I turned around and looked at the kid with the most confused face that I could put on before saying, "Why are you yelling down the hall?"

Attempt number two went quite smoothly if I say so myself. I wrote what I had to say on a piece of paper and gave it to my owl. I really should name him at this point. How many years has it been? Sadly, before he could even fly out the window I grabbed him and got that paper back. There was no way in hell I was going to let that cursed owl deliver something so precious. Not to mention that the parchment wasn't even folded straight! My world is crumbling apart, piece by stupid piece.

Embarrassing as it is, the letter went like this:

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Congratulations! You're not going to be a father._  
><em>Isn't that great news?<em>  
><em>So how have you been? Good, I hope. You're not going to be a father! Did that brighten your day?<em>

_-Rose_  
><em>P.S: You're not a father. Nor are you going to be. I'm not going to be a mother.<em>

This wasn't one of my better attempts at writing a letter I must say. I think I was really nervous about writing it in the first place. Every time I heard a noise I would pretend to be reading a book or studying. Maybe I should have been doing that in the first place. At some point after I got that letter back I threw it in the fire and stayed there until I was sure that every piece was burned. There was no way I was going to let it slip about my affairs. Too many nosy cousins who know threatening spells for me.

Attempt Number Three was just as horrible as the rest. I didn't even get off the step of planning it. I was going to take a more indirect and say something that sounded vaguely familiar to "I'm not pregnant." instead. So if he asked what I said I could repeat my nonsense statement without being embarrassed. That doesn't really make sense so allow me to elaborate. For example: Last year when I practically forced to tell James that I was dating Paul, I said "I'm dating Paul." really quickly and very, very low. James then proceeded to ask me what I had said. Being incredibly smart, I replied saying that I instead said "I'm hate lawns." It didn't even have to make sense. There was no grass in the area. I still told him, he just was told that I said something different. To keep it short: I couldn't find a phrase that sounded like "I'm not pregnant." but made even the tiniest bit of sense.

Or rather I didn't feel like it. I honestly have no idea what the heck I was thinking during that either. I think maybe I was sick.

I should have given up by then but I didn't. I never give up. Plus, I seem to have a good feeling for the number three. In fact I have such a good feeling about the number three that I've decided it deserved a part two since the first didn't even happen. No matter what happens, the third time is always the charm. I think. Whatever. I don't even know why I'm stressing over something so stupid anyway. It's not like if I don't say the right way I'm going to die or something. At this point I'm not really sure if I would even care. Isn't that wonderful?

* * *

><p>Cornering Scorpius was never a hard task for me. It never was for anyone. Except for maybe James. In which everyone knew to keep away from him. Sometimes I over-exaggerate about things. James being one of them. It's true that he can be very, very 'protective' and scary. But, he has to be my second favorite cousin. I seem to be more fond of my male cousins than my females ones. The boys do get a little overprotective but the girls seem to always know more than they should. It's also sort of hard to date a boy who your cousin hasn't dated yet when you have about a million of them. A million who look ten times more beautiful than you at that.<p>

Damn you frizzy, red hair and freckles. DAMN YOU! Damn you, Dominique. Who probably banged every guy out there already.

Cornering Scorpius without one of his friends is not so easy of a task. In fact it's a whole different story. There's Albus, Nott, Zabini, Davies, Violet, Chessier, or Hadassa who are always by his side at one point. Sure sometimes I luck out and he's probably looking for me... but most of the time that's not the deal. Especially since Scorpius has taken quite a liking to ignoring me these days. I deserve it though. I mean I did sort of start the ignoring. Not really a problem. No one can ignore _me_ for too long.

That got proven wrong a little too fast if you asked me. Damn, I say that a lot.

)*(

"This is fucking stupid!" I muttered to myself as I scanned the halls for Scorpius after classes. True, this wasn't exactly the best time to be looking for him but I was. All that nervousness I usually set aside for tests has all of a sudden caught up with me. And I don't even know why I'm scared about telling someone I'm not pregnant. I mean shouldn't I be freaking happy that I'm not? Isn't he going to be freaking happy that I'm not? That I didn't send that letter to his father. I wish I could have seen his face when he found out his father knew. A picture perfect day that would have been. Something I would never ever ever forget. Like many other things.

For instance, I will never forget how fast my heart started to beat when I finally set my eyes on him. He looked like he'd just been pronounced king of the world. Is that because I'm basically no longer in his life? How unfair is it that he got to enjoy the finer points in life while I was 'gone' and I didn't? The only good thing about my time without him was finally being able to realize that my life has went to the dogs. And that I had already figured out by the time I rolled out of _his_ bed instead of my own.

Would you expect any less from me if I went over there practically demanding attention? Didn't think so. After what Landon said, I think I'll try living up to his analysis. First witnesses to this shall be Scorpius Malfoy and Noah Nott. I don't know why Scorpius even bothers to hang around that boy. I swear he only wants to get in his pants. It wouldn't be the first time either. I still remember that time he started groping Albus in Potions class.

To me, when I'm set on doing something important, no one else matters. Nothing else matters. Which explains why I practically threw Nott aside like a rag doll. Pay attention to where he landed when I pushed him? I did not. Care? I did not. Take my eyes off of Scorpius? I did not. There are just some things that are more important than others. I bet you can guess what was more important in this situation. Remind me to apologize to Noah later, please. I caught him pretty off guard. He better thank the world that it wasn't intentional pain. Otherwise, well, let's just say he wouldn't exactly be able to have contact with people who aren't nurses for a while.

"Malfoy." I greeted with a smile way too happy for the thoughts going on in my head. "We have business to discuss."

Unfortunately, I seem to have become invisible over the last few days. What goes around comes around, right? I feel as though Karma has been waiting to slap me for a while now. Let's just say that she certainly did slap me a new one. I'm fine. It was only metaphorically so it doesn't really have a bad effect. I'm going to have to have to work harder now but that's okay. At least no one really slapped the shit out of me because that would cause a bunch of trouble. I've got enough of that on my plate already without going back for thirds. Or fourths. Or fifths. Haha, who am I kidding? If there was no trouble in my life I wouldn't be Rose Weasley, now would I?

So after I 'asked' Scorpius to talk to me he left without so much as a blink. The look he gave me was clearly one of boredom. I am in no way boring! I am I'm not. I'm living a fucking teenage drama and all that stuff and yet I'm boring? Not that I care about what he thinks anyway.

"Finally pining after Malfoy, Weasley?" Nott asked, when I turned around, straightening his robes. I have to admit, he does know how to make things look like nothing happened. If you took a look at him you would not be able to tell that he just got thrown around by some girl. Points for Slytherin. Hold up. How the hell am I pining after Malfoy? I seem to be missing a lot of things lately.

"I am _not_ pining after him!" I answered a little too defensive. "We need to discuss something."

"Yeah, and once upon a time I was a fucking unicorn." He said, voice practically dripping with sarcasm, before adding, "Just look how bloody fantastic that turned out."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Take it how you want to. I was only saying. It's not like you wanting to talk to him is going to do you any good."

He says it as if I didn't already know that. I mean it as become quite apparent at this point since he walked away without a single word. Once again Karma knows how to handle its prey. And for some reason I now feel like I'm competing for Scorpius' affection. Enter denial because why would I even want his affection? I've seen how he's treated most of his girlfriends and it wasn't exactly romantic. Perfect for me actually. I don't want a fucking sappy, romantic relationship. Hell, I wanna fucking argue with my boyfriend. It's much more interesting that way.

"Sweetheart." He sang, startling me out of my train of thought. "I don't mean to be dropping any hints but he's teaching you lesson. You can't get everything you want you know. You can't just ignore him for days on end and then begin talking to him again."

At his words, I shrug and roll my eyes. He acts as if I broke up with the damned boy and decided to try walking back into his life when he's already marriage. Soap opera episodes are not my thing. On the other hand, getting my way is. Sometimes at least. What does he mean he doesn't want to 'drop any hints'? What is that supposed to mean? I feel like I'm saying that a lot lately. I guess that's what you get when you talk to either Landon or Noah; unintelligible sentences. Or anyone.

"In this case, I fully intend on getting everything I want. Whether it be Scorpius or whether it be a talk. Is that alright with you?" Before he could say anything else I fix his tie for him and give him my most innocent smile. "I'll let you have... Albus."

Did I mention that I have a knack for fixing other people's clothing?

Don't even start with me for that offer. I have enough cousins to provide the whole school with a boyfriend or girlfriend. And it's not I'm actually going to give him Albus. I don't even know where Albus is half of the time anymore. I think him and Destiny are... I don't know. Maybe she's taking up all his time. Or maybe he's spending all of his beloved time avoiding her. I don't even know why he went out with that poor, idiotic girl again anyway. Once a cheater, always a damn cheater. Why do you think I didn't start dating Paul again. He's cheated on me and broken my heart one too many times already. If I were to give him a second chance and he cheated on me another time... well, I would let my multiple cousins handle that. Sometimes even I have to be a lady.

For a second he actually seemed to be considering the idea, a small smirk spreading on his face, blue eyes glittering. "I assume you didn't know but I've already had. Seconds won't be a problem. Neither will thirds. I can be very persuasive."

Then, once again I was left to ponder a confusing statement made by a Slytherin. Oh, dear wizard magic! I don't I can take the thoughts of Albus and Noah alongside James and Landon. Bloody fuck, I'm not going to be getting any sleep tonight. Is this like Out Everyone Week or something? Sure it's no huge secret that Noah plays for both teams as for Landon, Albus and James... I don't know what the hell to think. I'm not going to ask either. It's really none of my damn business. Hopefully he's just fucking with my mind.

I must admit that James would surprise me more than Albus... Not that I'm saying that Albus is or looks gayer than James. I'm only saying. Noah seems to be quite the convincing person these days. I don't know how but he's had more boyfriends than me and Stephanie put together. As far as I know only him and two other people have come 'out of the closet'. Although, I'm sure that no one was really surprised about Noah because his eyes lingered more on the guys than girls anyway. And the constant flirting and groping only added to suspicions.

It had to be a few more minutes after that when I finally found the brain cells to remember my main goal. As of right now that goal has disappeared after he sauntered off. Now I'm going to have to find him. He's such a freaking pain in the arse. Always making me go and find him. Why can't he just stay in one spot for once?

I can't help but think that I should just not tell him as I go looking for him. Look at my other attempts. Who's to say that this one won't turn out similar. I might end up tripping and smashing my face in the wall or something. My clumsiness is not that apparent though. Doesn't mean it isn't still an option. Who knows? Someone could end up tripping me straight into a trip to the Hospital Wing. All that could happen all because I was trying to talk to some boy who doesn't even want to talk to me. Shameful.

The only good thing that's come out of all this is that I've learned from my mistakes so we won't be seeing them again in the future. Unless it's absolutely necessary or something. Oh, don't be so freaking judgmental. At some point in time things repeat. If they didn't this would be even more of a fucked up world.

_Attempt Number Three Pt. II has been a failure._ My new favorite number is going to be four. I have a good feeling about this.

* * *

><p>First of all I would like to say that Attempt Number Four did not start out how I wanted it to. I was <em>supposed<em> to find Scorpius with Albus so I could tell him and he couldn't get away but he found me first. Yeah, I was just wandering the halls trying to get rid of my nervousness when he bumped into me.

"Watch where you're..." His voice trailed off as he realized the situation he was in. He was trying to avoid me all this time and now we were all alone in a hallway. _Alone_ being the keyword. Haha. When I put it like that it sounds like we're gonna have sex again or something.

Oops! I seem to have walked into who I was looking for. 'Accidentally'. No, really. It was an accident. I just wanted you to think that I planned this.

My prey stalked right into my arms. This is my chance to say what I've been dying to say all this time, right? Too bad I seem to have forgotten how to speak. The only sound I seemed to be to able to make at the moment happened to be small little squeaks. At least it got Scorpius to stay. Although he did look confused as to whether he should try to help me with something or wonder if I was dying. Or of course, if he should just leave me alone but before he could I blocked his way. Pale grey eyes fixated on brown.

"Move!"

"No."

"Move! Please!"

HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN! A MALFOY JUST SAID PLEASE! And somehow in that little space of time my confidence has came back. Maybe that's because I've been placed on a pedestal at the moment. Sitting on my throne right now. How many people have been able to make a Malfoy say please? I'm going down in history.

"No! And _don't_ you go walking away from me either." I command him.

Here's the funny part actually: The bastard gave me a look that clearly said "Oh, yeah? Just you fucking watch me." Then he turned around and started to walk away. So you're probably like "Tell me she didn't let him get away." Well today's both of our lucky days because I didn't. In fact, I was really desperate so I took out my wand and pointed it at his back. I'm not going to hex him or anything but it does look like a good threat, right?

"Think twice, pretty boy." I yelled down the hall at him and he froze before turning around. I'm not going to chase him around anymore.

"Going to hex me, Weasley? I'm _so_ scared. Well, not really because some girl has been ignoring for the last few weeks and now wants to talk to me. That's not even the reason, really. I've somehow become slightly invisible over those few weeks. One can only think that they've also become invincible. So go ahead and hex me, sweetheart. I'm tired of seeing your face."

If only you could see his face. He looks absolutely mad. And I don't mean angry. That too but not as much as he looks crazy. I mean if you saw a guy who's seventeen throwing a tantrum in the middle of the hallway you'd be a little frightened too. Hold on! He said he's 'tired' of seeing my face? Not trying to be all sensitive and everything but that hurts. Yes, I did overreact a little... Apparently, I'm a nuisance. That's good to know. Feeling a bit angry about his overreacting, I open my mouth to speak but immediately shut it. The look on his face says that he doesn't give a care about anything that I was going to say anyway. What goes around comes around.

Standing in front of me now, he grabs my wand and points it at my face instead. Talk about taking a turn for the worst. He lectures me about how bad of a person I am and then threatens me with my own wand... Attempt Number Four is now going down the drain. For some reason I open my mouth again.

"Don't you fucking say a thing."

I don't.

"Don't you fucking look at me." He whispers.

I close my eyes. I breathe. I most admit that he's scaring me a bit but I guess that's what I get. I ignored him, threatened him, hated him, loved him. A bunch of stuff. I'm not sure exactly about what we have anymore but I'm pretty sure that's going down the drain too. Or maybe it was already in the process. You honestly couldn't have expected this to go on forever. This 'relationship' or whatever the hell it's called. It's not even that really. Whatever it is, or was, it's gone. We're just... us.

At some point I didn't even realize that that's what we've become; us.

"You think you can get _whatever_ you want. You think you can just drop people and then pick them up again. No questions asked. It doesn't work that way. It's not always about you. Other people have feelings. I guess you wouldn't know about that though. You can't turn things off then turn them back on whenever the hell you want. You don't rule the world. The world doesn't revolve around you. This is not your bloody world. You can't treat people however you want all the time and then expect them to love you forever. Everything doesn't happen on your terms..."

Yawn. What a bore. I've heard this all before. It has the same effect as always. Yeah, it kind of hurts my feelings.

"-always about you all the damn time. You're not perfect. No one is..."

Did he ever talk this much? I'm going to tell him now.

"You can't hurt someone then-"

"I'm pregnant." I whisper harshly to keep him from tearing me apart piece by piece anymore.

Now you know that he words do have an effect on me. Now you know that I'm not as tough as I make myself out to be. I can only take so much at a time. I can only be strong for so many people. Sometimes I feel like I'm carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders. Sometimes I feel like everything depends on me. And to hear someone tear me down like that. I just can't take it. It hurts me inside to know that someone hates me that much. That someones hates me enough to despise me.

I open my eyes just in time to see him rush forward and... embrace me? I'm quite confused as to why he's doing all this. After all I've put him through. If I was him I would be calling in the Party Committee right now. I'd be having a party and throwing money around like paper. Heck, I'd go fucking bonkers and never give a shit again. I mean all I did was tell what he's been wanting to hear ever since that day. Then I realize that I definitely forgot to add a word in there. A very, very, very important word. I'm guessing that in my anxiousness I accidentally forgot to add 'not' in there. So it came out as me 'confessing' that I'm pregnant and that it's his.

And holy fuck that came out wrong but I seriously can't bring myself to care when I notice that he's whispering something.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he says over and over and over again, squeezing me to him like I'll disappear. Like I'll break at any moment.

Frankly, I still don't get it. I don't get why he's apologizing. I don't get why he's hugging me. I don't get why it sounds like he's crying. Lastly, I don't get how we went from never speaking enemies to this. To him holding me why I cry in the hallway not caring who sees. This is the first time I don't care who sees me cry. I deserve this moment at least. I deserve to be hugged by Scorpius even after all he's put me through. I deserve everything.

So Landon was right. I am a selfish bitch. I want everything to myself.

I'm not crying because I'm happy or because he's holding me and this is emotional...

I'm crying because I can't bring myself to tell him the truth. I'm not pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Long ass chapter. Honestly, I don't know why you people are still reading this horrible story. School's being a little shit so that's taking up most of my time. Sorry. I do appreciate all you guys who read and review and favorite and all that junk though. Once again, when I get the time I'll probably edit the whole fucking story. Sorry for excessive cursing. I should really stop that. YOU GUYS ARE ABSOLUTELY FLIPPING AWESOME AND I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! Glitter and sparkles and xoxoxoxo. Je t'embrasse. :3<strong>

**I need to write something for my OTP I totally forgot. Try and guess what my OTP is?  
>And what's your OTP?<strong>


	27. Two For Mirth

**DISAPPOINTMENT AHEAD. I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE EDITING AND I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS HERE. WARNING FOR VIOLENT THOUGHTS AND THE TENDENCY TO CURSE LIKE A SAILOR.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~**Rose's Point of View**~<strong>

_"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he says over and over and over again, squeezing me to him like I'll disappear. Like I'll break at any moment._

_Frankly, I still don't get it. I don't get why he's apologizing. I don't get why he's hugging me. I don't get why it sounds like he's crying. Lastly, I don't get how we went from never speaking enemies to this. To him holding me why I cry in the hallway not caring who sees. This is the first time I don't care who sees me cry. I deserve this moment at least. I deserve to be hugged by Scorpius even after all he's put me through. I deserve everything._

_So Landon was right. I am a selfish bitch. I want everything to myself._

_I'm not crying because I'm happy or because he's holding me and this is emotional..._

_I'm crying because I can't bring myself to tell him the truth. I'm not pregnant._

I can always just tell him later, right? But then it would be wrong and I honestly can't live with this 'secret' for much longer. What if he continues to think that I'm pregnant and then accidentally lets it slip? How the hell am I supposed to explain that to anyone? Better yet, how am I going to explain to him that I lied? I think it's best to just tell him that I'm not really pregnant now. After all, it was really only a small slip of the tongue. It came out with me not really wanting it to. Or I could make him believe that he heard wrong. It'd be better for me. Easier than telling him I lied.

I give up.

It's now or never.

"Scorpius? Can you shut up for a second?" I say and try to push him away from me. If I'm going to say anything, I want to see his face so he can know that I'm being completely serious because I'm probably only going to say this once. Repetitiveness isn't a good trait for either me or Scorpius.

"Sorry." he repeats for the about the fifteenth time in the last minute. He obviously can't read minds, which sucks because I don't really want to have to tell him I lied and look like some sort of mentally psychotic teenager.

Instead, I go for the slip of the tongue or blaming whatever on his hearing. "Why are you apologizing to me? You're embarrassing yourself."

In reality, we're seriously both embarrassing ourselves. For the past few months, that's really all we've been doing. We've been fucking around with each other's emotions, friendships, everything. He's messed me up mentally, I've probably did the same to him and this just goes to show that we could never really have a real relationship. We couldn't have something that, maybe, he and Stephanie could have because she's different from me. Scorpius and I are more alike than I've ever thought to think. Us being 'together' has brought out things in me that I've never noticed before and I don't think I'm ready to 'meet' that side of me yet. I think we need to go on non-speaking terms for a while or at least go back to normal.

When Scorpius finally lets me go he looks thoroughly frightened. A look I don't think I've ever seen on his face before, it doesn't fit him.

"What are we going to do?" he asks, his eyes go bouncing all around the walls like he's just waiting for someone, one of my cousins or family members most likely, to jump out of nowhere and start throwing curses his way because they somehow found out about this thing going on between us. Then, there's nothing really going on between us because I'm not pregnant and I'm not going to have his kids thank the heavens. Now that I think about it... I'm disappointed in myself as a person right now.

"About what?"

I'll play stupid because that's the only way we'll truly be able to get out this without any problems. I don't want to mess things up any more than they already are. I don't want to mess up what little of a relationship Scorpius and I have left because maybe, just maybe, if we learn how to be ourselves and to trust each other we could be together...

He startles me out of my thoughts by lightly poking me.

"Are you listening to me? What are you going to do about you... I mean, you're pregnant right?"

"What! I'm not carrying a freaking baby, Scorpius. I said I'm not pregnant."

After this, I'm never ever going to lie again. At least not about something as serious as this. I'll definitely be so much different after this. I think I'll try talking to Stephanie and Anna again. I'll have to get 'reunited' with Albus because I have no idea what he's doing with his life even though we're cousins and he's my favorite out of them all. Don't tell anyone though because James, Lily, Louis and Molly all still have it in their minds that they're my favorite. I do have to admit that I shouldn't be playing 'favorites' or whatever but hey, who doesn't every once in a while. Teachers do it. Heck, I'm pretty sure that parents even do it at one point in time. I'm starting to get off topic though so I'll leave it. I just need to forget that the past few months ever happened and go back to normal as soon as possible.

"Oh... Oh, fuck! I'm sorry but you said you were. I heard you say it. You said you were pregnant." he immediately stops talking and moves away when he hears the footsteps of someone coming down the hallway. "We'll talk us later, yeah?"

There's an instance in which we just eye each other before I nod and he disappears around the corner. I have a feeling that this is not going to be as easy as I think it's going to be. Someone is going to find out something about us and I have a feeling it's going to get a whole lot worse when this person does. This is what happens when you're Rose Weasley. No matter how many times you get out of a problem there's always a bigger one lurking right around the corner. And to think that I have one more year of these crazy situations to go through.

* * *

><p><strong>~::Landon's Point of View::~<strong>

Psychotic? I am not.

Crazy? I am not.

Insane? I am not.

Touched in the head, bonkers, mental, deranged, mad, or even demented... I assure you that I am none of those. Yeah, I've been called those names multiple amounts of times. About four hundred and thirty-seven to speak in clearer terms. I don't mind though. After about the hundredth time you sort of tune the words out. They can only hurt me so many times before I just start ignoring it. Nowadays, I'm not really bothered by anyone. Except a few select people who like to come to me for favors. From breaking people up, to watching them, to catching them, to bribing them. I've done it all. I mean it's not exactly a good thing to have done all that but, it's not like anyone cares about whether I'm a good person or not, at least not really.

Now I'm not saying I'm saint and I'm not saying I'm a sinner but I've done my fair share of dirty work. In all honesty, the only reason I do favors for other people is because I know I'll need someone's help some time in the future. Then I'll just casually remind them of all the things I did for them and that they never did anything for me in return. I guess that's kind of where my Slytherin tendencies drop in. Or more like slide in right next to my Ravenclaw instincts.

I seem to come off as someone who's shy most of the time. Other times I come off as someone who's psychotic or someone who's eager to hurt others. I don't know why. I think people just like to make me seem as if I have some type of problem.

Anyway... totally forgot what the fuck I was supposed to be talking about. Oh! Oh, yeah! The Rose and Scorpius situation, which by the way is not as complicated as they make it sound. If they just admitted that they liked each other and made out I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have any problems. And if you want to know how the hell I got involved in their little what-the-fuck, that's what I call it, I'm willing to indulge you with the story. Besides, I think you all should know that I didn't just randomly pick a couple to start watching. In fact, I was basically hired to watch them, that makes me sound like some kind of weird stalker guy. Whatever. Plus, I don't have a job and nor am I getting paid so that's pretty much exaggerating things.

Moving on...If it weren't for Albus, I wouldn't even be in their business. It's not like they're actually that fun to watch or observe. That word better suits what I do. 'Watch' makes me seem like some sort of pedophile or rapist or something. Either way, it's not a good word to use when I'm explaining something like this.

So, like I was saying before, it's really Albus' fault that I'm even involved. He came to me asking if I'd do him a favor. Of course I said yes. I mean, Albus is a good person. Cute, too. I wasn't expecting him to ask me to kill someone or anything so I agreed before I even knew what he was going to ask me to do. To clear all suspicions of Albus' 'special favor'...he just asked me to keep an eye on dear Rose's and Scorpius' cliché relationship. And the day he asked me that was I don't even know how many months ago. I think it was the first day all of us came back to Hogwarts. Nothing special.

We've been meeting up about once a week so I can fill him in on everything I know but that's it. Otherwise, I think he's been sneaking around with some new fling. I believe her name's Jentonna or something along those lines. I haven't really looked into it yet because I have several other things to do. Not only do I have to keep an eye on his cousin and best friend but I have to maintain my sliver of a social life. Yeah, I know I don't have to do any of that stuff. I choose to. But, I have to admit that some of the stuff I see and hear is...interesting and beneficial.

I'm upset that I sound like a psychotic stalker. There is just absolutely no way to explain what I do without sounding crazy. I'm only surprised that no one's really noticed yet. If they did, I'd probably be sitting in an asylum somewhere trying to entertain myself with my imagination.

I seriously hope not. I've already been to therapy a couple times before. A few sessions for when my father suddenly disappeared. That was a complete waste because I didn't even care. At least not after what he did. I don't really talk about it but after I told him I was gay... Let's just say that he was highly disappointed that his only son turned out to be gay. Not long after that was when he disappeared. Whether it was because of me or because he wasn't happy. I don't know. Hadassa said it was me though. How unfortunate for her.

Then, I had a few sessions after that when I went antisocial for a while. As you can see, my mother is an idiot and does unnecessary things like send me to therapy for stupid minuscule things. It didn't surprise me though because she always, always thought that there might be something wrong with me ever since I started having dreams and telling her about them. They were always dreams that made no sense to her but made every bit of sense to me. I think that's the reason I have a certain 'love', if even that, for divination.

When I'm able to get whatever I want because of countless favors I'm sure it'll appear to be more of a normal thing. I think more about myself than anyone else.

The second thing I want to address is the whole thing about my sexuality. I'm gay. I fancy boys. No, I do not fancy girls either. The only reason I told Rose that was because I knew about her and Scorpius' bet. How? Scorpius told Albus, Albus told me. Easy as pie. Oh, and Albus told me to confuse her about that for some reason. I'm not sure if I'm right or not but I think he's trying to throw her off something. What that something is...you probably have a better chance at guessing than likes to keep to himself unless he really knows you.

Also, let me just say... I have no problem with kissing girls. It's just that I'm not attracted to them sexually. Does that make me bisexual? In other terms, I'll look at a girl and go: _"Oh, look at that girl."_ and that's about it. I mean she's a girl and that's it. Now, with a guy it's a totally different story. With a guy, I'll look and I mean _really_ look. I'll try to undress him with my eyes. I'll look at him and the thoughts that will be going through my head are along the lines of: _"Oh, fuck! I would love to be under him. I wonder if he's any good. He's kind of cute. Mmmmm. He probably has a nice-"_

I'll cut that short.

About Albus: Yeah, I'm doing risky shit for him but that doesn't mean we're exactly close. If anything we're just partners. Barely even that. He's honestly not as great as everyone makes him out to be. Although, I guess that goes with everyone. Some people just can't stop themselves from voicing their biased opinions without adding even the slightest insult. I, however, have no problem with telling the truth.

Personally, I dislike Albus. I'm pretty sure that he shares mutual feelings also. We argue constantly whenever we meet and I seriously wonder why I even bother with him. Not only is he awfully rude but he's a bit more arrogant than James. He likes to criticize me about the things that I do, even though he seeks my obtained knowledge. It's a bit flipped to me. What do you think about it? Eh, overall I think he's somewhat of a prat. Well, at least he acts that way around me.

I hope that cleared up your questions.

Oh, and just in case you're curious: I am currently single. So you know... If you know any sexy guy friends... I'm kidding. You see, I'm a very quiet person around others. Well, some people at least. James has seen the side of me that is very... outgoing. What I'm trying to say is that I act differently around certain people. And if I hear one more fucking time that someone said I have a 'multiple personality disorder', I'm going to take them apart piece by piece. Emotionally, mentally, socially and maybe even physically. I just thought that I should say that because I want you to know that I'm not crazy. Nor do I have any type of disorder. I'm perfectly fine.

Also, just because Noah is bisexual and single doesn't mean we're going to hookup. Although, I can't really say. He's my only friend who plays for the same team, too. I believe he's still stuck on Albus though. Much to James' dismay. Noah Nott is a solid second on his Hit List. Let's congratulate Scorpius Malfoy on claiming first place for about three years straight. I applaud him, too, because he earned that spot righteously.

There's only so many times you can hit on someone's cousins and kiss their brother when you're drunk. I think it's mostly his reputation that boosted him even higher on James' list. For some reason Scorpius just doesn't seem to get that. Everyone's waiting patiently for James to really teach him that lesson. Yes, those people include me. Not because I hate him, though. I don't.

In all honesty, I don't have a problem with anyone in Hogwarts. No, not even the people who start countless rumors about me or call me an infinite amount of names. If they wish to be immature in such ways I will enlighten them and let it 'slide'. After all, it's not like I care. Never did, never will.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck took you so long?"<p>

"Gosh, Albus. Such a warming welcome."

"Yeah, whatever. I don't have all day. Let's get this over with."

"And neither do I. Yet, somehow, I am still able to be patient and welcoming to you."

"That's a lie. You have all the time in the world. You don't exactly have anything to do."

"You'd be surprised how in demand I am."

"From a bunch of guys wanting to experiment with their sexuality, no doubt."

"Sometimes. I've been waiting for one of those guys to be the notorious Albus Potter. Your brother didn't take nearly as long as you."

"Don't lie about my brother that way!"

"Hugo, too."

"Shut up!"

"Louis... Fred."

"Shove it! Can we get to the point of why we're even here in the first place?"

"That's what I thought..."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Landers!"<p>

Don't even ask me where that name originated from. It's an insult and a warning wrapped into one. An insult because... I mean... Landers is just unacceptable. A warning because there's only one person in the world that calls me 'Landers' and that's Noah Nott. It shouldn't surprise you that he's pursuing me. He chases after everyone who he's never been able to bed before. Which is, mind you, not very much if I exaggerate it enough.

It also shouldn't surprise you that since I was in the library I pretended not to hear anything. Even though he screeched my 'nickname' loud enough to blow my eardrums. At the moment the black text in front of me seemed a bit too entertaining. Noah can do that to you. When he comes around anything that doesn't have anything to do with him seems about ten thousands times more entertaining. For example: If you had to choose between trying to fight off a dragon with a stick and having a conversation with Noah. You would most likely pick the first option. Not because he's insufferable or annoying but because he doesn't ever give up. No matter how many times you deny him.

So, there you go. There's my problem with him. He'll continue trying to 'get into my pants' no matter how many times I hex him. No matter how many times I threaten to rip his fucking balls off. No matter how many books I throw at him, no matter how many times I actually hit him. It's getting quite pathetic, really. I don't see why he can't just go for someone easy. I'm sure Elijah would be willing to enlighten his sexual drive. Or whatever it is he calls it.

Just going to ignore that hand slowly creeping up my thigh.

"Landon... Are you ignoring me?" he asked although he knows the answer to that. I am most definitely ignoring him.

While he continues to try and get my attention I just read the same sentence over and over again. Of course I don't do it on purpose. It's just kind of hard to read when you have some guy constantly tugging at your hair, making obnoxious noises in your ear, and trying to grope you all at the same time. He has no manners. You obviously don't try those things in a library. However, it's kind of smart because he knows that I do not want to risk getting kicked out which means no noise. Which means I'm not going to scream at him or attack him... yet.

"Landon? I might take your silence as you agreeing to me touching you."

Pay close attention to this as I use my shy approach. "W-what do you want?"

"Don't give me your shit."

Never mind. He apparently knows about my facade. Cue 'Persona: By All Means Get Rid of Noah'. In which I slam my book closed, ignore all looks, turn around in my chair, and warn my subject of matter with a wordless glare. My eyes automatically go to take in the scene behind him to make sure I'm not attracting too much attention. There's some blonde girl trying not to seem like she's watching but I know better. Other than that though, everyone's pretty much doing their own thing. Good. I don't think Noah would like anyone to see him get... well... slain.

"Fuck do you want?" His smile brightens as he watches me stand and I want to punch him in the mouth but I'm not much of a fighter. Physically anyway.

Instead, I choose to mentally trash him with words. Mostly about his unchaste, impure appearance. _Fucking trashy. Fucking slag. No doubt he's just had a shag. That rhymed. Like I wouldn't notice. It's kind of hard not to when his tie isn't tied. And to top that off. It's not even a Slytherin tie. It's Ravenclaw. I wanna fucking claw his eyes out._ _Apparently, he couldn't care less that I might find that the least bit offensive or he hasn't even noticed himself. I'm going to half my money and say it's both. I'll tell him. I can't believe he's trying to get into my pants when he's the biggest slut in Hogwarts. There's no doubt that he taught Scorpius everything he knows. Just look at him. His eyes are going a bit too low. He's sick and perverted. Blah, blah, blah._

Sometimes I annoy myself with my own thoughts.

"Oh, you know what I want." he reaches out to try and touch my face but I step away. Ha, like I want his filthy hands touching me. I don't know where his hand has been, who it's been in, or who's pants. It's so disgusting just thinking about it. Ew, all those diseases he must have contracted already from sleeping around with everyone. With both sexes. Then, those people have it and they're probably spreading it around. Fucking hell he should go to see the nurse.

"I'll assume that you've already gotten that from some other Ravenclaw. Am I wrong?"

Before I even have to hear his idiotic response, I grab my book, give him my most politest smile and leave him to talk to himself. But, I hope you weren't thinking that he would give up that easily. The boy is practically insatiable. Me, I'm looking for a relationship. Him, he's looking for an infinite number of 'fuck buddies'. As James, so kindly, explained to me around the second time he tried to get me into his bed. Unfortunately, for Noah, the only time I would ever get into his bed would be to smother him.

I don't see, know, nor understand why he wants me but I'm guessing it's because I'm 'playing hard to get'. When actually I'm not playing anything at all. I'm really just trying to get him off my back because I don't want to be with him intimately. I don't want to be with him at all. His personality freaking turns me off. He's too arrogant and slutty. Does he sound like anyone to you? Does that sound like anyone that is constantly talked about? Like, um, I don't know... Scorpius Malfoy.

When I go to put my book away, there he is again. For some reason he really cannot, _cannot_, _cannot_ get over the fact that I don't want to fuck! I DON'T WANT TO!

And! _AND!_ He seems to think that he can just treat me like a girl. Just because I'm gay does not mean that I'm in any way feminine. Don't get me wrong, though. I'm a bottom. Hahaha. You know too much about me now. **_I don't like that..._** Still, I don't like being treated like a girl. I swear one time he tried to write me a love letter. I've never wanted to end someone's life as much as I did that day. Why would he even do that? The only thing that did was give me something to correct. I'm not into that sappy crap. You want some of this, you gotta work for it and ask. Not send me romantic shit.

That makes me sound like a jerk but I don't care. It's how I feel.

Noah knows I hate loud noises so he slams his hand against the bookcase and, sadly, I flinch. Loud noises and I do not go together. Truthfully, loud noises scare me. Yet another reason he annoys the shit out of me. That fucking loud voice. "Why do you insist on hating me?"

"Because you're annoying. I don't want to fuck with you so go away! Take a hint! I can't stress it enough."

"My mother always told me to reach for the stars."

"Awww. That's so cute!" I really have to hold myself back from hitting him with the heaviest text book in this library, and knowing Hogwarts, it'll definitely do more than enough damage to satisfy me. "That has nothing to do with this conversation. Now. Please. Go. AWAY!"

"Only if you come with." he says and holds his hand out to me.

"Merlin. You're so annoying you're turning me straight."

There's a long silence in which we just stare at each other. He's looking at me like he wants to screw my brains out and it makes me uncomfortable. Yet, I find that I'm unwilling to look away. I don't know what he'll do if I turn away for even a second. Drug me or something no doubt. Do note that I am only exaggerating. Yes, I know I do not like the boy in any way. Nor do I care about his already filthy reputation but he'd never do something like that. He can be overly slutty and persistent but I don't think he'd go that far.

At his point he's only a few seconds away from making me smash his face into one of these shelves. Actually, let's make that nanoseconds since the idea just seems so appealing and tempting to me. Especially since his face is only about seven inches away. It'd only take a second and some good planning to reach out and_-_ he moved.

_ He's going..._

_Going... _

_Going..._

_Gone!_

Is it me or did that seem way too easy?

It was too easy. Well, that's what I perceive when Scorpius Malfoy comes walking around the corner. Some days I can be left alone for hours on end with no one saying a single damn word to me. Sadly, today is not one of those great days. Instead it's one of those days where everyone seems to be attracted to me. All for different reasons, most which include actually having to talk for an agitating amount of time. This is why I do not mind being ignored practically all the time. It's better than having to listen to people go on and on about their stupid minuscule problems that have absolutely nothing to do with yourself.

Of course that's just my opinion...

"What do you want? Sending Noah to annoy me wasn't exactly the greatest way to get me alone."

"I wanna talk about Rose."

Here we fucking go again. I feel like my whole life revolves around that girl. Or it might just be the fact that she has a field full of cousins. A fucking field full of blades of grass that represent every single cousin she has. Either way, it's getting to be quite the nuisance hearing her name all the time. And it's funny how every time someone wants to know something about her they come to me. Do I look like her fucking personal stalker? I mean, just for future reference, if I had to stalk someone of my own will it would be a guy. At least I'd actually get something out of it.

Just the other day her friend came asking me about her. I think her name was Annabeth. The whorish one is Anna, right? If so, that was the one who came to see me. I don't know how she knew who I was or where I would be either. Any other time I'm just invisible to her. Still, she found me and asked "Have you talked to Rose lately? She's starting to become really distant and I really need her right now. It's important. I just need someone who'll be there for me." I told that no, I haven't spoken to her. She left but what I got from that little conversation is that they're not really friends anymore meaning that Stephanie might be next and some other stuff. I don't care though. It has nothing to do with me.

I'll be damned if I spend the rest of my life talking about her. "Five minutes."

The obvious displeasure at being given an amount of time to speak shows in Scorpius' eyes but I pay it no attention. You see, many people fear what Scorpius can do with all his family connections and all that bull shit. I, however, can do so much more because of the amount of people that trust me and the fact that I trust no one. There's hardly anyone out there that knows anything that isn't basic personal information about me. James doesn't even know my favorite color. A few words of advice: Keep your secrets to yourself.

Giving a quick look around the area, Scorpius cleared his throat. "Well... I wanna know what you know and why the hell you know so much and how."

Typical.

"What I know? A bit more than you'd like me to. Why? Because you're not exactly as secretive as you think you are. How? I pay attention and instead of attracting attention I sort of deflect it. Perfect for sneaking around." I explained and gave him my best 'isn't-it-fucking-obvious' look.

"Who are you sneaking around for?"

"Scorpius... You know I never tell secrets that won't benefit myself."

"I have no idea how you have people convinced that you're a shy, innocent teenager that's just a bit psychotic and have no evil intentions toward the world at all." He mumbled.

"It's because it's true. Although, I can't really say for the part about no evil intentions and being psychotic."

Sometimes I wonder why the hell I even bother with people like him. Why do I both with anyone at all is also a good question. To say no one understands a thing I say or do would be an understatement. It makes me wonder who's normal in this situation. Am I or are they? I'd put all my money on saying that I'm the normal because I know how to use my intelligence to my advantage. Also known as manipulating and persuading people to get what I want. Although, that's just my opinion.

"Stay away from her, okay?"

"Sorry, Scor. No can do. Besides, I'm pretty sure you don't own her."

"I was just giving fair warning."

Before I can say anything he's gone and I'm left alone finally. I must say that I sometimes enjoy speaking with him because he sees me as a problem. I've never seen anything wrong with a bit of very friendly competition. Or whatever. I wonder why he wants me to stay from Rose. It's not like I want her. I just want to earn a favor from Albus because, let's admit, the Potter family can do good things for anyone and if I do something for him, he'll owe me. And so will about fifty other people.

* * *

><p>There's a lot of things people don't know about me simply because I don't think anyone would understand. Like the fact that I have a muggle friend. His name is Mason and yeah, he thinks I go to some normal boarding school or whatever, and I lie to him a lot but I've been friends with him forever. Frankly, I think he's fucking amazing and interesting. No, we do not date. He's straight.<p>

It's just that I find it intriguing how 'muggles work', in the words of my mother. She thinks I'm only friends with him because he's so different from me and doesn't find me weird like everyone else. And that's only partially true. I mean, it is true that he likes me for me even though I'm weirder than most people but I'm not only friends with him because he's a muggle. There's thousands, millions, billions of muggles out there that I could be friends with. What makes him so different that I pick him out of everyone else?

Another thing about me that no one has noticed yet is that I'm way more sensitive than I make myself out to be. Well, used to be. After the whole incident with my dad leaving me and my family behind and everything, I've forgotten about kiddie feelings. People say that guys don't cry and aren't supposed to and all that but I've cried before. In fact, that last time I cried was when my dad blatantly explained to me and everyone else why it was such a sin that I liked other guys and why I wasn't his child at all. Honestly, I hadn't been expecting such a storybook, television show reaction to my graceful prance out of the damn closet after figuring out the door hadn't been locked.

Of course, if the walk to the door hadn't been so luxuriously far, far away then I wouldn't have had to take about three years looking for something to take the door off the hinges. It's crazy though because I didn't think that as soon as I stepped out the door I would be punched in the face. I have to admit that I didn't really expect a great banner to be hanging up that said, "CONGRATULATIONS LANDON! YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO TELL EVERYONE YOU LIKE THE SAME SEX!" and for people to be waiting with smiles on their faces like a surprise party or something. Either way, it sucks.

One more thing that no one knows about me is that those dreams that I've talked about before are more than just a coincidence. I've had them on more than three occasions and I think I may have a gift, one I don't want, but it seems that my dreams mean more than the average person's. I haven't talked about them since my mother almost sent me to St. Mungos but that's fine. I usually just try to ignore them even if they are oddly frightening sometimes. I'd rather be known as Mr. Double Personality than Mr. Dreamer or some other bullshit. It's bad enough that_, not to brag, _I'm the best student in Divination at the moment in sixth year. Yeah, all the fucking crystal balls, tea, and shit. I'm good with it. I can see things that most people can't and it sucks like everything in my life.

This brings me to the point of why I'm telling you this... Recently I've had a dream about four crows and another dream about seven, which doesn't seem very notable or significant but crows are said to have the gift of prophecy and can foretell future events blah, blah, blah. They're really creepy birds. Anyway there's a rhyme about the number of crows you see and I don't know if it actually means anything but I wouldn't just throw it aside as nothing.

So, said rhyme goes like this:

_One for sorrow, two for mirth,_  
><em>Three for a wedding, four for a birth, <em>  
><em>Five for silver, six for gold,<em>  
><em>Seven for a secret never to be told,<em>  
><em>Eight for heaven, nine for hell,<em>  
><em>And ten for the devil's own self.<em>

Then again... it could just be nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I don't have anything to say except that I've put this story off because I'm writing a story called The Butterfly Project, which isn't fanfiction and I'm seriously, seriously behind in schoolwork. I meant to upload this on my birthday, February 27th, but I got backtracked and stuff. Sorry. I'm getting busy with high school <strong>**and I really don't want to have to repeat English 1 next year just because I'm being lazy. I miss you guys. :[**


	28. Enemies Closer

What Have I Done? (Chapter 28)

~*Rose's Point of View*~

_Dearest Annabeth,_

_It has been brought to my attention multiple times that you are in a bit of a predicament and could use some help. Yes, I do know that you've already been looking and asking around for help from none other than Rose Weasley but I do believe that I could be a little bit more convenient. Plus, to help my case, this wouldn't be the first time that I've done something for you. If you are able to recall it was I who you deliberately wrote three times about 'getting Ethan Davies off your back'. Seeing as I did just that without any complications or setbacks, I don't think there's a reason for you to not agree to me assisting you. Although if you don't want me to help you, I can see why that is? You do know how to find me though since it seems I always become visible when you need something. Also, I wish you the best of luck with whatever problem you do have. However, I do have an ominous feeling about all this, which is the only reason I am offering to help. Do not take this for granted. It's no secret that both you and I are not very well-liked and we barely even know each other but I need things and you need things so why not help one another. We could be associates. Or I could be perfectly fine and you could be overwhelmed and stressed with your problems. Don't feel pressured though, because I couldn't care less what happens to you._

_Just think about it, _  
><em>Landon A. Davis<em>

My eyes ran back and forth across the fancy script of Landon's handwriting, scanning it for the fourth time today. When I had stumbled across Stephanie reading Annabeth's mail I immediately went to scold her for it. After all, she's a very easy person to persuade. On the other hand, I am much harder to convince than most people except for when it comes to friends and family. That's the reason, I think, that Stephanie was able to pester me into reading someone else's personal mail. I'm glad I read it though. Otherwise, I probably would have never found out about this whole ordeal. And despite the fact that Annabeth and I haven't been on speaking terms for a while, which has been unbelievably awkward, I still worry about her sometimes. More than ever now that I know she's getting letters from Landon saying that he'll help her with whatever problem she has because I haven't been around.

I have a bad feeling about this. 'Bad' doesn't even begin to describe it, that's an understatement for sure. Whenever Landon is involved in something there's a ninety-nine percent chance that the outcome of the situation will be horrifyingly terrible. It's actually quite an obvious result seeing as he never really speaks to anyone or is seen. What would you expect when a ghost, not that he is one, suddenly becomes visible way longer than what is welcome. I'd be expecting some horrible things to happen, wouldn't you?

Still, why couldn't Annabeth just come to me herself instead of going to someone like Landon?

We aren't on the best of terms but I wouldn't be that immature as to not help to her if she was in trouble. In a way we're still friends the only difference now is that I don't feed into her demands as much anymore and I try to avoid and ignore her more than ever now. Sure, I do have my own infinite amount of problems right now, but I can always put my own on hiatus for now. Scorpius isn't that important anyway. We already fucked everything up and there's pretty much nothing else to do. It's probably best that we go back to the way things were before, even after all the crap we've been through trying to make things work out between us.

* * *

><p>There are a lot of things that we people take for granted. From small things to big things, from friends to family, we've all taken something for granted before. Sure, we may pretend that we don't or didn't really care in the end, but we all do. It's part of the human nature, you know. Nonetheless, to get to the point: I've taken Violet for granted, or more so her silence. If you remember, the last time she's spoken to or about me was when she caught Landon and me in the library 'kissing'. To clear things up about that... he was being more of a prat than expressing any type of feelings towards me. Could you really expect anything less from him?<p>

Be that as it may, to reward my not noticing that Violet had probably tried pretty hard to keep her mouth shut and not talk to or about me... She proceeded to do just that while I was around. And to top it all off, she went a bit further than I would have liked. Not only did she release very, very private information about both Scorpius and I to a bunch of random people, but she insists that it wasn't her idea. That group of people in which one of my many, many, many cousins could have been listening, or one of their many, many, many friends could have been listening to go back and tell them... She admitted that that part was her own addition to the idea. There's just no escaping the very extended family I have. I'm glad that I'll probably never have to draw a family tree for any important purpose, though.

"Merlin, Scorpius! I can't believe I didn't notice it before. You dumped me for that bitch of a blood traitor, didn't you? You've probably been sneaking around with her. Imagine what your father would think. Is she really worth all the disappointment? Is she worth the embarrassment and shame that she'll bring to your family name?"

Question: Don't you just hate when you catch little bits of other people's conversations when it's about you? Okay, I'm willing enough to say that maybe she's not exactly talking about me because Scorpius is kind of a whore and there's probably a bunch of 'blood traitors' he's been stringing along but it's obvious. It just has to be about me because I'm pretty sure that I'm the only girl he's been 'sneaking around' with. Although, it's not really 'sneaking around' when he's known to be single, is it? Why exactly was Violet currently droning every listening person's ears off with her stupid accusations and bullshit then?

Don't ask me, I was asking you. It just so happened that I was taking a stroll in the sun when I heard all this. It doesn't make it any better that she has an audience either. From the look on Scorpius' face, he doesn't seem too bothered about it, seeing as those accusations are what he was known for around Hogwarts. Well, that and the fact that he was Draco Malfoy's son but that's a whole different story and blah, blah, blah. This is my story, not his.

"Was it worth it?" she asked, throwing a little tantrum and stomping her foot. As you can see, she is very mature. Anyway, it's not like he dumped her and started going out with me. So, what's the problem here again? I think the jealousy is getting to her.

She's merely pinpointing all her embarrassment and sorrow on me because she has no one else to blame but herself. I didn't tell Scorpius to break up with her, nor did I tell him that he couldn't be in a relationship with her. We never listen to each other anyway so that wouldn't have made much of a difference. Anyway, like I said way before: He said she was boring. At some point he needed someone new to 'mess around' with and he took a fascination in me. We're not doing much but messing up our lives though, so that doesn't really matter. I don't see why she would want that. It's somewhat of an unrequited love if you ask me. No, I am not in denial either. Sometimes I love him and sometimes I don't. I'm a teenage girl and that's just something everyone should expect at this point.

"She's nothing compared to me, Scorpius. I'm so much better. I have pure blood. Your father would accept me. I have black hair. Black! I'm not a redheaded twit who doesn't give a fuck about you. I actually care. If you know what's good for you, you'd drop the Weasley and come back to me. You always come back even if-"

At least she got one thing right. I do have red hair.

At that point I covered my ears and hummed obnoxiously loud but just low enough for the noise to be drown out by Violet's pity party whining. This is not the time for me to be drawing attention to myself. Nowadays it feels like everyone's talking about me, whether it is in a demeaning or approving way. Most of the time, I don't really mind. I can look past it and ignore any rude comments that are thrown my way, but sometimes it gets a little overbearing. When I think about how it was when I first came to Hogwarts things were fine. I didn't even mind Scorpius or Violet, nor was I doing dumb things like drinking and sleeping around with rivals. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time but don't we all.

After a while I got tired of humming songs so I went back to listening. It's not eavesdropping either because it's about me, you know. Well, at least that's what I believe. Does that count? It might but who the hell cares at this point. I was just lying in the grass and she has a perpetually loud and annoying voice. It isn't my fault if I hear anything. It was bound to go floating around the school with no 'wingardium leviosa' anyway. Either way, I hear what she's saying and if she says something about me again that's rude then I'm going to give her a piece of my intelligent mind since she so obviously needs it. I don't mean to brag but I have more than enough brains for everyone to have a share. I'm just not very smart when it comes to relationships and teenage things. I'm more of a book-smart girl.

"-ing to keep it a secret but you two aren't doing a very good job at it. Someone would have to be blind to not be able to see that you two are obviously dating or something. They'd probably even notice then."

At this point, I'm pretty sure that no one would hold it against me if I just went over there to confront her. And it's not like I would care if they did. Standing up, I dusted my robes off before deciding that, yes, I was going to go over there and finally give her a piece of my mind. No longer was I going to sit here and listen to her rant about me because Scorpius decided to drop her from his list of currently dating. If she wanted to continue degrading my reputation around the school with untrue stories about me and other people, then it'd make sense for her to say it in my acknowledged presence. Then, maybe I could slap her in front of everyone and she'd learn to shut that big mouth of hers whenever she feels the sudden need to talk nonsense about me.

Now, don't get me wrong but I'm going to have to slap someone right about now. Usually, I don't resolve my problems with violence, but I think I have a good enough reason to do it this time. Unless I feel as though I can handle this particular situation with words, and I will try. I'll politely ask her to stop talking about me and that's it. To reassure you, I most likely won't but if it comes down to that. I'll definitely do it. I have no problem with smacking her. Therefore, step one to my confrontation is getting through the sea of students that have accumulated around Violet and Scorpius, since they obviously have nothing else to do but listen to gossip.

As I get close to the scene, people start to turn around and look my way, their faces showing pure looks of excitement. The more eager of the students actually move out of the way as if challenging me to even dare go and have a chat with Violet now. Little do they know... I'm not one to ever back down from a challenge. So I let them feed my confidence. When I finally get to the middle of everyone, I shove Scorpius to the side. He's not important right now, even if the main subject right now is me and him. Once I'm standing face-to-face with Miss Can-Never-Shut-My-Mouth, I stop and give her the chance to say something like an excuse for why she's talking behind my back. Everything's silent now and I don't even think to see if any of my nosy siblings are around before I open my mouth.

"Did you have something you wanted to say to me," I ask, my arms crossing over my chest as my eyebrows rise in question.

Violet although taken by surprise, rolls her eyes and stares at me with a look that clearly says something like: 'You dare come up to me like you're someone important in front of my thousands of minions?' And although I know that's not really the point that she's trying to get across, I honestly don't care. I'll think whatever I want and assume whatever I want when she's talking crap about me behind my back. Honestly, when I came to Hogwarts years ago I didn't think that there would be this much petty drama going on. It kind of makes me wonder what the heck my other siblings go through, more so Lily than anyone else. She could never really stay away from the drama. If anything, she provokes it.

"As a matter of fact," she began with an almost innocent look on her face."I was just about to get to the good part where I told everyone how you slept wi-"

"You wouldn't dare." I said cutting her off.

There was a brief pause in which we just stared at each other and conversed with our eyes because no one needed to know anything. Truthfully, I was pleading and trying to intimidate her enough to get her not to say a thing. Between us, we both knew what the end of that sentence was going to consist of and I didn't like the idea at all. That was the last thing that I wanted all these people to know about. Just about anything else would be better than everyone finding out about the things that have been happening in the last few weeks. The more they knew the more drama that would suddenly appear. Drama would be a great way to end the year, would it not? Then, I would have something to look forward to next year.

"The part where I told everyone how you slept with Scorpius," she quickly finished with a devious smirk on her face, backing away from me like any smart person would at the moment.

Gasps echoed all around at her little announcement and that was probably the fastest my fingers ever closed around my wand. However, when I point my wand in her face, I find that I never really had the intention of cursing or hexing her. The first idea that came to me was to poke her in the eye. _Poke the bitch! Poke the EVIL QUEEN!_ To think that she had the actual courage to say that out loud, right? I'm almost tempted to applaud her for her ability to use just about anything against you, no matter the price or consequences. This is why I hold such a grudge against Slytherins. It's because of the stereotypical people like her.

There are whispers that I can clearly hear and so can everyone around me. There's always the whispers. The little conversations and comments people can never stop themselves from announcing to other people who just don't care. It's almost like it's someone's impulse to talk quietly whenever they hear shocking news. It makes you wonder. Are people programmed to just gossip about every small thing that happens in the world? You would think so. I try to ignore the words that people are saying because that only boosts my anger that much more. Almost to the point where I want to use an unforgivable curse. But then again, neither Violet nor Scorpius are that important to me.

Violet pouted and gave me what I assumed was a sympathetic look. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you didn't want anyone to find out about your relationship. Are you going to hex me, Rosie?"

Boy, I have to admit that she has an eye for seeing the future because that's exactly what I was going to do. Well, until a strong hand grabbed my arm and pulled my wand out of my hand before anything could come out of my mouth. And I believe that it was a true miracle that Scorpius stopped me because I'm sure I would have cursed her. But just because I didn't have my wand didn't mean that I couldn't cause her physical harm. This wouldn't be the first time I slapped the magic out of someone. However, when I lunge at her, it's all in vain. People just won't let me hit her. I swear. The way she flinches and steps back again is more than satisfying though. I'm going to get her back, if it's the last thing I do.

Despite the fact that Scorpius has a very strong hold on me, I still try to grab anything on her so I can tear her apart like she's trying to do my life. I just want to slap her because after all these years of me putting up with her bullshit for no reason at all, I should finally get to repay her. Never have I ruined anything she's had going for her or something like that. Sure, I occasionally make it known that I don't like and cannot stand her, but that's nothing compared to what she does. If I had no heart and didn't care one bit about the people around me, I would have been brought her ego down. Fortunately enough for her, I'd rather not bring other people into our personal affairs to get back at her. And I'm sure that she's not only doing this to express her hate for me but to get back at Scorpius as well.

"I'll fucking slap you, I swear I will!" I threaten her.

"It's not worth it, Rose," Scorpius tells me, dragging me away from the scene even though I obviously want to stay here and continue this little thing Violet and I have going on. "It's really not. They were going to find out at one point."

People move out of the way when we pass and say nothing, almost as if they're disappointed. The silence is weird. Kids in Hogwarts are never _this_ quiet when something _this_ big happens. It calms me down though. I ignore the distasteful looks we get, I ignore the smiles, and I ignore the knowing smirks and everything else around me and focus on not running back. They do say that ignorance is bliss and I need to forget at the moment.

"I can't say it's very shocking. It's about time!" I hear someone say... and I ignore that too.

Like Scorpius said... They were going to find out. Half of them already knew. It was only a matter of time. We can't keep a secret forever. That doesn't mean that someone isn't going to suffer though. Someone told Violet and that someone was not going to just get let off the hook. I have a right to know who told and I'm going to find out no matter what. So, maybe that's why I'm constantly in some sort of conflict. Truth be told, I sort of do go looking for trouble time and time again. Well, either that or trouble is attracted to me because of some mysterious reason that I don't know about.

Someone's going to be screwed when I find out they told.

* * *

><p>-Here's a list of people who could have told Violet about us:<p>

1.) Landon Davis

2.) Noah Nott

I don't think it's a coincidence that the list is so potentially small at the moment. Landon is first because he actually knows something and Noah is second because he might. At times like these, you have no choice but to pick out every single suspect you could have. There's no cutting people out because of this reason or that reason unless you asked them personally, there's evidence, or you already found the culprit.

* * *

><p>When we finally, finally, found Landon he seemed to be striking a deal with some kid who I didn't recognize. The kid had asked something that I couldn't quite catch but seeing as he was asking Landon to do something for him it couldn't have been a very good thing. He also looked as if he just wanted to get it over with. Landon, on the other hand, had just shrugged and shook hands with his 'companion' with that smug look on his face like he was the greatest person on Earth. I do have to admit that it does suit him. However, I do not think that he really has anything to be smug about. At the same time I believe that he's just trying to emit an intimidating aura or something like that. It doesn't really work though. He looks about as scary as Hugo and frankly, Hugo couldn't frighten a fly. Also, the freckles don't help much, nor does his height. I'm almost taller than him. Alas, do not be fooled. Just because he doesn't look scary doesn't mean he isn't. His intelligence is also quite intimidating.<p>

Now that I think about, he kind of looks like some possessed kid. Maybe he is creepy in a dark way. No! He's only creepy because he knows way more than he should and I now know that for a fact. People are only scared of him because they know he won't ever hesitate to reveal any secrets, whether they include him or not. You see, that's how he earns his 'spot in the world'. His daring and sly ways are enough to carry him through life. He's a manipulative little bastard and I don't get why or how he got into Ravenclaw. Slytherin seems more up his route. It's not surprising though. Nowadays, no one has one sole personality.

As soon as he's done with whatever he was doing and his friend went away, Scorpius and I decided to start our interrogation. After all, two heads are better than one. Well, more like...two angry people make more of a difference than one? Yeah, I like that one better. It's more true to the heart.

"Why did you tell her?" I asked before he could notice we were there. This was not a matter that could be ignored.

Landon seemed to be startled enough that I was sure we were going to get somewhere fast. Or it could have been because he hates loud noises and I had asked my question considerably loud, even for me. That explanation would also explain why he covered his ears and gave me this look that so clearly said 'Geez, bitch. Can you get any louder!' after he flinched. He then took a second to calm himself. Due to my tendency to be optimistic about things, not a lot but sometimes, I think I'm going to roll with the first option. Besides, if Landon wanted me to shut up or be quiet he would just tell me. He's never had a problem doing it before. Then again, it is possible that he was just waiting for the right time. He has this thing where he waits for the least comfortable moment to say something cruel.

"I tell a lot of people things so you'll have to be a bit more specific than that," he said dryly before focusing his attention on a tapestry behind him.

It's like he doesn't even think we're worth his unoccupied time. I don't know how the hell anyone puts up with him. Let alone, James. James can barely even stand Albus half the time. The only person who doesn't annoy him is Hugo, which I do not understand at all.

"Why'd you tell Violet?"

"Not quite but almost."

"About us." Scorpius and I answered simultaneously. I really hate it when we do that. It's like we're best friends or something and we're absolutely not.

That seemed to grab Landon's attention very well. He turned around so fast that I'm pretty sure that if he wasn't some sort of demon spawn his neck would have snapped. Heck, it probably did but he came back so fast from the burning pits of Hell that neither Scorpius, nor I, noticed. There's this strange look on his face that lingers between amazement and pure annoyance, or maybe hatred and I swear I saw Scorpius fidget the slightest. It's kind of like he's wishing that he would have told Violet himself. You know, like he's wishing that he would have thought about telling first and now regrets his decision. Then again, you never know with Landon. He can be one way this day and totally different the next.

Merlin, I do love to exaggerate.

Landon sighed exhausted and slapped a hand to his face."I've told Violet many things but never have I mentioned you two to her. I haven't talked to her in about five months. Therefore you're interrogating the wrong person, not that I would have told you anything anyway. Being loud makes me want to attack you, not help you."

"Then who did if it wasn't you?" I questioned while watching him suspiciously. He was not going to disappear from my sight until I got all the answers to all of my questions.

His shoulders rose slowly in the form of a shrug but I could tell that this was effecting him more than he would like to admit. Something about not having told everyone about me and Scorpius' 'relationship' before someone else did bother him inside. It's almost pathetic of him. Or maybe it was the fact that he had no idea who had told that bothered him to abnormal extents. Someone had finally beaten him at his own little game. Now the only thing left to do was to find the culprit and teach them a lesson.

"I'll help you," he said.

I don't know if I can trust him though. He's been known to betray a significant, alarming amount of people. Who am I to say that he won't do the same to me? We're not exactly on the best of terms either. I'm not sure I really want anyone's 'help' at the moment. This is my problem and I think it's best that I handle things myself this time. On the other hand, I do have to say that he could probably be a good asset. That is, if the situation was that serious, which it isn't. Also, Landon never just helps anybody for no reason at all. He always has another side to why he does something. I think I've known him for long enough to know that doesn't really care about us and needs something.

The smile that spreads across his face only goes to show that I was right. "For a price," he adds on like the little schemer he is.

* * *

><p>We still haven't found the culprit yet and I absolutely refuse to ask anyone for help, especially not after today's fiasco. It would seem that the simple solution to this would be to ask Violet who told her about me and Scorpius, but no one will let me near her. It's not like I actually hurt her. I was going to, but isn't it more important that I didn't? That's what everyone should be focusing on. Why can't people see the more optimistic side of things? She was saved from both a hex and a slap. Two miracles in one day are more than enough, if you ask me. Oh, I guess they don't want to take the chance of no more miracles being available for the devil, in which they think I'll try attacking her again. I won't though. I've gotten over the whole telling everyone thing. The past is the past and I've always been one to think constantly about the future, at times.<p>

At the moment, we were standing in the hallway, empty at last, trying to host another semi-normal conversation that wouldn't be interrupted by anything. We still had a lot to talk about and such little time to do it. The quicker this conversation went by, the better. So far we weren't really getting anywhere. He was leaning against the wall and acting all nervous like this was our first time being alone. I, on the other hand, stared him down and tried to persuade him to talk because I hadn't been the one to drag me here. In fact, I had been on the way to find Annabeth so we could talk. There was no way that I was just going to forget all about that letter that Stephanie and I had read. And though it was none of my business who she got letters from or wrote letters to, something worried me about what she was doing with her life. She was never good at being productive or chasing after her goals. She's always set herself up for failure.

Just as both of us were about to start speaking, we were once again interrupted. I think this is starting to happen on purpose now, not that I really care. I'm not actually looking forward to the awkwardness of our upcoming conversation anyway.

"Hey, Scorpius!"

Bloody hell, I know that voice and I really don't think this scene is going to end up pretty. In fact, I think it'd be best for Scorpius and I to make a run for it, but I can't explain that to him. There's no time to go explaining things that he should already get when an angry James is headed in our direction. Key word being '_our_'! The last time something like this happened, James ended up punching my boyfriend in the face and giving him a talk about how to treat me right. Truthfully, it was a nice thing to do, but the whole bleeding violence part took away from that. I mean you can't just abuse someone and expect everything to be beautiful and normal, even if you gave some tear jerking speech. Violence usually cancels that out.

If you thought I was scared when James was chasing me around last time, that was nothing compared to what I was feeling now. The only difference was that I was frightened for Scorpius' life this time. No way was James going to go easy on him. And this meant that he obviously found out about what Violet had said. Nothing ever stays a damn secret in this school and at times like this, it's not very useful if the secret is one that could cause problems like the one I have a feeling is about to happen.

You'd think that Scorpius would have caught on to the overall tension that had begun to creep up on us, but I guess he's a bit slow at processing things like these. Therefore, I don't blame him for not taking off as soon as he heard the voice of James. It was no secret that they were not even close to being so much on the same page, so I still wonder why he didn't decide to run. I even thought a few times about doing a little abracadabra to make him disappear. I was thinking about doing anything to get him out of James' line of fire. Anything to save him from being practically… I don't even know by my cousin. Then there was the fact that I had many more cousins than just the one coming at us right now.

"Scorpius… Let's run before he gets over here," I warned, trying to pull him in the opposite direction for his own safety.

"Too late," James teased, suddenly next to both of us and wearing his award-winning 'Who-am-I-going-to-kill-next?' smile. "Hold this, Rosie."

Before I can answer that, no I will not hold anything of his, his tie is being pressed into my hands and I hold it anyway. I even allow him to slightly push me to the side as he rolls up his sleeves and steps that much closer to Scorpius. Now that I think about it that should have been my second clue that James wasn't around just to yell and play Big Brother. The first clue was that creepy, threatening smile that he had on his face. It wouldn't be the first time that I've seen that smile either. Scorpius just stands there like the idiot he is and still doesn't leave like he should because he and James are nowhere near close to being one another's friend. Pure hatred isn't something that just goes unnoticed after years and years and James has hated Scorpius since the first time they saw one another. This is another reason why Scorpius should have made himself disappear by now.

"So, I heard some things about you and little Rosie, Scorpius."

Scorpius? He called him _Scorpius_! That's sort of... eerie.

That much was obvious, but I really didn't like the sound of that. Beside me, Scorpius visibly stiffened and _finally_, thanks to the heavens above, decided to take a step back. I wanted to grab him and run like the wind when James moved closer every time he took a step back, but I couldn't make myself move. The only thing I could do was watch every little thing that took place in front of me. James' tie was starting to feel sort of heavy in my hands, if that's even possible, and I pray that Scorpius won't say anything because I won't be able to help him. Not now at least. Not while I seem to be frozen and unresponsive to any of the words that are said between the two of them, except mentally.

Scorpius sort of shrugs as he continues to walk backwards. "There are a lot of rumors out there about the both of us. That doesn't exactly mean they're true."

"Are you avoiding the question, Scorpius?" James questioned, shaking his head as if he disapproved of his behavior. "That's one. Don't give me any more reasons."

"Not really... I mean you didn't exactly ask a real question. You stated something and just now asked a question, if you know what I mean. And I'm not trying to be 'smart' or anything. I'm merely answering as I see appropriate," answered Scorpius.

Frankly, I've always known that Scorpius was stupid, in a sense. On the other hand, I've never known that he was _this_ stupid. If he wasn't going to run, I don't see why he would use such a cocky approach with James. It's obvious that he has the wrong idea and is using the wrong option or technique when the scenario does not change. In spite of what I would assume was Scorpius' attempt at being somewhat friendly, James just crowds him against the wall and glares menacingly at him. That's when my dear 'friend' decides to shut the hell up.

"Do you love her?"

_Whoa!_ Whoawhoawhoa! We barely even like each other. What the hell is this about love? Is that what people are calling_ this_ these days? I want to scream at James to mind his own damn business and things like that, but I stay silent. When Scorpius looks my way, I nod to tell him to say yes because I know what he's trying to ask. We're not even on that page yet, but if it'll get James to go away I don't see why he shouldn't agree to that. It doesn't matter at this point. The only thing that's important is finding out who told then whatever happens after that. Who cares if I don't know what that is? No one, of course, because everyone's focused on Violet's perfect timing of telling people about us.

"Yeah, I believe so."

"Then, let's get a few things straight. You listening?"

No doubt he nods his head.

"Malfoys and Weasleys are known not to mix. No, don't fucking say anything! I didn't ask you a question, so shut up. I'm giving you a chance here and you better not mess it up. If you break her heart, I break your existence. If you make her cry, I drown you in the tears that you produce when you predict that I'll be coming. If you hurt her feelings, I'll make sure you won't have any feeling," James threatened without breaking eye contact no matter how much Scorpius tried to look away. "And she'll be all 'James! Stop threatening my boyfriend!' Then, I'll say 'I'm not. I'm promising and if he has any doubts he'll find out if he decides to test my words.' Sound right to you? Do you have any questions?"

"No."

Thankfully, he starts to loosen his grip on Scorpius' collar now. "Don't take this for granted and most definitely do not think that I'm doing this for anyone but Rose. I believe she can make the right decisions. She's old enough to go through life on her own. That, however, does not mean that I'm letting my guard down. One thing you need to know is there's never a time she won't have someone making sure that you're treating her right. We're a big family and every single one of us is willing to kick your arse if you fuck up. Is that clear?"

A swift hesitant nod again from Scorpius doesn't seem to mean anything to James because he grips him by the collar anything but gently. In all honesty, I'm probably a bit more frightened than anyone else right now when I shouldn't be. Of course, that only adds to my unresponsive state and leaves me to watch how they interact. Whether it be in a good or bad way it's not for me to decide or to interfere in, especially when I can't move. I can at least guess where their conversation, one-sided or not, is going, so I know what to expect.

"Good. I wouldn't want to have to repeat myself. Welcome to the family."

James curls his fingers into a fist and pulls his arm back.

I blink.

Next thing I know, Scorpius' nose is bleeding and James is laughing hysterically, the sound echoing down the hall as he takes his tie from my hand and starts to leave like nothing happened. Let's just say that I don't ever want to hear that laugh again. It was oddly creepy, but it did get me moving, finally unfrozen enough to help out Scorpius in any way I could. Aside from the blood leaking from his nose, he seems alright. If anything he looks more confused than anything else. One thing I don't get is how he didn't see this coming up at one point. There was only a matter of time before one of my cousins found out and decided to assault him. Fortunately enough for him, James seemed to be in a good mood and only punched him once.

* * *

><p>After a tiresome day of trying to figure out who 'snitched', we came up with the short stick. From what we had gathered, no one had told Violet. Not Landon, not Noah, not anyone else we knew. However, I still have my suspicions that someone did and I believe that we just haven't found them yet. There's no way that Violet could have just figured that information out on her own. She'd never just go out on a limb and not even test its safety. No matter how reckless she could be with some things, I have to admit that she always had the facts to back up anything. Even her accusations had some sort of facts in the background. There was someone else in on this and I was going to find out who it was.<p>

So when I call it a night, I throw myself into bed and half expect someone to start talking about the whole thing. I expect them to but they don't. I don't know whether I should be relieved or worried about the silence. The silence is almost overwhelming because I feel like I'm being judged. More so by Stephanie than by anyone else because of what she told me a while ago. When she told me she liked Scorpius, and now here I am being gossiped about because we slept together. I feel like I sort of betrayed her in a way, to say the least, and I want to apologize. I want to say that I'm sorry and I should have told her but I stay quiet as well. I stay quiet until the silence is so unbearable that I have to speak because I know she's listening.

"I'm sure you've heard about... everything," I say into the darkness.

Then, it's quiet again. No one moves, no one makes a single sound loud enough for me to hear and the seconds go ticking by. I just sit there and wait because there's nothing else I can do. All I can do is sit there and hope that Stephanie says something back. I don't want to lose her as a friend, but I can almost feel it happening. Losing one of my best friends over something as trivial as this was never in the plan. None of this stuff was ever in the plan. School was supposed to be simple, easy and there was never supposed to be this much drama. Maybe I should have paid more attention to our friendship than everything else. Maybe I should have stuck with my friends. Maybe I shouldn't have let people get to me so easily.

"Yeah, I did. What about it?" answers Stephanie.

"It's true, you know. Do you have anything to say about it?"

"I know."

_What?_ She's that sure of my ability to screw up that she already 'knows' that what Violet said, or wherever she heard it from, was true? And I find it hard to believe that she doesn't have anything to say about what she's heard. She might be avoiding the question, but I need to know. I mean I wasn't very truthful with her, so that might make me a hypocrite in a way. Yet, I will say that I am willing to tell her whatever she wants to know if she just asks. If she doesn't ask, I won't tell because she obviously doesn't care. Don't ask, don't tell. It's a pretty simple rule. She also never really tells me anything, too. Ever since the beginning of all this, we haven't been communicating like true friends should. That's just the way things are.

"How do you know?"

It's out of pure curiosity. Part of me wants to know and part of me doesn't. That's a normal reaction. I think it's the fact that she could say anything that makes me weary. She could call me names, she could put me down, she could say that she knew because of something obvious. There's so many different options that she could take that could both ruin what we have and make things more than a little awkward. We've been friends from the start and I don't think I'm ready to give that up but I still have to know her reason.

"I told her. Night, Rose."

"Yeah," I mutter quietly.

It's never once occurred to me that maybe the culprit would end up being a close, close friend of mine. You could say that maybe I'm just too trusting and all that jazz, but I'm not. I rarely truly trust someone with anything. I guess that's why I just pushed her words to the back of my mind before rolling over in bed. Instead I focus more on the fact that I feel a little bit better after having her answer me more than one time. Sure, the answers are small, quick and to the point but that doesn't make them any less important. They still mean that she's willing to talk to me and it makes me feel better about everything. That is until her words fully sink in.

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am tempted to leave this as the last chapter. That is all. I lied. Also, I do not know where this story is going, I'm not solely focused on this anymore and I feel no motivation to continue this at all. Well, I do a little bit, but not enough to be shooting chapters out as fast as I did in the beginning. But if I do continue this, just know that the end is coming up very soon, even if I have no little outline thingy to follow because this was my first story. I just sort of wrote whatever I felt like and never thought about what would happen in the future. And I will continue to write the story like this if I do decide to finish it. I've been busy. Summer might fix the whole taking forever to write things though. Plus, I've been exploring my other fandoms and I don't know what fandom my next story will be in. One more thing, I've rekindled my overall hate for first-person stories, which kind of makes me a hypocrite, right? I don't even know anymore. First-person stories just sort of annoy me in a way now. Well, some of them. <strong>

**I believe that's it. I'm not sure anyone cares anymore anyway. I know I most likely would not. Love you all, thanks for reading and reviewing and all that good stuff. ;3 I had way more stuff to add to the scenes but I was too lazy to add them. Maybe some other time. Until then, it'll be all rushed and everything. **

**Who wants to be my motivation? I really need it at this point.**


End file.
